Revenge
by selenaoh
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Jongin yang berusaha melupakan kekasih yang pergi meninggalkannya dan Sehun yang berusaha untuk merebut cintanya kembali namun terhalang oleh ego dan hasratnya untuk membalaskan dendam pada orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Hunkai/Sehun!seme/Kai!uke/Sekai
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Chapter: 1 of...

Warning: alur maju-mundur, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

a/n: Hola! aku balik bawa ff baru :)

Dan untuk yang udah pernah baca ff ku yang judulnya "You, I, and The Hyde in you" yang udah aku hapus. Mungkin akan ngerasa ada beberapa persamaan unsur dalam ff itu dengan ff ini. Karena memang ff ini adalah remake dari ff "You, I, and The Hyde in you" yang fail banget menurutku *sigh*

Okay deh, langsung baca aja ya? ;)

* * *

Jemarinya meraba meja nakas disamping kanan. Dengan posisi telungkup dan mata terpejam, Jongin mencari benda kesayangan berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya. Dapat! Ia membawa benda itu ke hadapan. Membuka sedikit matanya untuk kemudian kembali menutup. _Masih jam tujuh,_ pikirnya.

 _"Morning, babe."_ Seseorang berbisik rendah dan sedikit mendesah menggoda di telinga kanannya. Mengecup pelan pipinya kemudian. Jongin mendesah kecil. Sisi sebelah kasurnya terasa ringan. Seseorang itu beranjak bangun.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

…

…

Jongin membuka matanya cepat, kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap punggung seorang wanita yang berjalan memasuki kamar mandi tanpa sehelai kain di tubuh. _"Damn it, Krys!"_ umpatnya pelan. Lelaki itu menghela nafas kasar. Jongin menatap sekeliling kamar hotel yang berantakan. Pakaiannya berserakan dilantai. Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas. Oke, mari berdoa agar keberuntungan sulung Kim itu tidak berkurang. Ia terlalu banyak menghela nafas pagi ini. Jongin beranjak dari kasur, memungut pakaiannya kemudian memakai asal. Lelaki itu meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya dari meja rias kemudian berlalu pergi keluar kamar.

Jongin bermaksud untuk turun ke restoran. Ia belum makan dari semalam. Seingatnya, hanya berliter-liter cairan beralkohol yang masuk melewati kerongkongan. Perutnya keroncongan. Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing dengan berpasang mata yang mengerenyit merendahkan dirinya. Padahal tidak ada yang salah. Kemeja berwarna _navy_ yang melekat ditubuhnya ini adalah keluaran dari Yves Saint Lau***t. Skinny jeans sobek dibagian lutut yang membalut kaki jenjangnya ini adalah milik Calvin K***n. Sepatu putih kotor yang menjadi alas kakinya saat ini hanya bisa ditemui di toko resmi Salvatore Ferra***o.

Tidak! Jongin tidak menyombongkan diri. Dia hanya ingin menegaskan kalau penampilan 'sederhana'nya ini bahkan lebih menguras kantong dibandingkan dengan penampilan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki seorang wanita sosialita yang tadi memincingkan mata merendahkan dirinya. _Hell!_ Jongin paling kesal dengan orang semacam mereka. Terlalu mengangungkan stratifikasi sosial yang mereka punya. Selalu saja memandang seseorang berdasarkan status dan penampilan. Rasanya ingin dia tenggelamkan di segitiga Bermuda kalau bisa. Tuhan saja memandang semua ciptaannya sama rata. Sedangkan mereka? Yang hanya sebagian kecil 'sampah' malah memandang rendah orang lain tanpa tahu latar belakangnya. Klasifikasi manusia yang seperti itu seharusnya dimusnahkan saja.

Jongin mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat almond. Sibuk menyisir poni yang hampir menutupi mata. "Sepertinya aku harus potong rambut." Ia bergumam kecil. Kedua kaki jenjang miliknya terus melangkah menuju meja di pinggir kolam. Sesaat setelah Ia mendudukkan diri, seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanannya.

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Ada enam belas panggilan dan beberapa pesan dari nomor yang Ia kenal. Suho, sekretaris sekaligus teman yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakak. Jemari lentik miliknya bergerak cepat diatas layar pipih ponsel mengetikkan pesan balasan yang isinya dia baik-baik saja.

Sebenarnya, sudah tiga hari ini Jongin kabur dari rumahnya di New York ke Las Vegas. Tindakannya itu membuat Suho kalang kabut mengatur ulang jadwal kerja miliknya. Jongin baru ingat seharusnya kemarin dia hadir menjadi salah satu juri tamu dalam pemotretan untuk acara America's Next Top Model sebagai _editor-in-chief_ mewakili majalah FAME. Produser acara tersebut sudah jauh-jauh hari membuat janji dengannya. Sampai repot datang beberapa kali ke kantor minggu lalu. Jongin sudah mengiyakan, Suho juga sudah memasukkannya kedalam agenda kerja. Hanya saja, pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dirinya _versus_ orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Jongin mau tidak mau hengkang sejenak dari peradaban. Kedua telinganya sudah tidak sanggup lagi mendengar ocehan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Bayangkan saja, tuan dan nyonya Kim yang terhormat itu rela jauh-jauh datang dari DC hanya untuk menceramahinya tentang pasangan hidup dan sebagainya. Oleh karena itu, saat ada teman kuliah yang mengundang dirinya untuk datang ke acara _bachelor's party_ yang diadakan oleh temannya itu, Jongin langsung mengiyakan. Selama tiga hari tiga malam dia pesta semalam suntuk. Benar-benar tiga hari yang menggila. Padahal Jongin sudah janji pada dirinya untuk rehat dari hal-hal semacam alkohol dan sebagainya.

Jongin sangat yakin Suho akan kena _damprat_ Chanyeol habis-habisan. Aduh, jadi tidak enak kan dia. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Ia hanya ingin _refreshing_ sekali-kali. Hanya ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya barang sebentar saja. Jongin ingin mengosongkan pikirannya dari segala macam hal yang membebani. Semalam itu puncaknya. Ia benar-benar lepas kendali. Sampai meniduri Krystal pun dia tidak sadar. Jongin mendecih mengingat wanita itu. Ia tahu ibundanya yang mengirim Krystal untuk menyusulnya ke sini.

Jongin itu gay. Ia sudah mengatakan hal itu di depan keluarga besar miliknya dan juga kolega. Orang tuanya tidak terima. Bukan karena mereka peduli dengan norma agama dan sebagainya. Yah, mungkin itu salah satu alasan akan tetapi alasan yang sesungguhnya adalah karena Jongin merupakan pewaris perusahaan keluarga generasi ketiga. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus menikah dengan wanita agar dapat memiliki keturunan untuk menjadi penerus kelak. Ibundanya sudah beberapa kali menjodohkan Jongin dengan anak perempuan kenalan. Dari wanita berpendidikan sampai yang tidak punya harga diri sudah pernah Jongin temui karena paksaan sang ibu. Tapi memang dasarnya Jongin lebih suka yang berbatang, dihadapkan dengan roti lipat pun tidak akan berpengaruh untuknya.

Saat ini, ibunya sedang gencar menjodohkan dirinya dengan Krystal Jung. Anak bungsu keluarga Jung. Pemilik Beyond's Group yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis sepuluh turunan sekalipun. Tapi sekali lagi Jongin katakan, Ia tidak tertarik. Wanita itu sangat menyebalkan.Krystal tertarik dengan dirinya dan itu adalah suatu bencana. Semenjak berkenalan enam bulan yang lalu, gadis itu terang-terangan menggodanya. Padalah sudah tahu Jongin tidak selera dengan yang berdada besar, tapi masih saja melempar diri. Seperti pelacur saja. Em… tunggu! Jongin rasa pelacur sekalipun lebih tinggi derajatnya dari gadis itu. Ewh!

Jongin berdecak pelan. Kenapa makanannya belum juga datang? Ia sudah lapar setengah mati. Perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sosok wanita dengan dress ketat berwarna hijau tosca berjalan angkuh menghampiri. Jongin kembali menghela nafas, kesal. _"Krys, not now. I'm not in the mood."_ Ia langsung membuka mulut sesaat setelah Krystal mendudukkan diri dihadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum miring, mengejek. "Jadi ini balasanmu setelah meniduriku semalam?" kemudian ia mendecih. "Bajingan."

 _"Oh, you're right! That's my middle name."_ Jongin menyahut dengan memasang _smirk_ andalannya. "Lagipula aku tidak menidurimu. Kamu yang mengambil kesempatan. Aku mabuk, _and you took it as your advantage."_

Wanita itu hendak membalas. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya untuk kemudian menutup kembali, tidak jadi. Krystal tidak mau merusak paginya dengan berdebat dengan seorang gay–yang sialnya menggoda–bernama Kim Jongin.

Krystal menarik nafas pelan, kemudian berkata _"You know what? Forget it._ Bicara denganmu tidak ada bagusnya untuk kesehatan jantungku." Jongin tersenyum lebar. _"Honey, the door is right are free to leave."_

Telapak tangan wanita itu sudah setengah melayang untuk menampar wajah Jongin. _Hold it, Krys. Just hold it and take a deep breath,_ batinnya. Krystal menarik nafas, lalu menarik tangannya kemudian bangun dari duduk. Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata hitam yang tadi Ia bawa lalu berbalik angkuh dan berlalu pergi. Jongin tersenyum mengejek sambil melambaikan jarinya pada wanita itu. _"Bye bitch!"_ serunya.

Senyumnya tidak bertahan lama ketika Krystal tiba-tiba berbalik dan dengan cepat berjalan kembali kearahnya. Ia menarik wajah Jongin lalu mencumbunya lama. _"Bitch, why the fuck you did that?!"_ Pria itu menarik kasar kepalanya kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Kedua bola matanya melebar ketika melihat layar ponsel milik Krystal yang menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu baru saja mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"Untuk Instagram Jong. Ibumu itu aktif sekali di media sosial." Krystal menjawab dengan santai kemudian berjalan menjauh sementara Jongin memberikan jari tengah miliknya.

* * *

"Semuanya sudah aku atur. Kamu ada rapat besok jam delapan. Hari ini kamu bebas." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian menatap Suho dengan pandangan berbinar yang sangat menjijikan untuk dilihat. "Hyung…" Ia berkata pelan. "Aku mencintaimu!" Lelaki itu kemudian memeluk erat sekretarisnya dan berteriak senang. _"Get the fuck out of me!"_ Suho menggeliat dalam pelukannya. "Kim Jongin!" bentaknya. Jongin segera melepas pelukannya kemudian menyengir kecil. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menjauhi hanggar. "Mobilku?" Jongin melirik kearah Suho. Lelaki itu menunjuk dengan menggunakan dagu. Senyum Jongin melebar, berlari kecil menuju _Porsche_ merah terbaru miliknya. _"Yeah my love! Come to papa darling."_ teriaknya heboh. Junmyeon–nama asli Suho–menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan sang bos yang tidak lebih dari seorang bocah berumur lima tahun. "Hyung, aku duluan ya!" teriak pria itu dari kursi kemudi.

"Hei tunggu!"

"Apalagi?"

"Nyonya Kim berpesan, beliau ingin kamu kembali ke rumah di Washington. Dia mau kamu kembali tinggal di DC." Jongin berdecak kemudian menggeleng. _"Not gonna happen."_ sahutnya cepat.

"Kai, tap–"

"Katakan pada Ibu dan Ayah, jika mereka mau aku kembali ke sana. Berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku dan biarkan aku memilih pasangan hidupku. Katakan juga pada mereka untuk menyuruh Krystal berhenti mendekatiku karena sampai kapanpun aku tetap menyukai penis pria daripada lubang vagina miliknya. Sekalipun aku normal, _that girl is not even on my list._ "

 _"You expect me to say 'that' to Mrs. Kim?"_

Jongin mengangguk yakin dengan senyum. "Yap!" lelaki itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Bye, hyung!"

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Bagus kamu bos-ku, kalau bukan sudah aku lindas kamu dengan roda pesawat." Lelaki itu menggeram kecil.

* * *

"Chanyeol! Oooooo Chanyeol! Yoda! Telinga lebar! Sepupumu yang tampan ini dataaaang!" Jongin berseru dengan nada _sing-a-song._ Chanyeol, sepupu terdekat sekaligus tempat curhatnya dan juga _partner-in-crime_ yang selalu sedia setiap saat menemani Jongin mencari mangsa untuk dijadikan _one-night-stand_. Oh, dan juga bos-nya di kantor. Direktur utama majalah FAME. Jongin sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik hari ini. Yah… meskipun tadi pagi Krystal sempat merusaknya. Dasar wanita jalang. Bisa-bisanya dia mengambil kesempatan. Membuat Jongin menidurinya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Jongin saja lupa kalau semalam mereka melakukan seks. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat, tidak sedikitpun. _"Chan, where are you?!"_ karena merasa tidak ada jawaban, Jongin melangkah menuju kamar sang sepupu yang terletak dilantai dua. Ia menekan gagang pintu kamar Chanyeol kemudian mengerenyit. Tumbenan sekali lelaki itu mengunci pintunya.

TOK TOK

 _"Yeol, are you in there?"_ Merasa tidak ada jawaban Jongin kembali mengangkat tangannya, mengetuk pintuk. _"Chanyeol!"_ Jongin berseru kesal.

 _"Go away, Kai!"_ Jongin terkesiap mendengar sepupunya itu balas berteriak dari dalam. _"Hey, is something wrong_? Buka pintunya."

 _"I said, go away!"_ Jongin mengerenyit. Ini aneh, Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya seperti tadi. Jongin mendekatkan telinganya, menempel ke pintu. _"Aaahhh… Yeol! Harder! Yeah! That's right, baby! Harder! Keep it that way! Ah!"_ Jongin terpaku beberapa saat. Lelaki itu kemudian menjauhkan telinganya. Tersenyum geli. _"Alright, Yeol! I know you are having fun in there. I'm gonna walk away."_

Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga kemudian menuju dapur. Mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pendingin sang sepupu. Pemuda itu mendesah kecil. Tidak ada yang bisa dia makan disini. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menyalakan TV dan beberapa menit kemudian tertidur.

* * *

Baekhyun mendesah kecil. Nada dering yang berasal dari ponselnya sangat menganggu. Ia hampir mengumpat. Lelaki itu melihat jam weker. Sialan, siapa yang malam-malam begini menelponnya? Tangannya terangkat meraba meja nakas di samping kiri. Mengambil benda tersebut kemudian menempelkan di telinga. "Halo?" pemuda itu menjawab dengan suara serak. Sedetik kemudian matanya terbuka sempurna. "Dimana kamu sekarang?" Seseorang di line sebrang menjawab. _"Wait for me. I'll pick you up."_

PIP

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan kepala kearah Chanyeol yang tidur sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Perlahan, Ia memindahkan tangan lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dan memakai asal pakaiannya. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, merapikan diri di kaca. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terlelap, mengecup pelan pipinya kemudian berlalu pergi. _"See you soon. Thanks for tonight."_ Ia berbisik. Chanyeol menggeliat kecil membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. _How adorable,_ batinnya. Baekhyun hendak menekan gagang pintu, Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Menghela nafas, kemudian berlalu keluar.

Lelaki itu hampir berteriak mendapati seseorang tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengerenyit, berjalan mendekat untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Ia tahu siapa ini. Jongin, sepupu Chanyeol. Yah, meskipun Ia tidak kenal. Baekhyun hanya tahu saja, karena Jongin dulu adalah adik kelasnya di SMA. Dan juga… seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk adiknya. Tangannya terangkat hendak mengelus kepala lelaki itu. Tidak jadi. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Jongin begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan, mereka belum pernah berbicara. Hanya saja, Baekhyun merasa sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu. Terima kasih pada adiknya yang selalu bercerita tentang Jongin ini dan Jongin itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lelaki itu membalik badan, lalu berjalan keluar, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Jongin terbangun.

* * *

Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam. Kedua tangannya Ia masukan ke dalam saku jaketnya, merasa dingin. Sekalipun ini adalah malam musim semi. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang tunggu bandara. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin mereka menaiki penerbangan malam. Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tunggu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya kebelakang kemudian memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan wajah seseorang yang cukup berarti untuknya. Ah, jadi rindu kan. Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya? Apa dia juga merasa rindu seperti dirinya? Sudah tiga tahun lebih semenjak terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Salah dirinya juga sih waktu itu pergi tanpa pamit.

PLAK

Sehun tersentak dan reflek membuka mata. Pemuda itu meringis kecil memegangi dahinya yang kena tamparan seseorang. Hendak mengumpat kemudian mengangkat wajah. Mendapati Baekhyun yang seakan sudah siap akan melahapnya dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi. Sehun menyengir kecil. "Hyung? _Long time not see._ Makin seksi aja ya _body-_ mu." Baekhyun mendecih.

PLAK

 _"Hyung, stop it!"_

"Itu karena pergi tanpa bilang."

PLAK

"Itu karena sudah membuatku khawatir."

PLAK

"Dan itu karena membuatku datang malam-malam begini ke bandara untuk menjemputmu!" Pemuda itu berteriak di akhir kalimat. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. "Bajingan kamu Oh Sehun!" Ia kembali berseru. Sehun merubah rawut wajahnya. "Aku ini sangat khawatir denganmu!"

"Hyung…"

"Pergi begitu saja, tidak ada kabar. Aku kira kamu mati bunuh diri entah dimana." Sehun menatap sendu pria yang sudah Ia anggap kakak itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. _"I'm sorry."_ Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Balas memeluk tubuh lelaki itu. "Sekali lagi kamu begini, jangan harap kamu masih bisa hidup ditanganku." Nada suaranya memelan. Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya. " _I miss you."_ Sehun mengangguk, kemudian melepas tautan. "Hyung, ayo makan. Aku lapar." Ia merengek, Baekhyun terkekeh. Sehun menggeret kopernya, berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. "Hyung, mobilmu parkir dimana?"

* * *

"Jadi, kemana kamu selama tiga tahun ini?" Baekhyun melahap burger di tangan kanannya. "Korea." Sehun menjawab setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Dan apa yang kamu temukan? _"_ Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. _"Everything."_ Baekhyun mengerenyit. Tidak mengerti. "Aku menemukan semua jawaban yang selama ini aku cari, hyung."

 _"And that is what?"_ Sehun menaruh burger setengah habis yang ada di tangannya. Lelaki itu meraih tas miliknya, mencari sesuatu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Sementara lelaki itu mengerenyit heran. "Ini apa?"

"Itu beberapa dokumen menyangkut penggelapan uang yang di lakukan Beyond's Group selama dua puluh tahun terakhir." Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Wow, darimana kamu dapatkan semua ini?" Sehun menyesap colanya, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah lelaki itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai. _"You don't need to know that."_ Baekhyun memutar mata. Oh, yang benar saja bocah ini? Dia mau main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan dirinya sekarang?

 _"Just tell me kid."_

 _"_ Hyung, sudahlah. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Menaruh dokumen yang tadi Ia pegang ke meja. " _Okay._ Sekarang, beri tahu aku, kamu sedang merencanakan apa?"

"Hyung…"

" _Oh come on! you kept me out of the loop for three years!"_ Sehun menghela nafas. "Nanti, pasti aku beritahu."

"Nantinya itu kapan?"

" _Hyung, don't push me."_ Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyerah. " _Fine."_ Ia menatap lurus ke arah lelaki itu. " _So, what are you going to do in the meantime?"_ Sehun menelan potongan burger terakhirnya. Menyesap cola, kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum kecil. _"I have to meet someone first."_

* * *

 _"Bicth! You better be wake up in the next five second or I'll kick your ass!"_ Chanyeol bertolak pinggang di hadapan Jongin yang masih bergelut nyaman di sofa. Lelaki itu tidak habis pikir, Ia kira Jongin pergi dari rumahnya semalam. Ternyata malah tidur di sini. Ada-ada saja sepupunya itu. Merasa tidak ada respon, Chanyeol kembali berseru. "Kim Jong-fucking-In!" Jongin menggeliat, susah payah membuka kedua kelopak mata. Ia merengut kesal.

 _"Fine! I'm awake, asshole!"_ Lelaki itu berseru kemudian melempar bantal sofa kearah Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di balik _pantry_. _"Gotcha!"_ Ia berseru senang melihat sang sepupu tersedak air minum yang di tegaknya. "Mati kamu, Jong!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Tawa Jongin tidak bertahan lama. Ia menelan salivanya kasar melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah murka. "Yeol, aku cuma becanda, _okay?"_ Perlahan, Ia berjalan mundur. Bersiap untuk menghindari lemparan air dari sang sepupu. "Chanyeol…" Jongin berkata pelan. Kakinya terhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak pintu di belakang. " _Come here, you little bitch!"_ Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Jongin. "Aaaaa!" Dengan sigap, Jongin berlari keluar rumah. "Yeol, maaf aku cuma becanda!" Jongin menghentikan larinya, berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Ia mengerenyit melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah. Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. _"Yeol, are you okay?"_

 _"What are you doing in here?"_ Nada suara Chanyeol berubah. Jongin membalikkan badan hati-hati. Kedua kakinya lemas secara tiba-tiba. Refleks dia melangkah mundur. Jongin merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ia berbalik kemudian berjalan cepat memasuki rumah. Tidak ada niatan untuk menoleh.

"Jongin tung–"

"Aku tanya, mau apa kamu kemari?" Chanyeol menahan lengan lelaki itu. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap mata pemuda yang sama tinggi dengannya itu memohon. Ia menarik nafas. _"Let me talk to Jongin first."_ Sehun berusaha melepas cengkraman lelaki itu sementara Chanyeol mengeratkan. " _Not a chance, bro."_ Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendah. "Berani kamu menampakkan wajah lagi di depan adikku, jangan harap kamu bisa bernafas keesokkan harinya."

"Chanyeol, aku mohon sebentar saja." Sehun berkata lirih. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Aku bilang pergi."

"Chan–"

" _You want to go nicely or I'll call the cop."_ Sehun menghela nafas, menyerah. " _Okay. But tell him that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him."_ Lelaki itu membalikkan badan. Berjalan memasuki mobil audi hitam miliknya. Chanyeol menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan dengan keras. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah dan mendapati Jongin duduk menunduk dengan bantal di pelukan. "Dia sudah pergi?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya." Jongin menarik nafas.

"Mau apa dia sebenarnya?"

 _"He said, he is sorry."_ Jongin mendongak, matanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini duduk di hadapan. " _For hurting you."_ Jongin mendecih. "Dia bisa berkata maaf juga?" lelaki itu mendesah keras. "Aku kira dia sudah tidak punya hati." Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya. Tangannya terjulur mengusap kepala Jongin pelan. "Aku mandi dulu. Kamu juga, setengah jam lagi kita ada rapat _._ Kamu pakai bajuku saja dulu." Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: gimana? tertarik untuk baca chapter selanjutnya? atau seharusnya gak usah aku lanjut?

maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan kalimat-kalimatnya. untuk kata-kata soal Krystal, sumpah aku sama sekali gak benci dia dan di ff ini maaf aku bikin dia bitchy banget :)

Last words, **review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Chapter: 2 of...

Warning: alur maju-mundur, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan laporan kepala divisi keuangan yang sedang menjelaskan laba, modal, dan segala tetek bengeknya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi ini. Sehun… Oh Sehun… nama itu terus-terusan berputar di dalam otaknya. Sebenarnya dia itu mau apa? Jongin berharap dia mati atau semacamnya karena sudah menghilang tiga tahun tanpa kabar.

 _"Mr. Kim, do you agree?"_ Jongin tersentak. Kedua bola matanya` melirik bingung para anggota yang mengikuti rapat. Pemuda itu berdehem. _"Pardon?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak memberikan instruksi untuk Ms. McKelly kembali duduk di tempatnya. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Wawancara untuk calon fotografer yang akan menggantikan Matthew. Bisa kamu yang tangani minggu depan? Dan tema untuk edisi bulan ini adalah _"Youthfull Joy"_ apakah kamu setuju? _"_ Chanyeol memandang lurus kearah sepupunya itu. Dia tahu sekali. 'Jongin' sedang tidak ada disini. Mungkin raganya memang ada akan tetapi pikiran pria itu tengah melayang kemana-mana. Melayang kepada satu orang tepatnya.

 _Sehun sialan! Mati saja kau!_ Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati.

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Aduh, jadi tidak enak. Seharusnya dia fokus. Ayolah, ini masalah penting bagi perusahaan. Fotografer kepercayaannya yang biasa menangani untuk pemotretan _cover_ majalahmengundurkan diri beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ayo, Kim Jongin! Fokus!

 _"Okay, that is for today. Thanks everyone."_ Chanyeol menyudahi rapat pagi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian semua anggota yang terlibat berhamburan keluar ruangan. Lelaki itu melihat ke arah sang sepupu yang tengah membereskan beberapa berkas di meja. "Jong." Jongin mendongak. "Ya?"

"Kamu yakin bisa bekerja hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya cemas. Jongin tersenyum kecil, menenangkan. _"Yeol, I'm fine."_ Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu yang berada dibahunya. Chanyeol masih menatap kearah sang sepupu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sangsi. Chanyeol tahu betul Jongin tidak akan bisa berpikir lurus kalau sudah menyangkut seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin melirik ponselnya yang berkedip. Ada satu pesan masuk. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membatu. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih kearah ponsel tersebut kemudian mendengus kasar. _"You know what Jongin?"_ Jongin kembali mengalihkan padangan padanya.

 _"You always fine. That's your problem. You act like you're okay. But no, you are not."_ Pria itu berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk punggu Jongin pelan. Meninggalkan pria itu yang tengah menatap bimbang nama Sehun yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

* * *

Jongin mengidarkan pandangan menyusuri ruangan cafe. Mencari sosok seorang lelaki yang sudah Ia hapal betul bentuknya. Dapat! Jongin menemukannya disana. Meja di ujung kanan selalu menjadi tempat favorit mereka dulu. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya. Mendudukan diri dengan kasar didepan si pemuda. Lelaki itu sedikit tersentak lalu tersenyum kecil sembari menyesap sedikit kopi miliknya. Ia menelan cairan berkafein itu pelan kemudian menaruh dengan hati-hati di meja. Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, menunggu pemuda itu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Sehun mendongak menatap seorang Kim Jongin dihadapannya. Pria yang memiliki hatinya dan menggenggam dunianya. "Terima kasih sudah mau bertemu denganku disini." Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Memasang wajah datar. Ia tidak ada niatan untuk berbasa-basi. Ia ingin pria di hadapannya segera menyampaikan apa yang ingin Ia katakan setelah itu pergi dari hadapannya. "Mau aku pesankan Americano? _Your fav–"_

 _"Cut the crap, Hun."_ Jongin memotong dengan cepat. _"What do you want?"_ Nada suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

Sehun tersenyum miris. _"You never call me by name before."_ Lelaki itu menarik nafas. Menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada pemuda dihadapannya. "Aku minta maaf." Jongin kembali menghela nafas.

"Apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu itu tidak adil."

 _"_ Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku itu sangat kejam _."_ Jongin menyela. " _Anything else?"_

 _"I will never do that if I had a choice."_ Jongin berdecak kecil. "Ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa aku katakan padamu. Tapi aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan mengatakannya." Pria di hadapannya mengusap wajah kasar. "Sudah?" Sehun mengangguk kaku. Jongin menarik nafas. _"_ Yang pertama, aku tidak peduli apapun itu alasanmu. _So, you better keep it to youself._ Kedua, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi. Kita sudah selesai. _The moment you walk away years ago,_ hubungan kita juga ikut berakhir." Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, suaranya bergetar, menahan tangis yang sudah berada dipelupuk mata. Sehun terdiam mematung. Pandangannya tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari Jongin. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Disini dia yang salah. Dia yang sudah menyakiti Jongin dan pria itu memiliki berjuta alasan untuk tidak memaafkannya.

 _"Good bye Oh Sehun."_ Setelahnya Jongin berdiri. Hendak berjalan keluar kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Sehun. Pria itu menariknya kasar kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukan erat. Jongin berusaha untuk lepas, tetapi lelaki itu malah semakin mengeratkan kungkungannya. _"I love you."_ Sehun berbisik ditelinga kirinya. Tubuh Jongin melemas seketika. Ia berhenti berontak dan air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" Ia menjawab terisak. Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sehun punya rahasia yang belum siap Ia bagi dengan Jongin. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Jongin yang pertama melepas pelukan. Berlari keluar dengan air mata berlinang di wajah.

* * *

Jongin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia terisak hebat. Oh Sehun sialan! Sia-sia saja usahanya selama ini berusaha melupakan bajingan itu. Kenapa dia harus kembali? Di saat Jongin tengah kembali menata kehidupannya, mengapa Ia kembali hadir? Pemuda itu memukul kemudinya keras.

Tiga tahun lalu, Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Tanpa sepatah kata. Tanpa ada penjelasan. Ia berantakan saat itu. Jongin mencintainya. Sangat. Ia menentang keluarganya karena lelaki itu. Ia melawan ayah dan ibunya hanya demi lelaki itu. Lalu apa balasannya? Dicampakkan begitu saja seperti sampah. Hubungan yang mereka jalin selama dua tahun tidaklah menjadi pertimbangan untuk Sehun pergi. Jongin sakit. Ia sempat berkali-kali datang menemui psikiater. Jongin merasa saat itu hidupnya telah berakhir. Tidak ada harapan untuknya. Untung saat itu ada Chanyeol dan Suho. Dua orang itu yang mampu mengembalikan dirinya. Meskipun tidak pulih seutuhnya. Jongin masih berusaha bangkit. Ia meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak boleh terpuruk. Pada saat itu, Ia sudah menanamkan di otaknya kalau Oh Sehun telah mati. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Sehun. Pemuda itu sudah lenyap. Tidak ada Sehun dalam dunianya.

Jongin kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal. Menduduki jabatan _editor-in-chief_ kurang lebih mengalihkan pikiran lelaki itu dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ia mulai menata kembali kehidupnya. Jongin mulai kembali pergi keluarbersama dengan teman-temannya. Pria itu mulai merasa bahwa hidupnya telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Sampai akhirnya, pagi ini, Ia merasa hatinya kembali tertusuk oleh sebilah panah. Lembaran baru yang tengah Ia tulis serasa dirobek begitu saja oleh seorang pria brengsek bernama Oh Sehun yang seenaknya datang dan pergi dalam hidupnya. Jongin masih mencintainya. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong akan hal itu.

* * *

Sehun masih terdiam di tempat. Menatap satu titik yang sama. Bahkan sosok Jongin telah hilang dari pandangannya. Mati-matian Ia berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun menghapus seberkas air mata yang jatuh di pipi. Pria itu berniat melangkah keluar café. " _Yes, caramel machiatto please."_ Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Suara seorang wanita tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Pria itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik si wanita dalam diam. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai. Ia berjalan keluar, memasuki mobilnya lalu menunggu. Kedua matanya mengawasi pintu keluar café dengan was-was.

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu keluar. Berjalan santai menuju mobilnya. Sehun melangkah keluar dari mobil. Pria itu berjalan berlawanan arah menuju si wanita yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sehun mempercepat langkah.

BUK

 _"Oh my God!"_ si wanita berseru. "Maaf! Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja." Tangannya terangkat berusaha membersihkan noda kopi yang mengenai kemeja putih milik Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum. _"It's okay."_

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Wanita itu berkata dengan nada menyesal. Ia merogoh tissue dari dalam tasnya kemudian memberikan pada pria dihadapannya. "Tidak apa. Salahku juga yang tidak hati-hati." Sehun membalas dengan senyum kecil. Krystal mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi malu sendiri ditatap seperti ini. Duh, apa dia tertarik dengan pria ini ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir pemuda di hadapannya ini lebih mendekati tipenya. Tinggi semampai, tampan, sikapnya baik pula. Tidak seperti Jongin. Tinggi? Iya. Tampan? Sudah pasti. Sikapnya itu loh, bar-bar sekali. "Aku permisi dulu." Sehun hendak berlalu pergi saat tangan wanita itu menahan lengannya. "Tunggu!" Ia berbalik.

"Aku Krystal Jung." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan senyum memukau kemudian balas menjabat. "Oh Sehun." Ia menyeringai.

* * *

"Bu, aku mohon. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan ibu." Mrs. Kim menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sang putra. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin lalu menatapnya dengan sendu. "Ibu dengar Sehun kembali." Ujarnya. Jongin menaikkan satu alis curiga. Darimana ibunya tau?

"Chanyeol." Mrs. Kim menjawab seolah tahu apa yang sang putra ingin tanyakan. Jongin menghela nafas.

"Aku harus bekerja, bu." Pemuda itu berkata pelan. Bermaksud mengusir secara halus. Mrs. Kim mengangguk. Beliau beranjak kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan. "Jongin." Sedetik kemudian Ia membalik badan. "Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Itu saja." Jongin terdiam. Pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada layar laptop dan jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat.

"Ibu tidak akan menjodohkan dirimu dengan siapapun lagi." Jemarinya berhenti menari di atas papan _keyboard._ Pria itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang sang ibunda. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Ibu hanya ingin kamu bahagia." Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan. Matanya panas seketika. Ia tahu, _deep down inside her heart, she always accept him no matter what. Jongin knows that. She is his mother and she loves him._ Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah kearahnya kemudian mencium keningnya lama. Jongin tidak bisa menahan lagi. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dikomando. "Kalau lelaki itu adalah kebahagiaanmu, sambutlah dia. Dan kalau dia adalah kehancuranmu…" Wanitu itu berhenti sejenak. "Ibu tidak akan segan membunuhnya dengan kedua tangan ibu sendiri." Beliau mencium keningnya sekali lagi singkat kemudian berlalu pergi.

Selepas kepergian sang ibu, Jongin kembali menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Entahlah, Ia merasa sesak di dada. Ia butuh udara segar. Mengingat Oh Sehun yang kembali hadir dihidupnya semakin membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main. Jongin melihat arloji di tangan kanannya. Masih siang memang. Tapi Jongin rasa, tidak terlalu buruk untuk menikmati beberapa gelas alcohol. Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kunci mobil kemudian melangkah pergi.

* * *

Jongin tidak ingat sudah berapa gelas yang Ia minum. Tapi rasanya belum cukup. Jongin butuh lebih banyak alkohol untuk menjadi pengalihannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Joe!" Ia berseru pada bartender. " _One more."_

 _"Nope."_ Si bartender menggeleng. _"You've been drinking too much."_ Jongin mendesah kasar. _"Just freakin' give me one more!"_ Ia berseru kesal. Joe menggeleng maklum kemudian menuangkan vodka dan memberikannya pada Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum _childish_ kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk menenggak minuman itu. _"Nope."_ Joe kembali menarik gelas berisi minuman beralkohol itu. Jongin merengut kesal. _"Give me the damn glass!"_

 _"Your key first?"_ Joe menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Jongin menggeram kecil.

 _"You can't drive while you're drunk. I'll call the cab later when you are ready to go home."_

 _"I'm not drunk!"_ Jongin berseru kesal. Ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Joe. Si bartender tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan gelas vodka. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan meminum dalam sekali tenggak. Pemuda itu mendesah kecil saat cairan beralkohol itu memasuki kerongkongannya. Ia melihat kearah Joe dan bartender itu tahu bahwa pelanggannya akan meminta lebih. Ia menggeleng maklum kemudian menuangkan dua gelas vodka.

Sebelas? Duabelas? Duapuluh? Entahlah… Jongin tidak tahu berapa banyak yang Ia minum. Yang Ia tahu sekarang kepalanya sangat pusing. Jongin menaruh kepalanya diatas meja bar sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku panggilkan taksi?" itu suara Joe. Jongin menggeleng. _"Give me a minute."_ Si bartender mendesah. "Ini sudah jam empat pagi. Kami mau tutup, Kai." Jongin menggeram kecil. Ia menegakkan duduknya kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar. Pemuda itu mendelik kearah Joe. _"My key."_

 _"I don't think you can drive."_

 _"Just give me my damn key, Joe!"_

Joe menghela nafas sembari menyerahkan kunci mobil milik pemuda itu. Jongin menerima kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dengan sempoyongan. Si bartender melihat cemas kearah punggung pria itu. Berdoa dalam hati agar Ia selamat malam ini.

 _"Oh!"_ Ia menjerit kecil. Baru beberapa langkah saja Jongin sudah ambruk. Joe segera berlari menuju lelaki itu. Pria blonde itu hendak mengangkat Jongin tapi sepasang tangan menghalanginya. _"I'll take care of him."_ Ia menoleh sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. "Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk. _"Joe, help me carry him on my back."_ Joe mengangguk kemudian membantu Sehun menaruh Jongin di punggungnya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk spamit untuk pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar bar. _"Hey Sehun!"_ Lelaki itu berbalik. _"Nice to see you again man."_ Sehun balas tersenyum.

* * *

Ia menggendong tubuh tidak sadarkan diri milik Jongin menuju mobilnya. Menempatkan pemuda itu di kursi depan penumpang. Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia menatap lama kearah Jongin lalu tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya terulur, mengusap pipi seorang yang Ia cintai itu. Jongin menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Sehun mendekat lalu mengecup sebentar bibirnya. "Kamu tidak tahu seberapa rindunya aku denganmu." Ia bergumam. Sehun menarik nafas lalu menegakkan duduknya dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Bajingan!" Sehun menoleh pada Jongin. Ia pikir Jongin sudah bangun. Kedua mata pria itu masihlah tertutup dengan rapat. Jongin mulai mengigau. "Bajingan kamu Oh Sehun!" Jongin mulai melantur dalam bahasa ibunya–Korea–Sehun tersenyum miris. "Ya, aku memang bajingan Jong." Lelaki itu bergumam kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun kembali menoleh. "Sangat amat mencintaimu." Hatinya terasa tercubit. Sakit. Pandangannya mulai mengabur terhalang air mata. Sehun berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir dan memperhatikan jalan. Tapi fokusnya serasa hilang. Ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Jong. Lebih dari yang kau tahu." Lirihnya.

* * *

Sehun menggendong Jongin menuju kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati lelaki itu menaruh tubuh sang tercinta di kasur miliknya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir. Menatap Jongin lama dengan tatapan rindu. Tadinya ingin Ia pulangkan Jongin ke apartemennya. Tapi setelah sampai, pria itu ternyata mengganti passwordnya. Sehun tidak mungkin mengantarkan Jongin ke rumah Chanyeol. Ia masih ingin hidup. Chanyeol bisa membunuhnya di tempat bila mendapati dirinya membawa pulang adik sepupu kesayangan lelaki itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Akhirnya, Sehun memilih untuk membawa Jongin ke rumahnya. Setidaknya, Ia akan mati di tangan Jongin keesokan harinya saat pria itu bangun.

Sehun membuka sepatu milik Jongin lalu berlanjut melepas kaus kaki miliknya. Ia terkekeh kecil mendapati kaus kaki pororo yang pria itu pakai. Hah… ternyata lelaki itu belum banyak berubah. Masih saja sama. Ia hendak melucuti jas coklat milik pria itu ketika Jongin tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Sehun terpaku sejenak. Mata itu tidaklah berubah. Obsidian berwarna coklat itu masihlah sama. Masihlah milik Jongin yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Selalu memberikan getaran tersendiri saat Jongin menatapnya dengan mata itu. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya, bermaksud menjelaskan sebelum Jongin salah paham.

Tanpa Ia duga, Jongin malah menarik kerah kemejanya lalu mencumbunya kasar. Pria itu melumat bibirnya bergantian dan mencoba mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Sehun berusaha melepaskan karena Ia tahu Jongin sedang tidak sadar. "Jo… Jong… eum!" Tapi Ia bukanlah lelaki dengan nafsu yang bisa Ia tahan. Sehun terlalu rindu dengan Jongin. Ia terlalu mendamba Jongin. Terlalu jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Akalnya sudah Ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia membalas lumatan Jongin dan memegang kendali atas lelaki itu. Sehun menaikkan tubuhnya dan berada di atas Jongin. Mencumbu dengan nikmat bibir lelaki itu yang memerah. Ia beralih pada leher jenjang Jongin. Mengecupnya pelan kemudian menggigit dan menjilat. Cumbuannya naik pada cuping telinga lelaki itu. Menggigitnya pelan dan memancing Jongin untuk mendesah lirih. Sehun menarik wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang memerah. Lelaki itu setengah duduk dan tangannya meraba perut Sehun kemudian naik ke dada. Jongin mulai membuka kancing kemeja lelaki yang menduduki pinggangnya itu. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati dengan wajah menggoda. Ketika tangan pemuda itu sampai di bagian pribadinya yang masih tertutup celana, Sehun menggeram.

Ia kembali menindih Jongin dan melucuti pakaian lelaki itu satu persatu. Jongin mendesah saat Sehun mengulum bagian pribadinya. "Ah!" Ia datang dan Sehun membaginya lewat ciuman. Jongin membalikkan posisi. Susah payah Ia berusaha menindih perut Sehun dan membalas permainan bibir lelaki itu. Jongin mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sehun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba benda Sehun di bawah sana. Mengurutnya pelan dan membuat Sehun mendesah kecil. Jongin mengecupi dada lelaki di bawahnya lalu turun dan memberikan _blow job_ untuk Sehun. Pemuda itu melihat keatas dan tersenyum. Wajah Sehun yang sedang menahan orgasme adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Jongin menatap lelaki itu menggoda, dengan penis Sehun di dalam mulutnya.

Sehun menggeram rendah. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Jongin kemudian menjambak rambutnya pelan. Jongin menyeringai. Ia melepas kulumannya lalu kembali menduduki perut Sehun. Tangannya menuntun benda itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Jongin merintih, Sehun menggeram. Sehun kembali memegang kendali, Ia membalikkan tubuh lelaki itu menjadi di bawah dan menghentak miliknya dalam satu kali.

"Ah!" Jongin berseru. _"I'm sorry."_ Sehun berkata lirih. Ia menciumi bibir, pipi, mata dan kening pemuda di bawahnya. Bermaksud menenangkan. Air mata Jongin jatuh setetes. Ia mengangguk dan Sehun mulai memberikan penetrasi. _"Don't do it slow."_ Jongin bergumam.

 _"I want it fast."_ Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. "Ah! Ah! Ah! _Oh my God!"_ Jongin berteriak nikmat. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dan Sehun tahu bahwa pria dibawahnya akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun dan meremas bokongnya menyalurkan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan. Ia menjenjangkan leher sehingga pria itu dapat mencumbunya dengan bebas. Jongin semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya ketika merasakan pria itu berkedut di dalamnya. Ia tahu mereka akan sampai. Jongin mengarahkan bibir Sehun kembali padanya lalu mengajak lelaki itu bercumbu. "Aku…" Jongin tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aaaaaah!" mereka berdua sampai. Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun melampiskan kenikmatannya sementara Sehun memilih untuk menggeram di ceruk leher pria itu dan melepaskan benihnya di dalam Jongin. Nafas mereka terengah. Sehun mencumbu Jongin lembut kemudian mendekap pria itu dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut Jongin lalu mencium keningnya lama. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun dapat mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya.

* * *

Ketika Ia membuka mata, Jongin langsung mengerutkan kening. Bibirnya menggerutu tidak jelas lalu mengerucut dengan kesal. Ia merasa terusik. Jongin paling tidak suka kalau waktu tidur miliknya yang berharga harus berakhir karena pancaran sinar mentari yang memasuki kornea mata berwarna hazel miliknya. Jadi Ia mendesah kecil lalu kembali menutup kedua mata kemudian membalikkan badan secara asal. Berusaha menghindari pantulan cahaya yang terasa menusuk melalui celah kelopak mata miliknya.

Jongin kembali mengerutkan kening ketika dirasakannya telapak tangan miliknya meraba sesuatu yang janggal. Ia menggerakkan tangan meraba permukaan benda tersebut. Merasa ada yang aneh, Jongin memaksakan diri untuk kembali membuka mata. Ia terdiam sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah damai seorang laki-laki yang tertidur disampingnya.

 _Mirip orang itu._ Jongin tersenyum tipis. Memutar memorinya kembali mengenai seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya. Jongin kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa wajah sang kekasih. Kedua sisi rahangnya memiliki potongan yang tegas. Matanya kecil, tipikal ras Asia. Untuk ukuran laki-laki alis mata Sehun sangat tebal. Menampilkan kesan yang kuat. Tatapan matanya tajam akan tetapi bisa berubah menjadi menggemaskan saat dia tertawa. Dulu, Jongin suka sekali meniup telinga Sehun agar lelaki itu tertawa. Geli katanya.

Tanpa disadari, Jongin meraba wajah itu dengan telunjuknya secara perlahan. Hanya sentuhan halus. Mulai dari pelipis, rahang, hidung, kemudian sampai pada bibirnya. Jongin mencemooh dirinya dalam hati. _Astaga Kim Jongin bangun! Setelah sekian lama masih saja kau mengharapkannya._ Sedetik kemudian Jongin membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Dia menusuk pelan lengan Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. _Ini bukan mimpi,_ pikirnya.

 _Yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi…_

Dia tersentak, seketika beranjak bangun. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Sehun ikut tersentak karena guncangan di tempat tidur. Ia membuka matanya, mendapati Jongin yang menatap penuh amarah kearahnya. "Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan!" ujarnya sambil berusaha meraih lengan Jongin. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu masih terdiam berdiri disudut kamar. Dadanya bergerak naik turun berusaha mengambil nafas. Kedua matanya melotot tajam. Ia tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya semalam dia di bar dalam keadaan mabuk lalu apa?

"Jangan mendekat!" Jongin reflex berseru saat melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya. Ia masih belum bisa memproses segala kejadian yang terjadi hanya dalam satu malam.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Jongin, sayang… aku bisa jelaskan." Ujarnya lemah. Akan tetapi pria bermarga Kim itu tidak peduli. Dengan kasar Jongin melempar selimut hingga mengenai wajahnya. Setelah itu Ia memakai pakaiannya asal lalu berjalan setengah berlari keluar rumah.

"Jongin tunggu!" Ia menahan lengan lelaki itu. Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya menahan amarah. Ia menatap tajam pria di hadapannya dengan mata memerah. Sehun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. _Astaga, aku menyakitinya lagi,_ rutuknya dalam hati. "Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan."

PLAK

 _"Fuck you Oh Sehun!"_ Telapak tangannya mendarat begitu saja di pipi kanan lelaki itu. Sekalipun akan memerah, Jongin tidak peduli. Ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga ada taksi yang akan lewat. "Jongin, dengarkan aku dulu." Sehun masih berusaha berbicara dengannya. Jongin menarik nafas. Ia membalikkan badan menghadap Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Kamu pikir kamu siapa bisa meniduriku seperti itu?! Sialan!"

"Maaf itu salahku. Kamu mabuk dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Jongin mendecih. "Maaf? Hanya kata maaf yang kamu punya?!" nada suaranya meninggi diakhir kalimat. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Hanya kata maaf yang bisa aku ucapkan."

PLAK

Lagi, Jongin menampar pipi kiri lelaki itu. Sehun hanya diam. Ia tahu, dirinya pantas mendapatkannya. "Selama ini aku berantakan." Jongin berkata pelan. Menatap langsung kedua bola mata lelaki itu. Membuat Sehun merasa ditelanjangi. "Tiga tahun terakhir aku hancur karenamu."

"Dan sekarang? Dengan seenaknya kamu kembali?" Jongin tertawa miris. "Dan berkata maaf dengan mudahnya. Kamu itu tidak punya hati atau tidak punya otak?!" nada suaranya meninggi. Air mata mengalir deras melalui pipi. Sehun masih terdiam. Membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya melampiaskan semua kemarahan atas dirinya. "Aku rasa kamu tidak punya keduanya Sehun."

"Karena kalau kamu punya, kamu tidak akan sampai hati membuang hubungan selama dua tahun yang selama ini kita jalin."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: gimana? maaf kalau adegan smut-nya gak ngena, aku gak bisa bikin yang lebih dari itu :( bayanginnya gak kuat wk

terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter 1 kemarin, dan terima kasih untuk sarannya :)

oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kok aku pas aku klik tab 'review' gak keluar ya? padahal di email ada notifikasinya, bingung deh itu kenapa? :(


	3. Chapter 3

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Chapter: 3 of...

Warning: alur maju-mundur, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

Ini sudah beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Saat Ia bercinta dengan Oh Sehun dan memakinya keesokan hari. Jongin memandang kosong jalanan di depan. Ia sadar kejadian itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Sehun. Dia mabuk dan Ia rasa dirinya yang menggoda Sehun duluan. Jongin menghela nafas. Ia kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Kembali tenggelam dalam perasaannya. Hanya karena lelaki itu. Jongin merutuki dirinya. Ia tidak tahu pria itu menggunakan _jampe-jampe_ apa pada dirinya hingga bisa seperti ini. Jongin menarik nafas dalam, sesak.

TIIIN!

Pria itu tersentak. Kedua tangannya membanting kemudi ke kiri kemudian mengerem dengan mendadak. Jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang. Jongin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melihat kearah kaca spion kiri mobil. Seorang pria bertato dengan tubuh tambun berjalan menghampiri lalu mengetuk pintu mobil dengan kasar, menyuruh Jongin untuk keluar. _"What the fuck dude?! Do you want to die?!"_ pria itu berkata geram.

 _"You can't drive properly, huh?!"_ Ia memojokkan Jongin dan mencekam kerah bajunya. _"I'm sorry."_ Jongin berkata lirih. Pria itu mendecih. Melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Jongin kemudian berlalu pergi sambil memberikan jari tengah padanya. _"If you want to die, do it yourself! Fuck!"_ Pria itu berseru kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia menghembuskan udara melewati mulutnya. Susah payah meraup oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Matanya memanas. Jongin menggeleng. Tidak, jangan perasaan ini lagi. Jongin paling benci dengan hal ini. Saat-saat dimana Ia merasa benar-benar lemah. Saat dimana Ia tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Dan ini semua karena seseorang. Karena Oh Sehun seorang.

* * *

 _"You looked like a mess, Jong."_ Jongin tidak menghiraukan. Itu suara Suho. Pria itu berjalan disamping kanannya. _"Here."_ Ia menyerahkan sebuah _file_ pada Jongin. Lelaki itu menerima kemudian membacanya.

"Mereka calonnya?" Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada sang sekretaris. Junmyeon kemudian mengangguk. "Bagian HRD sudah menyeleksi menjadi tiga kandidat. Setelahnya kamu yang tentukan." Jongin mengangguk kemudian mempercepat langkah memasuki ruangan _interview._

 _"Good morning everyone! Let's finish this quickly."_ Jongin menyapa tiga calon kandidat dengan senyum kecil miliknya. Tiga orang dihadapannya membalas tersenyum. Mereka kembali duduk saat melihat Jongin sudah menduduki kursi di meja depan. Pria itu sibuk mengatur beberapa berkas sebelum proses wawancara dimulai.

Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan senyum tipis. Ini pertama kalinya Ia berhadapan dengan Jongin. Ia tidak lagi mempertanyakan kenapa adiknya itu bisa tergila-gila dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Secara fisik, Jongin memang sangat menarik. Dan Baekhyun rasa keputusan Sehun untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu tiga tahun lalu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah Sehun lakukan.

 _"Mr. Byun, did you hear me?"_ Baekhyun tersentak. Ia berdehem kemudian menyunggingkan senyum canggung. _"Pardon, Sir?"_

 _"Give us a reason why we should choose you."_

 _"Well, maybe I'm not good enough and I honestly never work with any big magazine before."_ Jongin diam menyimak. "Saya pernah magang di VOGU*, Anda bisa melihatnya di resume saya. Akan tetapi saya rasa kemampuan saya belum cukup untuk memuaskan mereka." Pemuda Kim dihadapannya memperhatikan dengan seksama. Baekhyun melanjutkan berbicara. "Saya memotret dengan perasaan. Saya tidak pernah memikirkan _angle_ atau cahaya dan segala macamnya. _Well,_ memang itu merupakan faktor pendukung seorang model untuk mendapatkan foto yang bagus. Tapi menurut saya… keindahan itu tidak tergantung dari hal-hal seperti itu. Di saat ada momen dan ada nilai estetik di dalamnya, saya yakin saya bisa memberikan hasil foto yang bagus dan bernilai." Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Jongin menatapnya dengan senyuman puas. _"Okay, that's it everyone. We'll notify you later. Thank you."_

Para kandidat dan beberapa staf mulai berjalan keluar ruangan. Jongin masih berdiam ditempatnya mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Suho. Baekhyun ragu-ragu hendak melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu. Entahlah untuk apa. Hanya ingin menyapa saja. Ia ingin mengenal lebih dekat seseorang yang telah berhasil meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan sang adik. Yang telah mampu membuat Sehun kembali membuka diri. Yang telah… Sehun sakiti hatinya sedemikian rupa.

 _"_ Baek? _"_ Pemuda itu menoleh. Mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum berbinar. _"Oh my God! It's really you!"_ Pria itu mendekapnya erat. "Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap sendu lelaki di hadapan. "Aku menunggu telpon darimu omong-omong." Pria itu menyengir kecil. Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya ketika seserang menginterupsi.

"Yeol?" Kedua pemuda itu menoleh. "Kalian berdua saling kenal?"

"Em… yah begitulah." Baekhyun menjawab canggung. Mengelus tengkuknya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan gesturs pria itu dan Jongin tahu apa arti tatapan yang sepupunya berikan. "Oh, sedang apa kamu disini?" itu suara Chanyeol.

"Aku wawancara untuk posisi fotografer." Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar. " _Really?_ "

 _"Yeah, he is."_ Jongin menjawab. "Lalu, kamu sendiri sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kamu tidak tahu?" Jongin menginterupsi. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia ini direktur utama kami." Kedua bola mata miliknya melebar. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. "Yang benar?" Chanyeol mengangguk bangga. Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum canggung. Matanya melirik gelisah. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ia tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk dan berlalu pergi. Chanyeol menatap punggung kecil itu menjauh dengan damba.

" _Ask him out."_ Jongin berbisik. Chanyeol menoleh kearah sang sepupu dengan satu alis terangkat. _"I'm serious."_ Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia menyenggol bahu Chanyeol dengan miliknya, memberikan isyarat. _"Go get him, idiot!"_ Chanyeol kembali melihat ke depan. Sosok Baekhyun masih disana. Menunggu lift untuk terbuka. "Baek, tunggu!" Lelaki itu berlari kecil menuju kearah Baekhyun. Jongin memperhatikan keduanya berinteraksi dari jauh dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat Chanyeol menatap seseorang seperti itu. Jongin tahu, Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Chanyeol menatap kearahnya dengan ibu jari terangkat. Baekhyun sudah memasuki lift dan Jongin memilih untuk berjalan menghampiri sang sepupu disana. "Berhasil?" Ia bertanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menang. "Aku sudah dapat nomornya." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

 _"By the way,_ apa kamu tidak melihatnya pada malam itu?" Jongin mengerenyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Malam saat kamu tertidur di sofa rumahku." Keningnya mengkerut, mencoba mengingat. Sedetik kemudian mata Jongin melebar. "Jadi yang kamu perkosa malam itu dia?" Chanyeol menoyor kepala Jongin pelan. Sialan… perkosa katanya?

"Perkosa apanya? Orang dianya juga mau."

"Tunggu, kalau malam itu kamu tidur sama dia. Lalu kenapa kamu baru minta nomornya sekarang?" Chanyeol mendesah.

TING!

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah memasuki lift. Mengangguk ramah pada beberapa staff yang menyapa. "Malam itu, aku bertemu dengannya di bar. Lalu kami mabuk. Setelahnya… yah… kamu tahu lah. Dia itu _high school crush_ aku sewaktu sekolah akhir. Kakak kelas kamu. Masa tidak ingat?" Mata Jongin semakin membola. "Yang benar?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

TING!

Mereka sampai di lantai sepuluh. Ruangan Jongin dan Chanyeol bersebelahan. Dan Jongin lebih memilih mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangannya. "Lalu?"

"Setelah kami bercinta malam itu. Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Aku kira kamu lihat dia waktu keluar rumah." Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidur, Yeol." Chanyeol mengangguk maklum kemudian membuka laptopnya, mulai mengecek beberapa laporan. "Kamu sudah tentukan kira-kira siapa yang akan menggantikan Matthew?" Jongin melirik sang sepupu, kemudian menyeringai.

"Kenapa memangnya? Mau menyogokku supaya menerima gebetanmu itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. "Tahu saja kamu." Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku memang sudah berniat untuk memperkerjakan dia." Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang sepupu. "Serius?" Jongin mengangguk. "Dia memenuhi sebagian besar kriteria dan entah kenapa aku dapat _feeling that he is the one."_

"Dia pasti bekerja dengan maksimal. Aku yakin."

"Halah, memangnya kamu tahu dia bagaimana? Sok kenal sekali."

"Memang aku kenal dia kan."

"Iya, sewaktu di sekolah akhir. Itu juga cuma gebetan." Chanyeol melempar pulpennya pada Jongin, kesal. Sementara lelaki itu terkekeh senang.

* * *

 _"Irene, tell me. This one or that one?"_ Irene menurunkan ponselnya kemudian menatap malas pada sang adik yang tengah menenteng dua buah tas _Louis Vuitt*n_ ditangan kanan dan kiri miliknya. _"Left one."_ Ia menjawab sekenanya kemudian kembali fokus pada benda pipih dalam genggaman. Krystal merengut kecil, memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi aku suka yang ini." Gadis itu mengangkat tas di tangan kanannya. Irene mendesah malas. "Lalu kenapa kamu tanya pendapatku?" sungutnya kasar.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya untuk pertimbangan. Kenapa kamu jadi sewot begitu?" balasnya sengit. Irene menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah salah satu pegawai toko untuk segera membungkus barang belanjaannya. Krystal memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kakak dengan seksama. "Eonni, kamu ada masalah atau kenapa?" Irene melirik adiknya sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada petugas kasir yang meminta tanda tangan untuk kartu kredit miliknya. Krystal mendecih kesal. Dengan kasar Ia menyerahkan dua tas yang Ia pegang pada pegawai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku beli dua-duanya." Pegawai wanita itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu. Krystal melangkah mendekati sang kakak. "Eonni!" serunya kesal.

"Krys, jangan membuatku membentakmu disini." Ia mengerutkan kening mendengar nada suara dingin yang dikeluarkan sang kakak. "Setidaknya, kalau kamu ada masalah dengan suamimu, kamu bisa bercerita denganku. Aku ini adikmu, bukan orang lain." Ia berkata dengan suara rendah.

" _Ms. Jung, here it is."_ Seorang pegawai menyerahkan dua buah _paper bag_ besar. Gadis itu menerima dengan kasar kemudian berlalu keluar tanpa menghiraukan sang kakak. Irene menggeleng frustasi. Ia tersenyum pada salah satu pegawai yang memberikan barang miliknya kemudian melangkah keluar mengikuti sang adik.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan cepat. Menggerutu pelan perihal sang kakak yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Ia sampai di depan mobil Lexus miliknya. Memasukan barangnya ke bagasi dengan susah payah. "Perlu bantuan?" gadis itu menoleh. Seketika rawut wajahnya berubah sumringah. "Sehun?" matanya berbinar. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tampan miliknya. Membantu gadis itu memasukkan barang belanjaan kemudian menutup pelan pintu bagasi. Pandangan Krystal tidak lepas sedikitpun dari gerak-gerik pria itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Kebetulan aku lewat, lalu melihatmu. Jadi aku sapa saja sekalian." Pemuda itu menjelaskan. Krystal mengangguk kecil. "Aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Tunggu!" langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Ia membalikkan badan. Krystal menengadahkan tangannya "Ponselmu." Sehun mengerenyit, bingung. "Sudah sini berikan dulu ponselmu." Sehun merogoh sakunya kemudian menyerahkan ponsel hitam miliknya dengan ragu. Gadis itu menyambar dengan cepat kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar. Sedetik kemudian ponsel gadis itu berbunyi dan Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Krystal kembali menyerahkan ponsel milik lelaki itu. "Itu nomorku. Simpan ya." ucapnya ceria. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Sehun melangkah menjauh. Ia mengangkat ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. Ia pikir akan susah untuk mendekati gadis itu. Ternyata malah sebaliknya. Mudah sekali. Tidak heran jika Jongin sangat membenci wanita itu. Model gadis seperti dia, disuguhi pria tampan pasti akan dikejar habis-habisan.

Drrrt Drrrt

Sehun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Halo?" Ia menjawab panggilan dan line di sebrang menyahut. "Hyung dimana?"

"…"

"Jangan. Biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu. Kirimi aku alamatnya."

"…"

"Baik. Aku akan tiba disana setengah jam lagi."

PIP

* * *

Sehun membaca berlembar-lembar kertas dikedua tangannya dengan hati-hati. Keningnya mengerut tipis. Terlalu serius mendalami kata demi kata yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hati-hati. Kedua bola matamu itu bisa keluar kalau begitu terus." Seorang pria yang duduk dihadapannya kemudian menyerahkan secangkir teh. Sehun mengangkat wajah kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima cangkir tersebut. Ia menyesapnya pelan lalu kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Hyung, darimana kamu dapatkan semua ini?" Sehun bertanya setelah membeca lembaran terakhir. Luhan mendesah kecil setelah menelan minumnya. Lelaki itu menaruh cangkir teh dengan hati-hati di meja. "CFO Beyond's group yang beberapa hari lalu mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa dia mau memberikan berkas ini?" sudut bibir pria itu terangkat.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun tersenyum miring. "Dia tidak mengundurkan diri. Dia dipaksa untuk mengundurkan diri. Kamu tahu bagaimana mereka. Saat mereka sudah tidak membutuhkanmu, mereka membuangmu seperti sampah." Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian menyeruput cangkir teh ditangan kirinya. Hening setelahnya. Kedua pria itu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sehun masih sibuk dengan bacaannya sedangkan Luhan tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Sehun." Pria itu memanggil sang adik pelan. Ia menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya dengan lirih. "Jongin bagaimana?" ia bertanya hati-hati. Takut menyinggung. Sehun tersenyum miris. Tangannya kembali terjulur untuk menyeruput minuman di hadapannya. Luhan menghela nafas. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Ia tidak perlu jawaban sang adik. Luhan sudah paham. Dia sudah tahu tanpa Sehun harus bercerita. Pria itu menatap kasian pada sang adik.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku janji akan membantumu mendapatkannya kembali." Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Sehun menatap sang kakak dengan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Sehun, aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu sebagai adikku."

* * *

"Kris, ayah harap kamu bisa menjaga sikap besok saat rapat. Jangan membuat ayah seperti orang idiot karena bersikeras memberimu posisi dalam perusahaan. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Nada suaranya memang terdengar halus. Akan tetapi, Kris tahu bahwa terselip ancaman dibalik kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu dengan tenang menyuapkan steak kedalam mulutnya tanpa sedikitpun melakukan kontak mata dengan sang anak.

Kris berdecak pelan. Melepaskan genggamannya pada pisau dan garpu dengan sengaja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang keras. Ia mengangkat wajah lalu menatap datar sang ayah. "Kalau ayah tidak ingin malu, jangan memberiku tempat di perusahaan. Aku tidak butuh dan aku tidak menginginkannya." Yunho menyipitkan kedua matanya. Menarik nafas pelan. Sebelah tangannya mengepal. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menampar putra satu-satunya itu. "Jangan membuat ayah menamparmu, Kris." Kris tersenyum meremehkan, menantang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Tampar saja. Aku tidak perduli."

PLAK

"Kalian sudah hentikan!" Sooyoung akhirnya membuka suara. Berusaha melerai pertengkaran diantara putra dan suaminya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecil. Menatap mohon kepada sang anak untuk berhenti. "Kris, ayolah. Ibu mohon bersikaplah yang sopan." Pria itu mendecih. Menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya. "Oppa, ayolah. Sekali saja bersikap dewasa dan simpanlah sikap bar-barmu itu." Krystal angkat bicara. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada si adik bungsu. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai. "Apa? Kamu bilang apa barusan? Kamu… anak manja sepertimu? Menyuruhku untuk bersikap dewasa? Aku bar-bar katamu?" Ia tertawa setelahnya. "Ya ampun Krys, _you are so funny!_ Jangan sok menggurui kalau dirimu sendiri saja seperti jalang!"

"Oppa!" Krystal berseru dalam bahasa ibu-nya. "Kris!" Sooyoung menyela, berusaha menghentikan perdebatan diantara anaknya. "Kamu dengan mudah melempar tubuhmu pada lelaki. Terakhir kali aku lihat, Kim Kai membawamu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk." Pemuda itu berseru pada sang adik. "Ibu tahu? Anak bungsu kesayangan ibu ini, yang ibu bangga-banggakan bahkan tidak lebih baik dari seorang pelacur kecil!"

"Kris cukup!"

"Dan kamu!" Pria itu menunjuk Suho. "Apa kamu benar-benar mencintai kakakku?" Kedua bola mata Suho melebar. Kris menggeleng. "Tunggu, pertanyaannya salah. _Let me change the question._ Apa kamu benar-benar menyukai wanita?" satu alisnya terangkat. "Aku tahu kamu sering sekali pergi ke _club gay_ di San Fransisco." Pemuda itu beralih melihat kakak sulungnya yang sedang mengempalkan tangan. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Noona… Kamu tahu tentang hal itu bukan? Dan kamu membiarkannya karena kamu bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kalian menikah hanya karena tuntutan ayah dan ibu dan juga demi _merger_ perusahaan milik keluarga Suho hyung." Ia tersenyum remeh.

Pemuda itu memutar kepala kembali menatap sang ayah. "Jangan bersikap seolah ayah peduli padaku dan melakukan semuanya demi kebaikanku. Karena kita sama-sama tahu bahwa semuanya hanya untuk perusahaan dan martabat keluarga ini di depan publik." Kris menatap mata pria itu dalam. "Kita ini bahkan bukan sebuah keluarga. Semua yang kalian tampilkan di depan publik adalah palsu. Benar-benar palsu." Nada suaranya berubah rendah.

"Pergi sekarang sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku." Yunho menatap tajam sang putra sambil menggeram. Jemarinya mengepal menahan amarah. Kris menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Membanting serbetnya kasar kemudian berlalu pergi.

* * *

Selepas kepergian Kris, suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan di kediaman Jung. Sooyoung menoleh pada putri sulungnya, menuntut. "Irene, apa benar yang adikmu itu katakan?" Irene terdiam sebentar kemudian menarik nafas. Ia menoleh kearah sang ibunda dengan ekspresi datar. "Aku bahkan sudah tahu sebelum kami menikah." Ia melirik Suho. "Dia ini gay, bu. Bahkan orang awam pun tahu. Kenapa ibu bahkan tidak bisa membedakan?" Suho menghela nafas. "Irene." Wanita itu menengok kearah sang suami. "Apa? Mau menyangkal?" Pria itu bungkam. Irene kembali melihat kearah Sooyoung dan Yunho bergantian.

"Setelah kami mengucapkan janji suci di altar, Suho dan diriku membuat kesepakatan. Kami akan menjalani rumah tangga seperti yang kalian inginkan. Kami akan menjadi pasangan suami istri teladan yang kalian harapkan." Wanita itu menjeda. "Dengan catatan, kami tidak akan saling mengusik kehidupan percintaan masing-masing. _That's why I don't even care how many whores that he screwed up."_ Sooyoung menarik nafas. Memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Tidak menyangka kalau kehidupan rumah tangga putri sulungnya akan menjadi hancur seperti itu. "Kenapa kamu tidak katakan jauh hari sebelum menikah!" Ia berkata gemas.

"Memangnya ibu mau mendengar?" Irene jawabnya pelan. Wanita itu menatap sang ayah. "Kris benar. Kita ini palsu." Wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi. Suho menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Membungkuk hormat. "Maaf kalian baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Aku permisi." Pria itu hendak melangkah pergi. "Suho." Ia menghentikan langkah. Membalik badan, menatap kearah sang ayah mertua.

"Tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya, kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jangan sampai public tahu." Yunho berkata dengan nada mengancam. Suho menunduk. Ia ingin membantah. Tangannya mengepal. Tapi Ia teringat akan nasib perusahaan milik ayahnya. Bila bukan karena pernikahannya dengan Irene, usaha yang ayahnya rintis dari nol itu bisa hancur. Ia melakukan ini semua untuk keluarganya. "Baik yah." Lelaki itu melangkah pergi setelah memberi hormat. Yunho menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju ruang kerja pribadinya. "Yeobo!" Sooyoung berseru memanggil sang suami. Wanita paruh baya itu bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan mengikuti.

"Huft! _What a 'great' family dinner."_ Krystal memutar bola matanya malas, menghela nafas. Jessica melihat risih pada sang adik. "Apa?" si bungsu berkata tidak perduli. Ia bangun dari duduknya. "Keluarga kita ini benar-benar bencana. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kita pantas disebut keluarga." Gadis itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Jessica menghembuskan nafas. Memijat kepalanya pening. Ia melihat sang ibu yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya kemudian menghampiri. "Bu." Sooyoung menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Jessica mengikuti dari belakang. "Bagaimana?" mereka sampai di kamar utama. Sooyoung mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, merogoh laci meja nakas miliknya kemudian menelan beberapa pil di tangannya. Jessica merebut botol obat di tangan sang ibu kasar. "Bu, jangan sering minum obat seperti ini!" ucapnya kesal. Sooyoung tidak menghiraukan sang putri. Ia menghela nafas.

Jessica mendudukkan diri di hadapan sang ibu. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Kening wanita paruh baya itu berkerut. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ayah." Balasnya pelan. Sooyoung kembali menghela nafas. "Dia tetap bersikeras bahwa Kris harus datang." Jessica diam mendengarkan. "Besok itu rapat dewan direksi. Kris harus hadir sebagai pewaris perusahaan." Wanita itu melihat kearah sang putri. "Bisa kamu bujuk dia?"

"Aku?" Sooyoung mengangguk. Jessica menggidikkan bahu. "Kenapa aku?"

"Diantara kami, hanya kamulah yang paling bisa bicara dengan Kris." Jessica mengangguk mengerti. "Ibu heran kenapa dia tidak pernah membentakmu sedangkan kalau bicara dengan yang lain…" Sooyoung kembali menghela nafas diakhir kalimat. Tidak melanjutkan. "Mungkin karena kami kembar." Sang putri menjawab. Sooyoung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jessica dengan cepat. Sesaat, Ia terpaku. Hatinya tercubit. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Yah, meskipun tidak mirip." Jessica menyengir kecil. "Ya sudah. Ibu tidur. Masalah Kris biar aku yang urus." Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Sooyoung tersenyum pahit memperhatikan punggung sang putri menjauh. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kepala tempat tidur. _Tuhan, maafkan aku._ Batinnya.

* * *

" _Jess, if you are here cause mom and dad told you to, you better get the hell out."_ Kris menatap sang kembaran datar sambil menggoyangkan segelas _wine_ ditangan kanannya. Jessica mengerutkan kening kemudian berjalan menghentak kearah pria itu. Wanita itu dengan kasar menyingkirkan kaki jenjang milik Kris yang terselonjor di sofa kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Kris menatap jengah kearahnya. "Jess!" Jessica menghela nafas. Memiringkan badan menatap pria itu dengan serius. "Kris, sekali ini saja. Lakukan apa yang ayah mau." Kris mendecih. Pria itu menggeleng. " _Never."_

"Tapi kamu ini pewaris."

 _"I don't care!"_ Jessica memukul kepala lelaki itu kencang. "Jessica!" Kris menatap kesal kearah sang kembaran. Sang wanita balas melotot padanya. Kris menggerutu kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Jessica menghembuskan nafas. "Lakukan ini demi keluarga."

"Memangnya aku bagian dari kalian? Ayah saja tidak pernah menganggapku." Wanita itu kembali menoyor kepala sang kembaran. "Jess!"

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan suka asal." Sungutnya kasar. Jessica menghela nafas kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Kris, aku serius. Kamu ini pewaris." Ia menoleh pada pria disampingnya. Bibir gadis mengerucut lucu. Matanya menatap memohon. Giliran Kris yang menghela nafas berat. Memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jess, jangan membuatku melempar wajahmu yang sok imut begitu." Jessica mendecih kemudian menoyor kepala pemuda itu. "Sialan!" wanita itu mendengus sebal. Kris terkekeh kecil. "Hei! Aku ini kakakmu loh! Seenaknya saja main toyor."

"Kakak beda lima belas menit saja bangga." Gadis itu mendengus sebal. Tangannya bersedekap di dada. "Yang penting statusnya kan tetep kakak."

"Bodo!" Kris tertawa melihat kelakuan sang adik. Sampai memegangi perutnya sakit. Jessica menatap sebal kearah pria itu. "Diam!" bentaknya. Pria itu semakin mengencangkan tawanya. Jessica menghela nafas sebal kemudian bangkit dari duduk. Wanita itu berjalan kearah lemari pendingin. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa Ia minum. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika tidak menemukan satu botol pun air mineral. "Kulkasmu ini isinya minuman beralkohol semua?" Kris menoleh pada sang adik lalu menyengir kecil. Jessica mendesah. "Berdoa saja supaya kamu tidak cepat mati ya." Ia berkata sarkas. Wanita itu kembali berjalan menghampiri Kris. Duduk tepat di sampingnya. Hening sesaat. Jessica melihat lurus kearah televisi dan Kris yang menatap kosong, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan datang." Pria iu bersuara. Jessica menoleh. Mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sungguh, aku akan datang. Dan aku janji tidak akan berulah kali ini." Wanita itu terdiam sebentar menatap sang kembaran. Tangannya terangkat, menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Dahi Kris mengerut. "Janji?"

"Kayak bocah banget ya kamu."

"Janji?" Jessica bersikukuh menjulurkan jarinya dengan pandangan menuntut. Kris menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau menyambut milik sang kembaran. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Janji."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Disini moment hunkai kurang ya? gak ada malah hehe :) chapter ini udah mau masuk konfliknya si sehun, jadi scene si Jongin agak berkurang.

Aku mau kembali berterima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review cerita ini dan memberi masukan untukku. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat amat berterima kasih :)

Ada beberapa komentar yang bilang kalau penggunaan kata 'kau' lebih baik digunakan instead of 'kamu'

Aku sungguh menghargai saran kalian tapi... maaf, aku tidak bisa merubah penggunaan kata itu. Aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba mengetik ceritanya dengan mengganti kata 'kamu' menjadi 'kau' dan berujung aku hapus dan di ganti jadi 'kamu' lagi karena jujur aja, malah jadi aneh menurutku. Jadi, aku mohon maaf untuk yang agak risih dengan penggunaan kata 'kamu' di cerita ini dan aku harap kalian bisa tetap menikmati alur ceritanya :)

Love, Selena

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Chapter: 4 of...

Warning: alur maju-mundur, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya resah. Berulang kali Ia menarik kemudian menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. Kedua tangannya saling meremat gelisah. Tidak tahu juga kenapa harus segugup ini. Padahalkan Ia hanya akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Baekhyun kembali melihat kearah kaca jendela ruangan yang memantulkan sosoknya. Ia berdiri mendekat. Memeriksa lagi penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah. Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik lemarinya hanya untuk berpakaian hari ini. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan. T-shirt putih dengan jeans berwarna navy serta blazer coklat sangatlah pas membalut tubuhnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan, menata rambut pirang miliknya.

" _You look great, Baek."_ Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah mendudukkan diri di bangku kerjanya sembari tersenyum manis. Baekhyun memegangi tengkuknya canggung. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Maaf, saya kira Anda masih di luar." Jongin masih tetap menyunggingkan senyum lalu memberi isyarat kepada lelaki itu untuk duduk dishadapannya. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kontrak kerja pada Baekhyun lalu meletakkan pulpen disamping. "Ini kontrakmu. Selama lima tahun kedepan, kamu terikat dengan kami. Kamu bisa mengambil job lain di luar akan tetapi prioritasmu hanya satu, majalah kami." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Silahkan dibaca duhulu. Kalau ada yang tidak kamu setujui, bisa langsung kamu sampaikan padaku." Jongin tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Baekhyun mengangkat kontrak tersebut kemudian membacanya seksama. Jongin memperhatikan dengan was-was.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia meraih pulpen dihadapannya kemudian menandatangi kontrak itu dengan yakin. Pria itu tersenyum sembari menyerahkan kertas itu kembali pada Jongin. "Jadi, kapan saya mulai bisa bekerja?" Jongin menerima dengan senyum sumringah."Pemotretan untuk _cover_ akan diadakan minggu depan. Sekretarisku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti."

"Terima kasih tuan Kim." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat. "Jangan terlalu formal denganku." Pria itu menjawab. "Baiklah, ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia menjulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Jongins dihadapannya. "Terima kasih, Jongin." Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun membalikkans badan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Jongin kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tengah memilih model yang cocok untuk tema majalah bulan ini. Ia berpikir untuk mengontrak Kendall Jenner. Tapi Ia rasa Gigi Hadid sangatlah cocok untuk temanya kali ini. Ia pernah bekerja sama dengan gadis itu untuk tema majalah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan masalahnya adalah itu. Jongin pantang bekerja dengan model yang sudah pernah tampil di _cover_ majalahnya. Jongin menghela nafas. Mengambil lembaran profil salah satu model papan atas yang menjadi kandidat. Ia memijat keningnya pelan. _Aku rasa harus meminta pendapat Chanyeol kali ini,_ gumamnya. Ia mengangkat gagang telpon di meja sebelah kanan.

"Yeol, ke ruanganku bisa? _Need some help in here."_ Jongin menutup telpon ketika menerima jawaban 'iya' dari sang sepupu. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda itu sudah memasuki ruangannya lalu duduk di hadapan.

"Apa?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil selembar foto. "Kendall?" Sebelah tangannya mengambil foto kedua. "Gigi?" Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil foto ketiga. "Cara?"

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kamu menyuruhku datang ke sini dan meninggalkan laporan yang sedang aku kerjakan hanya untuk membantumu memilih model mana yang akan kamu gunakan?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya sambil mengangguk lucu. "Astaga Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik pelan.

"Aku bingung, Yeol!" sungut pemuda itu sebal. Jongin menundukkan kepala lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Otakku benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja beberapa hari ini." Gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat wajah. Jongin menggeleng pelan. _"Never mind."_

"Kim Kai." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara rendah. Jongin mendengus. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sana, kembali saja ke ruanganmu."

"Tidak akan sebelum kamu mengatakan padaku ada apa." Jongin mendesah keras sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yeol!" Giliran Chanyeol yang menghela nafas berat. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi sembari melipat tangan di dada. Melancarkan tatapan penuh curiga pada Jongin. Kening pemuda dihadapannya mengerut dalam. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" protesnya. Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Jongin menuntut. Pemuda yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafas kasar, menyerah.

"Aku tidur dengan Sehun." Kedua mata bulat milik Chanyeol melebar. Seketika dia memajukan tubuhnya. "Aku mabuk." Jongin berkata lirih. "Aku menampar dan memakinya. Dan sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan sosoknya dari kepalaku." Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jemari Chanyeol mengepal. Tanpa sepatah kata, Ia segera beranjak pergi dengan luapan emosi yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Yeol, kamu mau kemana?" Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Pria itu berlalu keluar begitu saja. Jongin bangun dari duduknya lalu mengikuti sang sepupu. "Yeol!" Ia berseru.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya lalu menyambar kunci mobil kasar. Jongin menatap bingung sepupunya itu yang berjalan tergesa menuju keluar. "Park Chanyeol!" Jongin meraih lengannya sebelum memasuki lift. "Dia masih tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu?" Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Jawab saja Jongin!" Pemuda itu tersentak kemudian mengangguk.

TING!

"Yeol, tunggu!" Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Kamu mau apa?"

"Membunuhnya." Chanyeol berkata asal. Wajahnya mengeras. Jongin tahu Chanyeol sangat emosi sekarang dan hal ini tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali. "Chanyeol!" Jongin berseru. Ia menarik sang sepupu kembali ke ruang kerjanya. "Jongin!" Chanyeol menyentak pegangan sepupunya itu pada lengan kiri miliknya. Jongin menatap mohon pada pria itu. "Yeol, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol terdiam sembari menatap kedua mata milik Jongin kasihan. Ia membingkai wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus seberkas air mata yang menetes di pipi Jongin. "Apa dia menyakitimu lagi?" Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah dia selalu menyakitiku?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya. Dan itu berlaku untukmu. Jangan berurusan dengannya. Jangan melawannya demi aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku janji, itu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya." Jongin berkata meyakinkan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol erat sambil menatapnya memohon. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyerah. Pria itu membawa Jongin kedalam pelukan. Pemuda itu balas memeluk erat. "Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi. Jangan membuatku sedih hanya karena melihatmu kembali tersakiti olehnya."

* * *

"Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Oh Sehun. Mulai hari ini saya bertugas sebagai CFO perusahaan yang baru. Saya mohon kerja samanya dari kalian semua." Sehun tersenyum sembari membungkuk diakhir kalimat. Anggota rapat yang terdiri dari dewan komisaris dan kepala divisi bertepuk tangan sebagai apresiasi atas presentasi CFO yang baru saja menjabat. Sehun mendudukkan diri kembali di kursinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada putra ketiga Jung yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat, tersenyum meremehkan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun bertepuk tangan karena salut akan Kris yang bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat onar kali ini. Ia tersenyum kecut mendapati Presdir Jung yang tersenyum bangga pada sang putra. _Senyum itu harusnya untukku,_ batinnya.

"Itu tadi adalah beberapa rancangan program yang saya buat. Sebagai CEO yang baru, saya mohon kerja sama dan dukungannya dari Anda sekalian. Terima Kasih." Kris mengakhiri presentasinya dengan tersenyum tipis lalu membungkukkan badan hormat. Ia melirik pada sang ayah yang tersenyum puas kearahnya.

Rapat itu berakhir dengan pidato Presdir Jung yang membanggakan sang putra. Kris memutar bola matanya malas ketika sang ayah merangkul pundaknya bangga lalu menepuknya pelan. Keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat dan setelahnya, para anggota rapat berhamburan untuk keluar. Sehun menatap keduanya dari jauh dengan menahan sakit didadanya. Ia tersenyum miris. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena genangan air di pelupuk mata. Seharusnya ialah yang berada diposisi Kris sekarang. Seharusnya… Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu mengahapus setitik air mata yang jatuh.s

Kris tersenyum paksa ketika beberapa anggota dewan datang menghampiri untuk mengucapkan selamat akan dirinya yang telah resmi menjadi bagian dalam perusahaan. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sekilas. Tidak berniat untuk meladeni. Ketika akhirnya mereka pergi, Kris kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menoleh menatap sang ayah. "Jangan sok bangga denganku. Aku tahu itu hanya topengmu." Ujarnya sarkas. Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali merangkul bahu sang putra kemudian membawanya berjalan memasuki lift. Kris mendesah malas. Sebenarnya ingin menyentak tangan sang ayah. Hanya saja Kris sudah janji dengan sang kembaran untuk tidak berulah hari ini.

 _"Son, listen to me."_ Yunho berkata setelah mereka sampai di ruangannya. Pria setengah baya itu mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja sembari memberi isyarat pada sang putra untuk duduk dihadapan. "Ayah benar-benar bangga padamu tadi." Ia tersenyum tulus. Kris mengerutkan kening, sangsis. Tumben sekali pak tua ini lembut dengannya. Pemuda itu berdehem.

"Langsung saja. Jangan basa-basi." Ia berkata cepat. Yunho mengangkat satu alis. Pria itu mendesah kemudian. "Aku tahu, selama ini aku bukanlah ayah panutan untukmu. Tapi sungguh Kris, ayah benar-benar menyayangimu. Semua perlakuan yang ayah berikan selama ini hanya untuk membuatmu bersikap lebih baik." Yang lebih muda terdiam. Kris tidak menyangkal bahwa hatinya sedikit tersentuh. Ia menatap senyum yang terukir di wajah itu dan Kris tahu itu senyuman yang tulus. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk sang putra erat. _"I'm proud of you, kid."_ Ucapnya sembari menepuk punggung Kris lembut.

Seseorang itu memperhatikan interaksi mereka dalam diam. Jemarinya mengepal menahan amarah. Dadanya sesak menahan emosi yang membuncah. Sehun masih menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding tembok yang menutupi sosok dirinya. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskan dengan perlahan. Mengusap setetes air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Ia berdehem kemudian berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibir. " _Mr. Jung, you asked for me?"_ Ia menginterupsi kedua pria beda usia tersebut.

Yunho melepas dekapan dari sang anak kemudian tersenyum sumringah. _"Mr. Oh. Come here. I want you to meet my son, Kris."_ Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang seumuran dengannya. _"Nice to see you, Sir. Great job with the presentation ."_ Ia menjulurkan tangan, menjabat telapak Kris yang mengangguk malas. "Kalian berdua, duduk dulu." Kedua pemuda itu mengikuti perintah sang Jung besar, sedangkan beliau mendudukkan diri di hadapan. "Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Proposal yang sudah kamu buat itu sangat menarik Kris. Pembuatan _resort_ di daerah Jeju sedang dipertimbangkan. Ayah ingin kamu bertanggung jawab pada proyek itu. Dan Sehun, saya harap kamu bisa mencari para investor untuk menaruh sahamnya pada proyek ini." Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum. "Kris?" Pemuda itu mendesah malas. "Fine." Yunho tersenyum puas. "Kalian boleh pergi." Keduanya bangun dari duduk lalu membungkuk hormat.

* * *

"Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Sehun menjulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum ramah. Kris melirik sekilas pada pria itu kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa ada niatan untuk balas menjabat Sehun. Ia mendesah lelah lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Drrt Drrt

"Halo?"

 _"Hun, kamu dimana?"_

"Kantor. Ada apa?"

 _"Bisa jemput aku? Aku tidak bawa mobil dan sekarang hujan."_ Sehun melirik kearah jam di tangan kanannya. Ia mendesah pelan. Toh, ini hari pertamanya. Belum banyak pekerjaan yang akan menghabiskan waktu. "Hyung dimana?"

 _"Kantor FAME. Aku tunggu."_

PIP

Sehun terdiam. Tubuhnya membatu. Itu kantor Jongin. Bukannya dia tidak mau bertemu dengan pria itu. Sebaliknya, Ia sangat ingin melihat wajahnya. Sangat. Sampai ingin mati rasanya. Sehun hanya takut Jongin tidak mau bertatap wajah dengannya. Ia takut. Sangat takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sekarang Jongin amat sangat membencinya. Ia tidak kuat menatap pancaran mata benci yang lelaki itu berikan padanya. Sehun terlalu mencintai Jongin. Ia terlalu mendamba lelaki itu.

* * *

Pemuda itu mendesah kecil. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa kecil yang ada di lobby. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Baekhyun menatap hujan yang turun dengan lebat di balik kaca. Ia bergidik. Dingin. Pemuda itu kembali menyesap kopi dalam genggamannya. Ia melirik jam di tangan. Kemana adiknya itu? Apa ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Jongin? Sebenarnya tadi cuma alasan Baekhyun saja. Ia bawa mobil kok. Ia parkirkan di _basement._ Baekhyun hanya ingin Sehun bertemu dengan sang terkasih saja. Paling tidak menatap wajahnya dari jauh. Ia tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Sehun karena pilihan yang Ia ambil. Sehun tidak mau menyeret pria itu dalam masalahnya. Ia tidak mau Jongin ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Baekhyun tahu adiknya itu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Jongin. Tapi cara lelaki itu salah. Kalau Ia jadi Jongin, tentu saja akan enggan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Mereka menjalin hubungan dua tahun. Tinggal dalam rumah yang sama pula. Dan seenaknya saja Sehun pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Ia akan membunuh Sehun kalau berada dalam posisi Jongin.

"Baekhyun." Pemuda itu mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping sang pujaan hati. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ia menoleh, menatap pria itu. "Apa?"

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk canggung. Jakunnya naik turun, susah payah membasahi tenggorokkannya yang kering. Ia terkekeh kecil. Menunduk lalu mengangkat wajah dengan gugup. "Em… begini…" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Ya ampun. Ini bukan dia sekali. Baru kali ini Ia terlalu gugup saat berhadapan dengan lelaki. "Aku…" Ia menatap Baekhyun yang melihat bingung padanya. Kening lelaki itu berkerut. "Kamu apa?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas. Meyakinkan diri. Ia menyukai lelaki di hadapannya. Ia harus mengatakannya. Chanyeol tidak mau lagi kehilangan pemuda itu. Ia terlalu pengecut dulu saat di sekolah menengah. Sampai akhirnya butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk kembali melihat sosoknya sendirian di bar pada malam itu dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun dikasurnya. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Ia memantapkan diri.

"Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Terkejut akan pengakuan tiba-tiba pria itu. Rahangnya terbuka tanpa sadar. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Menatap lurus mata bulat pemuda di hadapannya. "Jadilah milikku, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus di hadapannya. Ingin sekali Ia bersuara 'ya' tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia mematung beberapa saat. Kemudian menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah mendekat kearahnya lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol melumat bibirnya perlahan. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia ingin menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya. Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati. Sebaliknya, Ia malah melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu kemudian balas melumat bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang pertama kali melepas tautan. Ia menunduk dengan wajah merona. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya. _"So?"_ Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Pemuda di hadapannya berdehem. Mengangkat wajah, menatap Chanyeol. "Beri aku waktu." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti. Bukankah pria ini baru saja membalas ciumannya? Lalu apa yang harus Ia pikirkan? "Bae–"

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sehun terpaku menatap keduanya. Pemuda itu memasang wajah datar. Ia melangkah pelan kearah mereka. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba emosinya kembali naik. Ia bangkit dari duduk. Melangkah cepat kearah Sehun. Kenapa si brengsek ini ada disini?

BUK

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjerit tatkala melihat Sehun tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berlari kearah mereka. Chanyeol mencekam kerah baju milik pria dihadapannya. Memberikannya bogem sekali lagi. "Yeol! Cukup!" Baekhyun menahan lengan pria itu. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya. "Kamu kenal dengan dia?" Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri. Chanyeol menatap murka kearahnya. "Kamu kenal dengan dia." Ucapnya geram. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku bisa jelaskan." Ia menatap sekeliling. Bagus. Sekarang mereka jadi bahan tontonan orang-orang. "Tidak disini." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, menatap tidak percaya pada keduanya. _"I don't need any explanation."_ Ia menatap tajam Sehun yang menyeka darahnya. _"You both fucking go right now. And Baek…"_ Ia melihat lurus kearah Baekhyun. _"I love you. But, I'm sorry. You knew this man and I want to kill him so badly for destroying my brother's life. So, goodbye."_

 _"And you."_ Ia beralih menatap Sehun. " _Never show you face in front of me or Jongin anymore."_ Pria itu berbalik. Meninggalkan keduanya yang masih mematung. Sehun menatap lelaki itu menjauh. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya. Paling tidak, Ia mau Chanyeol berada di pihaknya. Agar nanti, saat 'semuanya' sudah selesai, pria itu mau membantunya mendapatkan Jongin kembali. Sehun mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan lengan baju. "Chanyeol!" Ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang memasuki lift. Baekhyun menatap bingung sang adik.

"Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol menatap lurus kearah pintu lift yang tertutup. "Jangan membuatku semakin ingin membunuhmu Sehun." Ia berkata pelan. "Pergi dan jangan pernah muncul kembali dihadapannya." Sehun menarik nafas. Menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah.

TING

Tangan lelaki itu dengan cepat menutup pintu lift yang terbuka. Tidak mengizinkan orang lain masuk. Ia menghadap Chanyeol. "Kita perlu bicara." Chanyeol menggeram rendah, menatap malas pemuda dihadapan. "Aku serius. Kita perlu bicara."

TING

Mereka sampai di lantai sepuluh. Sehun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang melangkah cepat didepannya. Ia melirik pintu ruangan di sebelah. Menduga apakah Jongin ada disana atau tidak. Astaga! Sehun merasa sesak. Rasanya ingin berlari kesana lalu mendekap Jongin dan tak akan pernah Ia lepaskan.

"Aku beri waktu sepuluh menit." Sehun mendudukkan diri di depan pria itu. Menarik nafas. Terdiam beberapa saat. Chanyeol menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Susah payah Ia menahan kepalan tangannya untuk tidak membuat wajah tampan dihadapannya babak belur. "Waktumu terus berjalan omong-omong."

"Aku punya alasan. Aku mencintai Jongin dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Saat semuanya sudah selesai, aku berjanji akan kembali padanya. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikannya." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, mengejek. "Ya ampun Sehun!" Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu ini benar-benar tidak punya otak?" Sehun menunduk. "Kamu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tiga tahun. Bayangkan! Tiga tahun. Tidak ada kata pamit. Tidak ada surat. Kamu hilang begitu saja." Chanyeol melihat tajam kearah pemuda itu. "Dia hancur." Ia berkata pelan. "Beberapa bulan setelah kamu pergi adalah masa-masa terburuk dalam hidupnya." Kedua bola matanya menatap tajam Sehun yang semakin menundukkan kepala. "Dia amat mencintaimu dan kamu membuangnya seperti sampah."

"Dia bahkan melawan paman dan bibiku hanya untukmu. Hanya demi bersamamu. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Jongin, dia tidak pernah melawan ayah dan ibunya. Dan Ia melakukan itu untukmu."

"Maaf." Suaranya tercekat. Hatinya tercubit. Sakit. "Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun."

"Lalu kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" Tubuh keduanya menegang. Sehun berharap suara itu hanya imajinasinya belaka. Sangkin rindunya Ia dengan Jongin, Sehun berharap suara yang Ia dengar itu hanya halusinasinya. Tapi tidak, itu benar Jongin. Berdiri kaku disana, menatapnya dengan air mata terkumpul di sudut mata. Itu Jonginnya… yang menatap benci pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" tuntutnya. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap sayu pada sang terkasih. "Jongin." Ia melangkah mendekat. "Jawab bajingan!" pemuda itu menangis. "Berikan aku alasan!" Sehun sampai dihadapanny. Menatap kedua iris coklat yang memerah. Jongin memukul bahunya keras. "Jawab!" Ia berseru. Semakin mengencangkan pukulannya. "Jawab brengsek!" Sehun menatap sedih sang terkasih yang menangis terisak. Ia menahan tangan pemuda itu lalu memeluknya erat. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia menatap sang sepupu yang menangis terisak. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Jongin bersama Sehun di dalam. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Jongin butuh penjelasan. Ia butuh Jongin untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun yang berlari tergesa kearahnya. Pemuda itu menghampiri. "Dimana Sehun?" ucapnya dengan terengah. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan pemuda itu. Menyeretnya melangkah menjauh. "Chanyeol!" Ia berseru. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. "Dimana Sehun?" Pemuda dihadapannya menghela nafas. "Di dalam bersama Jongin. Jangan ganggu mereka. Sekarang ikut aku. Aku butuh penjelasan darimu."

* * *

Jongin menatap kosong lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya dengan mata sembab. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan Sehun belum mau membuka mulutnya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk bicara. Bukan menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah yang menjijikan seperti itu." Sehun menunduk, menarik nafas. "Aku minta maaf."

"Aku butuh penjelasan bukan kata maaf." Ia berkata dingin. Sehun menghela nafas sembari mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengerti?!" serunya. Menatap Jongin lirih. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang Jongin." Ia bergumam. Jongin menarik nafas. "Kenapa kamu begitu pengecut?" Matanya kembali berair. "Aku ini mencintaimu. Kamu tahu itu. Katakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya." Pemuda itu menuntut. "Aku kira kita baik-baik saja. Apa salahku? Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?"

"Ini bukan tentangmu Jongin!" Ia berseru. Jongin tersentak. Sehun mendesah. Merasa bersalah. "Maaf bukan maksudku membentakmu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah kearah Jongin. Pria itu mendudukkan diri disampingnya lalu merangkul Jongin dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Jongin tidak berontak. Karena jujur, Ia rindu dengan tubuh ini. Sangat. Jongin menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun yang tidak pernah berubah. "Kamu masih pakai parfum ini." Ia bergumam. Sehun tersenyum tipis, mengangguk. "Parfum pilihanmu memang selalu pas untukku." Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus pelan rambut halus Jongin. Ia mencium pucuk kepala pria itu lalu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi hatiku hanya untukmu." Ia bergumam. Jongin balas mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi, apa kamu memaafkanku?" Jongin terdiam. Sesaat kemudian Ia mengangguk.

Pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap kearah obsidian berwarna coklat milik Sehun. "Tapi bukan berarti aku mau kembali denganmu." Sehun tersenyum miris. Hatinya sakit. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak mau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya." Sehun menarik nafas. Mencoba meraup oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Ia mengangguk dengan mata berair. "Aku mengerti." Mereka berdua terdiam. Saling menatap dengan cinta. Enggan merusak keheningan yang tercipta.

 _"Can you give me a break up kiss?"_ Sehun tersenyum jahil. Jongin terkekeh. Pemuda itu mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Alis pemuda dihadapannya bertaut. _"I'm asking for a break up kiss not a break up peck."_ Jongin tertawa kecil. Sehun menatap lekat wajahnya. Pria dihadapannya ini benar-benar masih sama. Masihlah Jonginnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bagaimana cara Ia tersenyum, bagaimana cara Ia tertawa. Jongin memukul lengan Sehun, refleks yang sudah Sehun hapal saat pria itu terbahak. _"I love you."_ Sehun bergumam. Membuat Jongin menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap lekat pemuda itu lalu memberikan ciuman terakhir darinya.

Mereka melumat pelan-pelan. Sehun menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Jongin bergantian sementara lawan mainnya hanya pasrah mengikuti. Ia membawa Jongin mendekat, merengkuh pinggang pemuda itu. Mengusap punggungnya menggoda. Jongin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu. Meremas rambut Sehun gemas kemudian beralih mengusap pipinya. Sehun sedikit tersentak. Ciuman mereka terhenti. Jongin menjauhkan diri sambil menatap bingung pemuda di depannya. Sedetik kemudian Ia menyadari lebam yang terukir dipipi lelaki itu. Ia menunduk melihat lengan baju Sehun yang terdapat bercak darah. Jongin menghela nafas. "Chanyeol?" Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah kotak medis lalu mengeluarkan kapas serta alcohol dan sebuah salep kemudian kembali duduk di hadapan Sehun. "Sini." Ia memegang dagu Sehun lalu mulai membersihkan luka di pipinya. Sehun memperhatikan gerak gerik lelaki itu tanpa berkedip. Sedikit berjengit saat jari telunjuk Jongin mengoleskan salep tersebut pada lebamnya. Ia memegang tangan lelaki itu lalu mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Jongin menghela nafas. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman lelaki itu. _"Prove it. Do whatever it is your 'thing' and then we'll see."_ Lelaki itu kembali beranjak, membereskan kotak medisnya. Sehun bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju Jongin. _"Then you will comeback to me?"_ Ia bertanya penuh harap. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. _"Then, I'll think about it."_

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin. Sehun sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menyakiti Jongin terlalu dalam. Tapi… bolehkan dia berharap? Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun ingin Jongin kembali menjadi miliknya dan membahagiakan lelaki itu. _"But, for now I think we can be friend."_ Sehun menatap miris Jongin di depannya. _"Good bye, Sehun."_ Jongin menjulurkan tangan. Lelaki itu menatap telapak tangan milik sang terkasih pilu. Berat hati ia menjabatnya sembari tersenyum miris. _"At least, I can be your friend for now."_

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

In case you didn't know:

 _ **CEO: Chief Executive Officer**_

 _ **CFO: Chief Financial Officer**_

 _ **Chairman: Seseorang yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan (founder/pendiri)**_

* * *

a/n: holaaaaaaaa! maaf ya baru update sekarang hehe

oh iya, chapter kemarin itu ada kesalahan penulisan. pas scene Suho, si Kris bilang dia sering main ke gay ke club di daerah Itaewon padahal seharusnya San Fransisco, terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah bertanya. btw, udah aku rubah kok hehe maaf yaa untuk ketidaktelitian diriku ini.

Last words, _**review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Chapter: 5 of...

Warning: alur gak jelas, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

a/n: Holaaaaa! Maafkan aku yang baru update hehe

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

"Apa yang mau kamu dengar dariku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. Lelaki itu masih terdiam. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi erat. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Rintik hujan membasahi kaca mobil dari luar. "Kalau ingin melempiaskan kekesalanmu, pukul saja aku. Jangan hanya diam seperti orang bisu." Ia kembali menatap jengah kearah Chanyeol yang masih bungkam. "Aku pergi." Tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil tapi terhalang oleh telapak milik pemuda itu. Chanyeol menatap kearahnya. Menuntut. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Sehun?" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Dia adikku." Kening Chanyeol mengerut. "Dia sahabat yang sudah seperti adik." Pemuda itu memperjelas. "Berapa lama?"

"Tujuh belas tahun." Kedua mata milik lelaki itu membola.

"Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanku bila itu menyangkut Jongin." Chanyeol menatap lekat pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa yang dia sembunyikan?"

"Aku bilang bukan urusanmu."

"Dia meninggalkan adikku. Menyakitinya sedemikian rupa. Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Apapun itu yang menyangkut Jongin adalah urusanku juga." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Astaga!" Ia menjerit kecil. "Kenapa kamu menempatkanku di posisi ini?!" Ia menatap resah pada lelaki itu. "Sehun mencintai Jongin. Kamu tidak perlu meragukannya." Ia menghela nafas. "Sehun punya sesuatu yang harus Ia selesaikan. Aku juga tidak yakin apa itu." Ia menatap Chanyeol memohon. "Jadi aku mohon jangan pojokkan aku disini." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang jatuh pada atap mobil yang mengisi sunyi.

"Umurnya saat itu delapan tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan di Boston. Ibu dan ayahku rutin mengunjungi panti itu setiap akhir tahun. Kami memberi bantuan entah sandang maupun pangan." Chanyeol menoleh. Menyimak perkataan pemuda disampingnya dengan seksama. "Waktu itu hari natal. Semua anak-anak berkumpul di ruang tengah. Saling berbagi dan bertukar tawa satu sama lain. Tapi dia lain." Baekhyun menarik nafas. Matanya menerawang. "Sehun hanya duduk terdiam disudut kasurnya. Aku datang menghampirinya lalu ia menangis dalam pelukanku."

"Dia tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Tapi saat itu, dia mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lirih. Ia mengesah. "Hidupnya hancur disaat umurnya yang bahkan belum genap satu dekade. Ibunya diceraikan oleh suaminya. Diusir dan dicoreng dari keluarga kemudian dibunuh oleh wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri ayah biologisnya." Kening Chanyeol berkerut semakin dalam. Tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tersenyum tipiss. "Kamu tidak akan mengerti. Hidupmu selalu sempurna." Ia menatap lurus mata pemuda itu. "Sehun adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin seandainya dia punya pilihan."

"Dia punya masalah yang harus Ia selesaikan. Dia tidak ingin menyeret Jongin dalam masalahnya. Ia tahu Jongin mencintainya sebesar ia mencintai adikmu itu." Baekhyun mendekat tangannya terjulur mengelus pipi kanan pemuda di sampingnya. Lelaki itu mengecup pelan milik Chanyeol. " _Keep this conversation to your self. Promise me you won't tell Jongin. He deserve to hear this from Sehun himself."_ Ia menatap Chanyeol terakhir kali lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas. Bimbang.

* * *

"Jong, ada waktu?" Kepala pria itu menyembul di daun pintu. Melihat pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya menatap kosong karah jendela. Sebelah alis Junmyeon terangkat. "Jongin?" Pemuda itu tersentak. Menoleh ke sumber suara. "Oh, hyung. Ada apa?" Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Junmyeon melangkah masuk menuju sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan. Mendudukkan dirinya kasar lalu membanting pelan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Beranjak dari duduknya. Mendudukan diri dihadapan pria itu. "Ada apa?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas. "Mereka sudah tahu." Alis Jongin bertaut. Junmyeon menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan lirih. "Kedua mertuaku dan adik-adik iparku. Semuanya tahu." Mata Jongin membola. Ia mengerti maksudnya sekarang. Ia mengelus pelan pundak lelaki itu. "Irene memberi tahu mereka? Bukankah Ia sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan ini?" Junmyeon menggeleng. "Kris."

"Bajingan kecil itu membeberkannya didepan kedua mertuaku. Dasar sialan!" Ia berkata geram. Jemarinya mengepal menahan amarah. "Kenapa kamu tidak bercerai saja darinya?" Junmyeon melirik Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum miris. "Seandainya aku bisa melakukan itu." gumamnya. "Kamu tahu pernikahanku dengannya hanya demi kelangsungan perusahaan milik ayahku." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku ingin lepas, Jong." Ia menatap sendu pemuda dihadapannya. Kedua matanya mulai buram terhalang air mata. "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus." Jongin memajukan tubuhnya. Melingkarkan lengan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu. Junmyeon menangis terisak. "Ini bukan diriku. Bukan kehidupan yang aku mau." Jongin mengelus pundaknya menenangkan. Junmyeon mengeratkan pelukan.

"Ceraikan saja dia." Jongin berkata dibalik punggung pria itu. Ia menggeleng, menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana nasib perusahaan ayahku nanti?" Jongin meremat tangan pria itu. Menatap yakin. "Aku bisa membantu." Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban."

"Hyung, aku serius." Jongin menatap lurus pria itu dengan yakin. "Aku akan menambah gajimu. Bila perlu, ayahku pasti mau membantu." Junmyeon menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Akan aku pikirkan." Jongin mengesah frustasi. "Apalagi yang harus kamu pikirkan?" Junmyeon menarik nafas. Mengukir senyum miris. "Taerin. Aku punya anak Jongin. Tidak mudah mengambil keputusan saat anakmu yang jadi taruhan."

* * *

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak resah. Tangannya terjulur mencoba untuk mencapai sesuatu. Nafas Sehun memberat. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. "Bu…" Ia mulai mengigau. "Ibu!"

 ***flashback***

 _Anak lelaki berumur delapan tahun itu berlari kecil kearah sang ibunda yang melebarkan tangannya menyambut. "Ibu!" Sehun kecil mendekap leher sang ibu erat. Yoona tersenyum kecil kemudian memeluk sang putra. "Bagaimana hari ini?" Ia menatap Sehun hangat. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala bocah itu sayang. "Hari ini aku dapat nilai 100 untuk pelajaran matematika!" ujarnya semangat. Yoona melebarkan matanya, tersenyum bangga. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk. Merogoh saku tas miliknya lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada sang ibu. "Wow! Anak ibu pintar sekali!" Yoona mencium kening sang putra lama._

 _Wanita itu berjalan menggandeng sang putra. "Hari ini Sehun mau makan apa?" Bocah itu terlihat berpikir. "Apapun yang ibu masak, Sehun suka." Ujarnya. Yoona tersenyum lebar menatap sang anak. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Ibu sudah masak kari kesukaan Sehun."_

* * *

 _Wanita itu menompang dagu dengan tangan kiri. Menatap lurus pada sang anak yang mengunyah makanan dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum kecil saat bocah itu tersedak. Yoona menjulurkan segelas air. "Sudah ibu katakan, makan pelan-pelan. Jadi tersedak kan." Wanita itu membersihkan noda sudut bibir sang putra. Sehun menyengir. Bocah itu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya._

 _"Hari ini Sehun belajar tentang apa?" Sehun mendongak sembari mengunyah makanan yang ada dalam mulut kemudian menelan dengan susah payah. "Hari ini ada petugas kepolisian yang melakukan sosialisasi di sekolahku bu." Yoona memajukan tubuhnya, tertarik. "Oh ya? Sosialisasi tentang apa?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat. "Tentang kepolisian dan ya begitulah. Mereka mengajarkan kami mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan saat kami berhadapan dengan pelaku kejahatan. Hubungi 911 untuk meminta bantuan." Ujar bocah itu bersemangat. Yoona tersenyum lebar._

 _"Coba jelaskan pada ibu."_

 _"Jadi begini. Ibu tahu? Hampir 98% kejahatan terjadi di lingkungan yang familiar bagi kita. Dan sebagian besar pelaku kejahatan itu adalah seseorang yang kita kenal. Misalnya, pelaku pencurian rumah. Mereka sebenarnya sudah melakukan interaksi dahulu dengan korban. Berpura-pura sebagai tukang air, listrik, gas atau semacamnya. Mereka mengamati kebiasaan si korban, mencatat jadwal rutin mereka dan ketika ada kesempatan, Boom! Mereka bisa membobol rumah dan berhasil kabur tanpa jejak." Yoona tersenyum kecil menatap sang putra yang masih antusias bercerita. Ia tidak menyangka penjelasan seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun. Wanita itu sadar bahwa sang anak memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Ia yakin Sehun akan sukses dimasa depan nanti. Ia tersenyum bangga. Tangannya terjulur mengusap kepala Sehun sayang. Sementara sang anak hanya menatap bingung padanya. "Bu, Ibu? Ibu mendengarkan tidak?" Wanita itu tidak menghiraukan. Ia melangkah menuju bocah itu kemudian memeluknya erat. "Ibu bangga pada Sehun." Ucapnya._

* * *

 _Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Yoona melirik sang putra yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Wanita itu beranjak dari kasur. Berjalan menuju keluar kamar. "Bu?" Sehun terbangun merasakan pergerakan kecil disampingnya. Matanya menyipit, setengah terbuka. Yoona menoleh. "Sehun tidur lagi saja ya. Ibu hanya ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil air." Bocah itu mengangguk kemudian kembali memejamkan mata._

 _Wanita itu berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mendengar suara mobil barusan. Yoona mendekat kearah jendela, mengintip. Sebuah SUV hitam terparkir didepan pagar rumah. Dua orang laki-laki berpakaian hitam dan masker di wajah berjalan masuk melewati pekarangan. Wanita itu melebarkan matanya. Dengan tergesa, Ia berjalan menuju kamar. Membangunkan sang putra yang masih terlelap. "Sehun!" Ia mengguncang tubuh bocah itu. "Sehun bangun!" Sehun mengucak matanya kasar. "Bu?"_

 _"Bangun dan masuk ke dalam closet itu. Cepat!" wanita itu memerintah. Tangannya merogoh kolong tempat tidur lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Sehun memperhatikan sang ibu yang terlihat panik. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Bu?"_

 _"Ibu bilang masuk ke dalam closet!" Ia membentak sang putra. Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan dan memasuki lemari seperti yang sang ibu perintahkan. Yoona menoleh kearah sang anak. Ia menghampiri bocah itu kemudian mengecup keningnya lama. "Pasang gerendelnya. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari sini sebelum kondisinya memungkinkan, mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti perintah sang ibunda dan menunggu di dalam lemari. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sang ibu yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah pistol dalam genggaman._

 _BRAK_

 _Yoona tersentak. Ia menoleh dan refleks mengacungkan pistol pada dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam itu. "Pergi sebelum aku menekan pelatuk ini." Keduanya tidak menghiraukan. Salah seorang diantaranya dengan mudah merebut pistol lalu mencengkram leher wanita itu. "Dimana anakmu?" Susah payah Ia bernafas lewat mulutnya. Si pria semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya. Sehun mendekap mulutnya. Berusaha tidak membuat suara. Air matanya jatuh dalam diam melihat sang ibu yang jatuh tersungkur dengan pipi lebam._

 _PLAK_

 _"I'm gonna ask you for one more time. Where is the boy? Give him to me." Wanita terbantuk. Berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit. "Even if I die, I won't tell you where my child is." Lelaki itu mendengus kasar. Ia mengacungkan pistolnya. Tepat kearah wanita itu._

 _DOR_

 _Sehun tersentak. Ia mendekap mulutnya semakin erat. Ingin rasanya berlari keluar menghampiri sang ibunda. Tapi dua lelaki itu masih disana. Sehun tahu target mereka adalah dirinya. "There is no one here." Seseorang berseru samar dari arah luar. Lelaki yang satunya mendesah. "Let's get out of here. We should meet Mrs. Choi Sooyoung soon." Pria itu beranjak. Sehun dapat mendengar bantingan pintu yang keras dan suara mesin mobil yang menjauh. Bocah itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Menatap pilu sang ibu yang tergeletak tanpa gerakan sedikit pun. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Sehun meraih telpon rumah lalu menekan nomor 911. Bocah itu meringkuk lalu menempelkan gagang telpon pada telinga. "Hello, can we help you, Sir?"_

 _"My mom's been shoot."_

 ***flashback off***

"Sehun!" Pemuda itu membuka matanya cepat. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya dengan nafas terengah. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Hei! Aku disini!" Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap khawatir padanya. Susah payah Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun membantunya mendudukkan diri lalu menyerahkan segelas air. Sehun menerima lalu menenggaknya dalam sekali minum. Mereka terdiam. Baekhyun memberikan lelaki itu kesempatan untuk kembali bernafas dengan normal. Ia mengelus punggung Sehun pelan, menenangkan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sembari menarik nafas dalam. Ia menghembuskan dengan keras lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Mimpi itu lagi?" Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk. "Kamu punya aku untuk bercerita Sehun. Jangan di pendam sendiri."

" _I'm fine, hyung."_ Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, menyelidik. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Sungguh." Ia meyakinkan. "Hyung, kembali saja ke kamar. Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun terdiam menatap lelaki itu sebentar. Ia menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Pria itu menepuk bahu Sehun sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun melirik laci meja nakas disampingnya. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisi kenangannya bersama sang ibunda. Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil sebuah foto. Itu diambil saat mereka liburan di taman hiburan. Sehun ingat, saat itu hari ulang tahunnya. Sebagai kado, ibunya itu berjanji untuk mengajaknya bermain seharian. Jemarinya mengusap wajah sang ibu pelan. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia menangis pilu. Sehun mulai terisak. Membawa foto itu ke dada lalu mendekapnya. "Hiks… Bu…" ia meraung. Sementara di balik pintu, Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

* * *

Pemuda itu menyesap kopinya pelan. Menikmati setiap tetesan yang mengalir melewati kerongkongan. Kedua manik coklat matanya menatap satu titik didepan. Mengamati setiap pergerakan seorang pemuda berambut coklat almond di meja dekat jendela. Itu Jongin. Luhan tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang Ia tahu pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan _macbook_ dihadapan itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi sang adik. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika mata mereka beradu pandang. Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat Jongin yang risih ditatap olehnya. Pemuda itu bangun dari duduk lalu melangkah menuju dirinya.

" _Sorry, did we know each other?"_ Jongin berdiri menghadapnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Luhan menaruh cangkir kopi di meja. Ia memajukan tubuhnya. Menggeleng. _"_ Lalu kenapa Anda mempehatikan saya seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" Luhan kembali menggeleng. Masih dengan senyum tersungging di wajah. Jongin memutar mata. Berdecak sebal. "Tolong jangan seperti itu. _You make me feel uncomfortable."_ Luhan menjulurkan telapak tangannya. "Aku Luhan." Kedua alis Jongin bertaut. Ragu. Ia menghela nafas. Menjabat tangan lelaki didepannya. "Kim Kai."

"Mau mengobrol sebentar?" Luhan menujuk kursi kosong didepan. Jongin melihat Luhan dan kursi itu bergantian. Tersenyum canggung. _"Look. I'm off the game right now. And beside… you are not my type."_ Luhan terkekeh. Ya ampun, pantas saja Sehun tergila-gila dengan dia. Jongin ini manis sekali. Kalau tidak ingat Sehun, mungkin Luhan sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jongin mengerenyit tidak suka. Lelaki ini aneh. Apa dia kerasukan? _"Excuse me."_ Ia berbalik hendak berjalan pergi. _"You are not my type either."_ Luhan berseru. Jongin menoleh mendapati lelaki itu masih tertawa pelan. _"But you are definitely my brother's type."_ Kedua alisnya makin bertaut. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan tergesa Ia membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

BRUK

Jongin mengerang. Bokongnya sakit setelah mencium lantai. Ia mendelik kearah orang yang menabraknya. Jongin ingin memaki. "Hati-hati, Jong." Jongin terpaku sesaat. Ia mendongak. Mendapati wajah Sehun yang mengukir senyum. Ia meraih uluran tangan lelaki itu. "Buru-buru sekali kelihatannya. Kamu dikejar badut atau apa?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengusap _blazer_ yang Ia pakai dari debu. Ia mendelik. Sialan. Sehun masih ingat dia takut badut? "Aku gak takut sama badut!" lelaki itu merengut kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Astaga! Bagaimana dia mau _move on_ kalau Jongin sebegini menggemaskan? "Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Gak ada yang lucu! Bikin kesal." Sehun terbahak sekarang. Jongin mendengus kasar. Ia mencubit lengan Sehun keras. "Aw!" Sehun memasang wajah dramatis. "Sakit Jong." Ia mengusap lengannya pelan. "Sakitan mana sama ditinggal _partner_ selama tiga tahun tanpa kabar?" Rawut wajah Sehun berubah sendu. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah kembali muncul. Jongin yang menyadari perubahan suasana tersenyum canggung. "Bercanda Hun. Sumpah, aku hanya bercanda." Sehun masih terdiam didepannya. "Hun?" Jongin menggaruk tengguknya canggung. Duh, jadi tidak enak. Kan dia sendiri yang bilang sudah memaafkan Sehun. Kenapa sekarang malah Ia ungkit?

"Sehun, serius aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dramatis begitu." Jongin mendesah frutasi. Sehun mengangkat wajah. Tersenyum kecil. "Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku." Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Itu… kenapa buru-buru banget? Ada apa?" Jongin memasang wajah mengerti. "It–"

"Kalau mau ngobrol lebih baik cari tempat duduk. Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan. Menghalangi orang." Seorang wanita setengah baya berkata ketus di belakang punggung Sehun. Keduanya membantu. Menyunggingkan senyum kaku. Sehun membungkuk pada wanita itu. Meminta maaf. Keduanya kembali bertatapan kemudian tertawa keras. "Cari tempat duduk yuk." Jongin menggeleng. Ia melirik arlojinya. "Ada pemotretan tiga puluh menit lagi." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku duluan ya." Pemuda itu berlalu. Sedetik kemudian Ia kembali menghampiri Sehun. Jongin memegang pundak lelaki itu. "Sehun!" Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala sedikit. Jongin berbisik di telinga kanannya. "Lihat laki-laki disana?" Ia menunjuk kearah Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?" Jongin menatapnya dengan rawut curiga. "Kalau dia liatin kamu cepat lapor sama satpam. Kayaknya dia bujang lapuk yang lagi cari mangsa. Bahaya." Jongin berkata dengan wajah sok tahu. Ia menujuk Sehun. "Hati-hati. Aku gak mau punya mantan yang jadi korban pemerkosaan." Sehun melongo. Berusaha menahan tawa yang akan lepas. Ia mengangguk kaku. Jongin berlalu pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'hati-hati' padanya.

Sehun melanjutkan langkah dengan tawa dibibir. Ia mendudukkan diri didepan sang kakak yang mengerenyit. "Hun, obatnya sudah diminum?" Sehun kembali terbahak. Bahkan sekarang sampai memegangi perutnya. Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia memajukan tubuhnya. Menggeplak kepala lelaki yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Aw!" Sehun memegangi jidatnya yang jadi sasaran sang kakak. "Hyung!" protesnya. "Makanya diam. Gak usah cengecengesan begitu. Bikin orang emosi saja." Luhan menggerutu sebal. Ia melahap _croissant_ nya dalam sekali gigit. Sehun mencebik pelan. Lelaki itu menyambar potongan terakhir red velvet di piring sang kakak. Luhan melotot tidak percaya. Ia menatap murka kearah sang adik lalu menggeplak kepalanya berulang kali. "Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

"Hahaha. Hyung sudah! Sakit! Lagian kamu makan banyak banget." Sehun sibuk menghalau tangan sang kakak. Harus Ia akui. Meskipun badan Luhan kurus kerempeng begitu, tenaganya tidak main-main. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun lalu, Sehun agak sangsi kalau mereka ini bersaudara. Satu ibu pula. Sehun ini cukup narsis. Ia tahu kok, kalau dia ini tampan. Tapi saat melihat Luhan, Ia rasa ibunya mengidam ingin punya anak perempuan. Lihat saja wajah sang kakak. Luhan ini terlalu cantik untuk dikatagorikan bergender lelaki. Untung jiwanya tetap, tidak ikut-ikutan tertukar.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Luhan sedang menghabiskan potongan terakhir _carrot cake-_ nya dan Sehun fokus dengan ponsel ditangan. Luhan melirik sang adik. "Sibuk banget kelihatannya." Ia menelan makanannya. Sehun mengangkat wajah. Melirik sang kakak sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponsel. Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tasnya. Ia menyodorkan pada sang adik. Sehun memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku. Ia membuka map itu lalu mengerenyit melihat nama-nama yang tercantum disana. "Kalau kita ingin mengajukan kasus ini ke pengadilan, kita butuh mereka. Testimoni mereka lebih tepatnya." Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kita sudah dapat testimoni dan tanda tangan CFO yang terdahulu." Luhan menujuk salah satu tanda tangan yang tertulis di kertas. "Kita butuh dua orang lagi. Mantan wakil presiden, Mr Song dan Lee Donghae, orang kepercayaan Mr. Jung." Sehun menarik nafas. Ini akan sulit. Wakil presiden perusahaan meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. "Tapi Mr. Song sudah tidak ada." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. _"Exactly."_ Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Ia menatap sang adik. "Kita hanya butuh testimoni darinya. Dia adalah sekretaris Mr. Jung. Sekaligus orang kepercayaan yang telah mengabdi dua puluh tahun lamanya. Semuanya akan berakhir kalau dia membuka mulut." Sehun memincingkan matanya. Mengambil foto seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tersenyum lebar menghadap kamera. "Dia adalah kuncinya Sehun." Luhan menatap sang adik yakin. Sehun meremas foto ditangan. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia menatap Luhan tajam. "Hyung, ayo selesaikan ini."

* * *

CLICK!

CLCIK!

"Kendall, _can you face forward little bit more? Yeah just little bit. Okay, that's good! Hold up."_ Baekhyun menekan tombol kameranya. _"Head little bit to the right. Yap! That's perfect."_ Ia kembali mengambil beberapa gambar. Chanyeol memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Ia menghela nafas berat. Chanyeol sangat mengagumi lelaki itu. Ia mencintainya. Tapi… disisi lain, Ia kecewa karena pemuda itu membohonginya tentang Sehun. _Well,_ tidak membohongi juga sih. Mana Baekhyun tahu kalau ternyata Ia mengenal mantan brengsek Jongin itu. Chanyeol mendecih. Mengingat Sehun, Chanyeol jadi emosi sendiri. Rasanya ingin Ia tenggelamkan di laut antartika. Jongin bilang mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya ingin sekali menghajar wajah tampan itu habis-habisan.

"Kalau cinta ya bilang. Ego-mu itu sekali-kali dilawan." Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Darimana saja baru sampai sekarang? Ada ya kepala editor telat waktu pemotretan." Pemuda yang lebih tua berkata sarkas. "Sekali lagi kamu terlambat jangan harap aku bisa toleransi. Mau aku pecat?" Jongin mengerenyit bingung. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. "Kamu PMS?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, berdecak. Menoyor kepala sang sepupu kasar. Jongin mengerucut kesal sambil mengelus pelan pelipisnya. "Kamu kenapa? Sensian banget." Ia mendengus sebal. Chanyeol mendelik. Ia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin. Tapi sudah terlanjur janji dengan Baekhyun. Biarlah… biar Sehun sendiri nanti yang menyampaikan.

Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan pandangan kearah sang pujaan. Ia memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Jongin, berbisik."Menurutmu, aku ajak dia jalan apa tidak?" Jongin mengerenyit. Ia memutar kepala, mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Pria itu mendesah kecil. Ganti menoyor kepala Chanyeol. _"Just ask him out, stupid!"_ Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Sakit bodoh!" Ia kembali menoyor kening Jongin.

 _"_ Jongin! _"_ Keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju mereka. Jongin cepat mengukir senyum diwajah. "Hyung, bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Lumayan. Semuanya lancar. Aku menunggumu padahal. Darimana saja?" Jongin tersenyum canggung. "Em… macet. _You know, traffic jam is really common in New York."_ Pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk mengerti. Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol yang melihat datar kearahnya. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada yang salah? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ia berkata ketus. "Percaya diri sekali ya kamu." Chanyeol mencibir. Jongin mendesah malas. Ya ampun, kenapa mereka ini seperti anak kecil sih? Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun. " _He wants to ask you out. But, his ego hold him. So gentlemen, please deal with your own thing. Kim Kai out."_ Jongin membuat gerakan hormat kecil kemudian berlalu pergi. Pemuda itu menghampiri Kendall dan mengobrol dengan model remaja itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Merubah posisinya bersandar di samping Chanyeol.

 _"So… I hope you haven't told him yet about Sehun."_ Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Kamu pikir kalau aku sudah mengatakannya Ia masih mau berbicara denganmu?" Pemuda itu berkata ketus. Baekhyun menghela nafas frustasi. "Chan, ayolah. Jangan seperti anak kecil begini!" Ia menghentak kakinya sebal. "Kamu itu menyebalkan sekali!" Chanyeol melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merengek dihadapan. Agak kaget sih sebenarnya. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini. Wajahnya mengerucut lucu. Bibirnya yang merah itu maju beberapa senti. Duh, Chanyeol jadi ingin melumatnya. "Ada keperluan apa lagi setelah ini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, memasang pose berpikir. Bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu. Bisa tolong bantu bukakan jas milik Chanyeol? Tiba-tiba Ia merasa gerah.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Pemuda itu langsung menggeret tangannya kasar. Baekhyun tersentak. Langkahnya tergesa mengimbangi langkah pemuda didepannya. "Chanyeol!" Mereka sampai di lift. Baekhyun menyentak tangannya kasar. "Mau apa sih?" Chanyeol menghadap sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. Ia memegang kedua bahunya erat. Baekhyun meringis. "Mulai sekarang kita berkencan."

* * *

Kris membaca berkas ditangannya dengan seksama. Sederet nama-nama para investor itu sungguh membuat sakit kepalanya. Ia mendengus. Melempar kembali berkas tersebut pada sang CFO. "Kamu saja yang pergi bertemu dengan mereka. Kamu kan si CFO."

"Dan Anda adalah CEO." Sehun berkata tenang dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Kris mendelik karah pria itu. Ia mendecih. "Saya sudah mengatur pertemuan dengan lima investor lusa. Tempat dan waktu akan saya informasikan lebih lanjut. Saya permisi." Sehun membungkuk. Kris membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok kemudiang menghisapnya. Kedua kakinya Ia naikkan keatas meja. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas. Jujur saja, Ia tidak mau diberikan tanggung jawab seperti ini. Salah satu alasan kenapa Ia selalu menentang sang ayah. Kris tidak suka bahwa fakta Ia adalah seorang pewaris. Ia benci akan hal itu. Dia tidak pintar. Dia berbeda dari semua anggota keluarga yang lain. Irene menyelesaikan studi bisnisnya dengan gelar _cumlaude._ Jessica menyelesaikan sekolah modenya dan sekarang menjadi salah satu _desaigner_ yang ternama. Bahkan Krystal, sebengal-bengal adik bungunya itu, dia berhasil lulus sekolah dengan nilai memuaskan dan sedang menjalankan studi kedokteran. Sedangkan dia?

Kris menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai pas-pasan. Ia dipaksa oleh sang ayah untuk mengambil jurusan bisnis. Persiapan katanya. Padahal dia benci sekali dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Membuat proposal, _meeting,_ menjalankan proyek dan tetek bengeknya. Ia paling anti dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Kris menghela nafas. Kenapa Ia berbeda dari saudaranya yang lain? Kris menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat. Ia bangun dari duduknya lalu beranjak pergi.

* * *

"Hei, aku ganggu?" Krystal melongokkan kepala di daun pintu. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas di tangan. Dahinya mengerut dalam. Mau apa gadis ini kemari? Krystal melangkah menuju kearahnya dengan sebuah tas kertas di tangan kiri. Ia meletakkan barang tersebut di meja kemudian duduk dihadapan. " _Present for you."_ Sehun melirik barang tersebut kemudian menariknya. Ia mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalam. Matanya melebar. _"Wow, this is an expensive one."_ Ia menatap kearah gadis didepannya. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis. _"Thanks."_ Krystal mengangguk dengan senyum bangga. _"Busy tonight?"_

 _"Unfortunately yes."_ Gadis itu memasang wajah kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum. _"Next time, maybe?"_ Krystal memincingkan mata. "Janji?" Sehun mengangguk. _"Okay then. Bye, Sehun. Call me later."_ Gadis itu mengedip setelahnya. Krystal melangkah keluar. Sehun tetap mempertahankan senyum dibibir hingga suara stiletto gadis itu sudah tidak terdengar dan pintu tertutup rapat. Ia merubah rawut wajahnya. Kembali datar. Sehun melonggarkan dasi di leher. Ia menghela nafas.

Drrt Drrt

Sehun melirik ponselnya. Ada satu pesan masuk. Pria itu mengerutkan kening. Nama Jessica tertera disana. Ia menggeser layar pipih benda itu. _"Hey, I heard you are back in town. Want to catch up tomorrow night? I'll text you where. See you."_

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Chapter: 6 of...

Warning: alur gak jelas, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

a/n: hai guys... masih ada yang inget sama ff ini? gak ada sih ya kayaknya hehe

Well, chapter ini full flashback about what happened to Sehun and Luhan. Jadi, untuk yang mengharapkan moment hunkai disini... *sigh* maafkan aku yang akan membuat kecewa kalian :( cause you won't get any. Bahkan disini Jongin gak ada scene.

Chapter ini menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Jung, Kris, Sehun, dan Luhan and... a little bit hint for KrisHo relationship :)

I got to admit, this chap is a little bit boring but... i need to explained to all of you what happened sampai akhirnya si Sehun ini mau bales dendam sama keluarga Jung. Anyway, sorry ya aku banyak ngebacot :)

Happy reading all!

* * *

" _You know what? You are hot tonight._ " Suho tersentak. Seseorang berbisik rendah di telinga kanannya dengan sensual. Mengecup cupingnya menggoda. Kris mendudukkan diri disamping kiri. Tangannya terangkat memanggil bartender. _"Tequila."_ Suho memperhatikan gerak gerik pria itu dengan mata memincing. Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya. " _What?"_ Ia menenggak gelas minumannya. _"_ Kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu lakukan barusan?" Kris mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. _"What's the big deal Junmyeon?"_ Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Suho memutar matanya malas. Ia kembali menenggak gelas vodkanya acuh. _"I thought you are straight."_ Lelaki berkata tanpa menoleh kearah Kris. "Mau apa kamu di sini?" Kris menyeringai. Ia mendengus. _"I think I am going both way."_ Lelaki itu mendekatkan diri. Menghembuskan nafas pelan di sekitar leher sang kakak ipar. Suho berdecak risih. Ia menyentak laki-laki itu menjauh.

"Tidurlah bersamaku malam ini." Ia tersedak. Suho melebarkan matanya. Menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya kearah Kris. _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_ nada suaranya meninggi. Kris menyipitkan matanya menghakimi. Ia mengesah. Apa masalahnya? Bukankah Suho gay? Kris tahu dia tidur dengan banyak lelaki. Kakaknya juga tahu tentang itu. Lalu masalahnya dimana? Lelaki itu menenggak minumannya. Menoleh kearah Suho. _"So what?"_ Suho membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Adik iparnya ini gila atau kenapa?

 _"I'm your sister's husband for God sake!"_ Kris memutar mata jengah. Ia menghela nafas. "Statusmu memang suaminya. Tapi aku tahu kamu sering sekali tidur dengan beberapa pria. Ayolah… jangan sok suci begitu." Ia menjeda. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai. "Aku jamin kepuasanmu dengan tidur denganku."

PLAK

Kris meringis memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan lelaki itu. Suho menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia menenggak habis vodka miliknya. _"Screw you Kris!"_ Lelaki itu berlalu. Kris memperhatikan punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ia menghela nafas. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghampiri. Agaknya Ia sedikit keterlaluan tadi. Ia akui kata-katanya sudah melewati batas. Kris menggeram kecil. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari mengejar sang kakak ipar.

"Hei tunggu!" Kris menahan lengan pria itu. Suho melotot tajam kearahnya dengan air mata mengumpul disudut mata. "Lepas." Ujarnya. Pria dihadapannya melepas gengamannya ragu. Suho mendengus. Membalik diri hendak masuk dalam kursi kemudi. "Tunggu!" Lelaki itu kembali menahan pintu mobilnya. Ia menarik nafas. "Aku minta maaf." Suho tidak bergeming. Mengacuhkan permintaan maaf si adik ipar. "Aku sudah keterlaluan. Maaf." Ia mendecih. "Kamu mengacaukan segalanya. Tidakkah kamu mengerti?" Ia menatap tajam pria itu. "Tujuh tahun aku dan Irene menyembunyikan semua ini dan dengan mudahnya kamu membongkarnya di hadapan ayahmu." Nada suaranya menekan. " _Go to hell Kris._ " Kris menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menarik senyum miris. "Kamu tahu? Bukan hanya kamu yang merasa terkekang." Ia mengangkat wajah. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Kamu beruntung Irene bisa mengerti bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan aku?" lelaki itu membuang wajah, mendecih. "Semuanya tidak ada yang mengerti. Aku harus menjadi sempurna." Ia menarik nafas. "Kamu tahu apa yang nenek katakan padaku sebelum beliau pergi?"

"Kris, kamu adalah pewaris. Menjaga nama baik keluarga dan perusahaan adalah takdirmu. Memberikan keturunan sebagai generasi selanjutnya adalah tugasmu. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu, tidak peduli sesakit apapun luka yang kamu punya, semuanya adalah nomor sekian. Prioritasmu adalah melindungi apa yang telah kita capai selama ini." Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di telinganya. Kris tersenyum tipis. "Apakah harkat dan martabat adalah yang paling utama dalam keluarga ini?" Suho mengalihkan wajahnya. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Kris serapuh ini. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apakah mereka peduli? Tidak… _They don't give a damn thing about that."_

"Apakah kamu pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Kamu beruntung memiliki orang tua yang menyayangimu dengan segenap hati. _Mine?"_ Ia mendengus. _"Not so much."_

"Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah aku adalah bagian dari keluarga ini? Memiliki ayah yang otoriter dan ibu yang bahkan tidak sanggup berkata tidak." Ia tertawa miris. "Keluarga kita ini bencana Junmyeon." Suho menghela nafas. _"You are drunk."_ Ia menyingkirkan genggaman pria itu. "Aku pergi." Lelaki itu berbalik. " _It feels like you are in a cage."_ Ia menoleh. Kris mengangkat wajah. Menatap kearahnya dengan setetes air mata mengalir dipipi. _"You want to leave, but you can't. It's depressing… and it sickening."_ Kris memegang dadanya. Ia menangis. _"It really hurts in here."_ Suho menatap lelaki itu miris. Ia tahu bahwa semuanya berat bagi Kris. Kekangan dari keluarga pastilah membuatnya merasa terpojok. Suho tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mendekat kearah lelaki itu kemudian mencumbunya dalam.

Sepasang mata miliknya memperhatikan interaksi kedua lelaki itu dalam diam. Samar, Sehun mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia menghela nafas. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang menutupi. Merasa kasihan pada lelaki yang sebaya dengannya itu.

 _Drrt Drrt_

Sehun merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana. Ada pesan dari kakaknya, Luhan. Ia membaca pesan itu sekilas kemudian berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Sooyoung menatap secarik foto yang ada ditangannya dengan sendu. Dua orang anak berpose 'V' dan tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum miris. Itu foto Kris dan Jessica. Saat mereka berumur tiga belas tahun. Sooyoung ingat, Ia mengambil foto ini saat mereka liburan di London. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila tahu yang sebenarnya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu." Suara pria itu membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yunho menduduki kasur di sebelahnya, bersiap untuk tidur. "Jangan sampai Jessica tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kris bukan saudara kembarnya. Dan jangan sampai Kris tahu bahwa dia bukanlah anak kandungmu. Akan menjadi masalah bagi keluarga." Pria itu membaringkan tubuh. Tangannya terjulur mematikan lampu di meja nakas sebelah kiri. Ia melihat kearah sang istri. "Tidurlah." Sooyoung hanya melirik sang suami sekilas. _Bahkan kamu tidak tahu kebenarannya,_ batinnya. Wanita itu kembali menatap foto di tangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Kris yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _"Terima kasih sudah mau menemuiku disini." Wanita itu menatap sang kakak haru. "Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, eonni." Sulli memeluk kakak sulungnya dengan erat. Sooyoung balas mengelus punggung sang adik pelan. "Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku." Sulli mengangguk dibalik punggung sang kakak. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipi. "Gunakan uang itu untuk biaya Yi Fan." Ia mengangguk. "Apa ibu dan ayah masih marah denganku?" Sooyoung menghela nafas. Sulli tersenyum kecut. "Mereka tidak akan bisa memaafkanku sepertinya." Yang lebih tua mengelus pundak sang adik. "Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu." Ia tersenyum tulus._

* * *

 _Kakinya melangkah cepat. Berlari tergesa menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Dokter!" pria yang memakai navy scrub itu menoleh. "Bagaimana adik saya?" Sooyoung terengah. "Anda keluarga Choi Sulli dan Henry Lau?" Sooyoung mengangguk cepat. "Saya kakaknya." Dokter muda itu menghela nafas. Menggiring sang wanita untuk duduk. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Pria itu mendesah. "Kami sudah melakukan semampu kami. Tapi maaf, nyawa mereka tidak tertolong."_

 _Ia membatu. Nafasnya tercekat. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Sooyoung menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya. "Tidak mungkin!" Ia menangis histeris. Dokter itu mengelus pundaknya pelan. "I'm sorry for your lost." Wanita itu menangis terisak. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa sang adik telah tiada. Ia mengangkat wajah. "My nephew, what about him?" Dokter muda itu menghela nafas. "Dia masih dalam keadaan koma. Mari saya antar menemuinya." Sooyoung mengangguk. Ia melangkah pelan beriringan dengan sang dokter. Mereka sampai disalah satu kamar inap. Wanita itu mendekat. Menatap sendu bocah berumur delapan tahun yang terbaring lemah dengan kabel-kabel di sekujur tubuh. "I'm gonna leave you both." Dokter itu melangkah pergi menjauh. Sooyoung mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir menatap sang keponakan dihadapan. Ia terisak. Menggenggam tangan bocah itu erat. "Yi Fan…" Ia bergumam rendah. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Air mata mengalir keluar tanpa henti. Ia terisak. "Yi Fan... hiks…"_

* * *

 _"Nona." Tangan perempuan itu mengguncang pelan bahu Sooyoung yang tertidur di samping sang keponakan. Wanita itu terbangun. Ia mendongak. Suster muda itu tersenyum. "Maaf menganggu tidur Anda. Tapi, apakah nona ingin saya belikan sesuatu? Saya perhatikan sedari malam nona belum makan." Sooyoung menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Suster itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlalu keluar. Sooyoung menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya pening. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Kedua matanya membengkak. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Melirik kearah Yi Fan yang tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Memperhatikan Yi Fan dalam diam. Ia tersenyum kecil. Anak ini mirip sekali dengan adiknya. Sooyoung ingat saat masih kecil wajah Sulli tidak beda jauh dengan Yi Fan._

 _Drrt Drrt_

 _Ia merogoh ponsel di dalam tasnya. Sooyoung mengerutkan kening. Itu pesan dari ibu mertuanya. Tumben sekali beliau mengajak bertemu. Ada apa? Sooyoung menggeleng kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Ia mengecup kening sang keponakan sekilas. "Bibi pergi dulu ya sebentar." Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah pergi keluar ruangan._

* * *

 _TOK TOK_

 _"Masuk." Wanita paruh baya itu melirik sekilas kearah pintu. Mendapati sang menantu berjalan pelan kearahnya. Sooyoung melirik kearah sang suami yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Duduk." Nyonya besar Jung berkata pelan. Sooyoung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho. Meliriknya dengan wajah bingung. "Kamu tahu kalau Yunho pernah berselingkuh dengan Yoona kan?" Sooyoung tersentak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Astaga! Kenapa ibu mertuanya ini mengungkit lagi masalah itu? Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat, memancarkan tatapan bersalah. "Ada apa ini bu?" Nyonya besar Jung mendengus. Tangannya yang mulai keriput itu meraih secangkir teh diatas meja lalu meminumnya dengan pelan. "Kamu tahu kalau dia mengandung anak Yunho?" tangan kanannya mengepal. "Bu, langsung saja pada intinya." Wanita paruh baya itu terdiam sejenak. Menaruh kembali cangkir berisi teh keatas meja. Ia menautkan jarinya di pangkuan. Menatap datar kearah sang menantu dan sang putra._

 _"Delapan tahun yang lalu, dia diceraikan oleh suaminya Choi Siwon. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga. Dia diusir dan menghilang entah kemana." Sepasang suami itu menyimak perkataan sang ibunda dengan seksama. "Dia sempat datang pada suamimu meminta pertanggungjawaban. Tapi sayangnya putraku ini idiot dengan memilih bersama denganmu daripada dengannya." Ia berkata sarkas. "Bu!" Yunho berseru tidak terima. Bagaimanapun juga Sooyoung ini adalah istrinya, menantu sang ibunda. Bagaimana bisa Ia berkata seperti itu pada wanita yang telah memberikannya tiga buah hati? Lagipula, perselingkuhannya dengan Yoona itu hanya kesalahan sesaat. Ia memang menyukai wanita itu tapi hatinya hanya untuk sang istri. Mereka memang menikah karena perjodohan tapi seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan cinta itu muncul. Dan Yunho tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau sekarang, Sooyoung adalah wanita yang menguasai seluruh hatinya._

 _Sooyoung memejamkan matanya. Menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Ia menoleh kearah sang suami yang menatapnya sendu. "Bu, sudah cukup. Jangan menghinanya lebih lanjut. Sooyoung adalah istriku." Yunho menatap mohon pada sang ibu. Nyonya Jung mendecih. "Istri yang tidak berguna." Beliau berkata pelan. Yunho mendesah frustasi. "Ibu!"_

 _"Memang benar kan?" Wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat satu alis. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa memberikan keturunan lelaki untukmu." Yunho mengesah. "Kamu tahu bukan? Dari zaman kakek moyangmu terdahulu, seorang pewaris haruslah anak lelaki. Sedangkan dia? Dia memberikanmu tiga keturunan dan semuanya perempuan." Ia menatap tajam sang menantu. "Kamu sadar kan kalau tidak adanya pewaris lelaki akan membawa nasib buruk?"_

 _"Astaga!" Yunho berteriak frutasi. "Itu kepercayaan yang konyol bu!"_

 _"How dare you Jung Yunho!" Wanita itu menggebrak meja dengan tatapan murka. "Ini adalah kepercayaan yang keluarga kita tekuni sejak dahulu!"_

 _"Ibu!" Sooyoung menggenggam tangan sang suami erat. Mencegahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal. Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata sembab. Wanita itu mengangguk seolah mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Sooyoung menarik nafas. "Langsung saja pada intinya bu. Jangan bertele-tele." Nyonya Jung meliriknya sekilas kemudian beralih pada sang anak. "Yoona melahirkan anak lelaki. Mereka tinggal disini, Boston. Ibu ingin kamu menemuinya lalu memintanya menikah denganmu agar anaknya bisa menjadi pewaris." Sooyoung melebarkan matanya. Sama dengan sang suami. Genggaman tangannya melemas. "Bu, ibu bercanda kan?" Ia tertawa lirih. "Astaga! Ibu lucu sekali." Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya datar. "Kamu harus mengizinkan Yunho menikahinya." Sooyoung tertawa keras. Menatap tidak percaya sang mertua dihadapan. "Ya ampun!" Yunho menatap sang istri lirih. "Ibu sudah tidak waras ya?" wanita itu merubah tatapannya. Melihat lurus kearah nyonya Jung dengan murka. "Yunho adalah suamiku." Ia berkata menekan._

 _"Face it, Soo. You can't give him a son. You are lucky I'm not asking him to divorce you." Sooyoung bangun dari duduknya. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan merestuinya menikah lagi." Wanita itu berjalan tergesa keluar. Yunho menatap punggung sang istri lirih. Ia melirik kearah sang ibunda dengan bengis. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa dirimu adalah ibuku." Pria itu beranjak bangun. Melangkah cepat menyusul sang istri. "Sooyoung!" Ia berlari kecil tergesa. "Soo, dengarkan aku!" Yunho meraih lengan wanita itu cepat. Memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi sang istri kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan. "Kamu tidak mendapat izinku." Ia berkata pelan. Yunho mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau ibu tidak bisa di bantah." Sang istri menjauhkan diri. Menatap murka kearahnya._

 _PLAK_

 _"Brengsek!" Yunho memegangi pipi kirinya yang terkena tamparan sang istri. Ia meringis pelan. Menatap sang istri sendu. "Soo…" bujuknya. "Kenapa kamu pengecut sekali?!" Ia berseru. "Kamu sudah menemuinya?" Yunho menggeleng. "Beberapa hari lagi aku berencana menemuinya." Sooyoung menatap tidak percaya kearahnya. Astaga! Kenapa ada lelaki sepengecut dia? Ia melangkah menjauh. Menahan isak tangis yang memberontak keluar. Wanita itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini pada dirinya? Bagaimana bisa ibu mertuanya itu sampai hati menyuruh sang anak untuk menikah lagi? Yang benar saja! Hanya karena masalah pewaris. Kepercayaan konyol yang sampai sekarang tidak Ia mengerti. Ia baru saja melahirkan putri ketiganya dua tahun yang lalu. Krystal bahkan baru bisa berkata 'ayah' dan 'ibu'. Hanya karena masalah anak lelaki sampai hati wanita itu menyuruhnya agar mau dimadu? Gila!_

 _Drrt Drrt_

 _Sooyoung merogoh ponselnya. Ada panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ia menghapus kasar jejak air mata dipipinya. "Halo?" Wanita itu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Sedetik kemudian kedua bola matanya melebar. Refleks kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. "I'm on my way."_

* * *

 _Wanita itu berlari tergesa menuju salah satu kamar inap. Ia hendak menekan gagang pintu ketika seorang dokter menghalanginya lalu menuntunnya menjauh. Sooyoung mengerutkan kening. "Dok?" Dokter muda itu melirik gelisah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Dokter!" Sooyoung berseru. "Begini…" mata lelaki itu bergerak ragu. "Ada apa?"_

 _"Yi Fan mengalami gegar otak berat. Ia tidak mampu mengingat sama sekali tentang dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya." Tangan wanita itu jatuh melemas. Nafasnya tercekat. Dokter muda itu menggiring tubuhnya untuk mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. "Apakah ingatannya bisa kembali?"_

 _"Saya tidak yakin. Gegar otak yang Ia derita cukup parah." Sooyoung menghela nafas. Menangkup wajahnya sembari terisak pelan. Astaga! Apakah Tuhan benar-benar membencinya? Kenapa Ia memberikan cobaan yang tidak ada henti? Dokter itu menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Saya sarankan Anda jangan menemui Yi Fan terlebih dahulu. Ia masih shock dan bingung." Sooyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Anda butuh sesuatu?" Sooyoung menggeleng. "Just… leave." Ia bergumam pelan. Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sooyoung yang menangis terisak sendiri di lorong yang sunyi. Wanita itu memukul dadanya kencang. Ia tidak sanggup. Sungguh, Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Ia lemah. Kenapa Tuhan setega ini padanya?_

* * *

 _Sooyoung menatap kosong nisan di hadapannya. Nama sang adik dan suaminya terukir permanen disana. Prosesi pemakamam Sulli dan Henry sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya segelintir orang yang datang. Beberapa diantaranya adalah teman kantor Henry dan tetangga satu blok mereka. Ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa sang adik telah tiada. Reaksi yang muncul bukanlah yang Ia harapkan. Mereka bahkan tidak datang untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kalinya pada sang adik. Sebenci itukah mereka? Apakah salah Sulli ketika Ia berusaha mengejar cintanya dengan lelaki pilihannya? Mengapa orang tuanya sekejam itu?_

 _Sulli dan Henry menikah diam-diam beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hubungan keduanya tidak disetujui oleh orangnya. Membuat Sulli mau tidak mau kabur dari rumah hanya demi untuk bersama sang pria idamannya. Kedua orang tua mereka sebisa mungkin memutus segala akses yang Sooyoung miliki dengan sang adik. Mereka marah dan mengutuk Sulli karena keputusan wanita itu. Setahun setelah pernikahannya dengan Henry Ia melahirkan seorang bayi lelaki, Yi Fan._

 _Sooyoung menatap nanar kearah nisan tersebut dengan air mata mengembang. Wanita itu mengelus batu itu pelan. Merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik. "Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal adikku." Ia mengusap setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi._

 _"Soo!" Sooyoung menoleh. Seorang lelaki melangkah pelan kearahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Sedang apa kamu disini?" Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Mengikutimu? Mungkin." Wanita itu menatap acuh padanya lalu berjalan pergi melewati sang lelaki. Donghae menarik lengan wanita itu pelan. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."_

 _"Apakah Yunho tidak tahu kamu memiliki adik?" Lelaki itu menoleh. Sooyoung menatap lurus kejalan. Ia menggeleng. "Ayah dan ibu membuat seolah diriku adalah anak tunggal. Keluarga Jung tidak tahu menahu tentang Sulli." Donghae mengangguk. Kembali memfokuskan pandangan kedepan. Mengemudi dengan kecepatan lambat. "Yunho akan menemui Yoona lusa." Pria itu berkata tiba-tiba. Sooyoung menoleh kearahnya. Donghae tersenyum miris. "I feel bad for you." Sooyoung menghela nafas. Mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan. Mereka terdiam sesaat._

 _"Dia itu bodoh. Aku mengenalnya dari kecil. Selalu mengikuti apapun perintah ibunya. Pengecut." Sooyoung tidak menghiraukannya. Wanita itu terdiam. Tidak perduli akan apa yang pria itu katakan. "Kamu ingin dimadu?" Ia menoleh. Mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Menurutmu?"_

 _"Hanya wanita gila yang mau dimadu oleh suaminya." Ia berkata pelan. Wanita mana yang sanggup melihat suaminya menikah lagi? Dasar nyonya Jung gila! Rasanya ingin Ia cekik leher wanita itu. "Yunho mengatakan padaku, dia bimbang akan menikahi Yoona atau tidak. Dia mencintaimu, sangat." Sooyoung mendecih. "Aku rasa perasaannya cintanya itu tidaklah lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya dengan ibu." Donghae menghela nafas. Mengangguk setuju. "Dia berencana untuk mengambil dan membawa anak lelaki itu ke New York dan membesarkannya sebagai pewaris." Kedua mata wanita itu melebar. Menatap tidak percaya. "Dia gila? Mana ada ibu yang mau menyerahkan anaknya begitu saja!" Donghae menggidikkan bahu tidak tahu. "Dia ingin membesarkan bocah itu sebagai anakmu."_

 _"Dan membuatku merawatnya begitu?" Donghae mengangguk. Sooyoung tertawa kencang. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. "Astaga! Ibu dan anak sama gilanya!" Ia menghela nafas. "Mana mau aku merawat anak haram itu sebagai anakku!" Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan amarah didada. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang suami. Yunho pikir dia mau merawat anak haramnya itu? Yang benar saja! Ia punya tiga anak dan sekarang tanggungannya bertambah dengan adanya Yi Fan. Sooyoung tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia teringat sesuatu. Wanita itu menoleh pada Donghae. "Hae, anak wanita itu seumuran dengan Jessica kan? Delapan tahun?" Donghae mengangguk. "Kamu tahu dia dimana?" Lagi, pria itu mengangguk. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum. Donghae mengerutkan kening. Ia memberhentikan mobil di bahu jalan. Menatap kearah Sooyoung dengan pandangan menyelidik. "You up to something, Soo. Tell me." Wanita itu menyeringai. "Apa Yunho pernah melihat wajahnya?" Lelaki itu terlihat berpikir. "Aku rasa belum pernah."_

 _"Ada apa?" Sooyoung terdiam. Otaknya berputar menyusun suatu rencana. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Baiklah, mertuanya itu ingin anak lelaki kan? Akan Ia berikan. "Soo…" Sooyoung menoleh. "Bawa aku menemui Yoona." Alis lelaki itu bertaut. "Untuk apa?"_

 _"Menyuruhnya pergi sejauh mungkin."_

 _"Yunho akan curiga." Sooyoung menggeleng. "Ibu mertuaku ingin anak lelaki bukan?" Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "She'll get her heir."_

 _"But not from that bitch. I'll give her a grandson." Kerutan kening milik lelaki itu semakin dalam. Ia tidak mengerti. "But, I need your help. Would you?" Wanita itu menatap harap padanya. Donghae tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu."_

* * *

 _Keesokkan harinya, Sooyoung menyambangi restoran tempat Yoona bekerja. Ia tersenyum sumringah mendapati wanita itu menatap tajam kearahnya. "Hai…" Yoona memutar bola mata malas. Ia menaruh kasar menu diatas meja. "Apa pesananmu?" Sooyoung menutup buku menu dihadapannya kemudian menepuk sisi meja dihadapan. Isyarat untuk Yoona agar duduk didepannya. Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."_

 _"Sebentar saja." Ia memohon dengan senyum terukir. Wanita yang satu lagi mengesah kemudian mendudukkan diri kasar. "Ada apa?" Ia berkata ketus. Sooyoung merogoh sebuah kertas dari dompetnya lalu menyerahkan pada wanita itu. "Kamu bisa lihat nominalnya. Tidak akan habis dalam lima tahun kedepan. Aku mohon pergilah sejauh mungkin. Korea, China, Indonesia kemanapun. Pergilah dari Amerika." Rawut wajahnya berubah serius. Yoona menaikkan satu alisnya. Mendorong selembar cek tersebut kembali kearah sang pemilik. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Lagipula, apa hak-mu menyuruhku untuk pergi?" Sooyoung mendesah frustasi. "Just do what I said." Ia berseru._

 _"Who do you think you are?" Sooyoung memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas. Ia menatap lurus kearah wanita itu. "Yunho akan mengambil anakmu untuk dijadikan sebagai pewaris keluarga."_

 _"Kamu mau hidup terpisah darinya?" Sooyoung menoleh kearah seorang bocah yang tengah asik bermain diarea anak-anak. Yoona mengikuti pandangan wanita itu. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. "Ia tidak menginginkan Sehun. Yunho tidak mungkin mengambilnya dariku."_

 _"Astaga! Kenapa kamu tidak percaya denganku?"_

 _"Karena aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu!"_

 _"Im Yoona!"_

 _"Oh Yoona!" Wanita itu berseru. Dadanya naik turun. Mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. "Namaku Oh Yoona sekarang." Ia berkata pelan. Sooyoung berdecak. "Aku tidak perduli siapa namamu sekarang. Ambil uang ini dan pergi. Kenapa kamu keras kepala sekali?" Wanita itu berkata frustasi. Yoona menggeleng. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil Sehunku. Lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil polisi." Wanita itu berkata datar lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri sang putra lalu menuntun sang anak. Sooyoung meremas cek di tangannya erat. Sialan! Kalau Yoona tidak pergi dari Boston bisa-bisa rencananya gagal. "Oh Yoona!" Ia berseru. Wanita itu menoleh. Sehun kecil ikut berbalik mendengar nama sang ibunda di panggil. "Jangan salahkan aku jika mengambil cara kasar." Yoona berdecih. Menghiraukan ancaman wanita itu._

 _Sooyoung beranjak keluar restoran. Wanita itu memasuki mobilnya dengan tergesa. Ia memegang kemudi erat. Memukulnya dengan geram. Sialan! Harus bagaimana lagi? Rencananya tidak boleh gagal. Yi Fan pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Dia akan menjadi penerus keluarga Jung yang selanjutnya. Anak haram itu tidak akan Ia biarkan menginjakkan kaki dikediamannya barang satu detik pun. Sooyoung melirik gelisah. Tidak ada cara lain. Hanya cara itu yang tersisa. Ia merogoh ponselnya. Menekan nomor seseorang kemudian menempelkan layar pipih itu ke telinganya. "Halo. Ini aku."_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku ada tugas untukmu."_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku ingin kalian melakukannya dengan 'bersih' jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak."_

 _"…"_

 _"Habisi Oh Yoona dan anaknya. Jika kalian lakukan malam ini, aku akan menambahkan bayaran."_

 _PIP_

* * *

 _Yunho menatap lirih bocah itu dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Anak itu tampan. Betapa bodohnya dulu Ia menolaknya. Yunho melirik kearah Donghae. "Kamu yakin jasad Yoona tidak ditemukan?" Donghae menggeleng. Yunho menghela nafas. "Ia kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu." Pria itu mengangguk. "Namanya Yi Fan?" Donghae mengangguk, lagi. "Ia mengalami gegar otak. Anak itu sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa." Yunho menghela nafas berat. Ia mempersiapkan diri, menekan gagang pintu pelan. Lelaki itu memasang senyum sumringah di wajah. "Halo." Ia berjalan mendekat. Bocah berumur delapan tahun itu menunduk takut. Beberapa hari ini, segalanya terasa membingungkan untuknya. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya ada seorang dokter dan beberapa suster yang mundar-mandir menghampiri dirinya. Dan sekarang, pria tidak di kenal ini menghampirinya dengan senyum diwajah yang menurutnya menakutkan. "Jangan takut." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Yi Fan. "Paman siapa?" Yunho tersenyum._

 _"Apa kamu ingat siapa namamu?" Yi Fan menggeleng. "Kamu ingat sesuatu tentang masa lalu dirimu?" Bocah itu kembali menggeleng. Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap kepala anak itu pelan. "Paman siapa?" Ia kembali bertanya. Yunho menghentikan usapannya. Tersenyum kecil. "Aku ayahmu."_

 _Dari balik pintu, Donghae menyeringai tipis. Ia merogoh saku jas lalu meraih ponsel miliknya. Pria itu mencari kontak seseorang lalu menempelkan ke telinganya. "Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana."_

* * *

 _"Kris, ayo masuk." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang ayah. Ragu, Ia menatap uluran telapak tangan milik lelaki itu. "Tidak apa." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan. Bocah itu akhirnya meraih tangannya. "Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu Kris. Mengerti?" Bocah itu mengangguk. Yunho megusap kepalanya gemas. Ia membawa anak itu menuju ruang keluarga. Kris menunduk takut saat mendapati beberapa orang menyambutnya disana. Yunho menggendong bocah itu lalu membawanya berjalan mendekat. "Ini ibumu." Sooyoung tersenyum tipis. Sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan rindunya pada sang keponakan. Ia tidak mau semuanya terbongkar._

 _"Ini kakakmu, Irene." Yunho menunjuk seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang menatap polosnya kearahnya. "Ini adikmu, namanya Krystal." Lelaki itu menunjuk batita dalam gendongan sang istri. "Dan yang disana… namanya Jessica. Dia kembaranmu." Sooyoung mengerutkan dahi. Ia menatap bingung pada sang suami. Sementara lelaki itu menatapnya seolah berkata 'aku akan menjelaskannya nanti' Sooyoung menghela nafas pasrah._

 _"Yunho!" Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Nyonya besar Jung melangkah menghampiri dengan senyum diwajah. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah bocah yang berada dalam gendongan sang putra. Ia menghela nafas lega. Mendekat lalu mengecup kening sang cucu lama. "Nenek harap kamu akan menjadi pewaris yang hebat kelak." Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik kearah sang istri dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tahu ini pasti berat bagi Sooyoung. Perempuan mana yang mau merawat anak sang suami dari wanita lain? Sementara di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, Sooyoung tersenyum menang. Ia menatap sang ibu mertua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

* * *

"Ayah, Luhan datang. Apa kabar ayah hari ini?" Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan mendekat. Seorang lelaki paruh baya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Luhan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ragu, Ia menjulurkan tangan menggenggam milik sang ayah. "Ayah…" Pria itu menahan tangis di pelupuk mata. "Aku mohon kembalilah menjadi ayahku. Jangan seperti ini." Ia mulai terisak. Siwon menoleh. Menatap kosong sang putra dihadapan. "Anda siapa?" Luhan mengangkat wajah. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. "Aku anakmu." Siwon memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya anak." Luhan menarik nafas berat. Ia melepas genggaman pada tangan sang ayah. Menghapus air matanya kasar. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu yang menatap bingung si pemuda.

"Hyung!" Luhan menoleh. Sehun berlari kecil kearahnya. Pemuda itu menatap cemas mendapati wajah sembab sang kakak. _"Are you okay?"_ Luhan menyunggingkan senyum paksa. Ia merangkul bahu sang adik lalu menggiringnya berjalan. _"Hyung, are you okay?"_ Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaan. Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak apa, Sehun."

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" Yang lebih tua berhenti melangkah. Ia menghela nafas. Tanpa Ia jawab, Sehun sudah tahu. " _Worse than ever?"_ Luhan mengangguk. "Dokter bilang depresinya semakin parah. Ia menghukum dirinya sendiri atas kehancuran perusahaan dan kematian ibu." Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi tunggu. Mengusap wajahnya frutasi. "Kematian ibu bukan salahnya."

"Coba kamu katakan itu padanya." Sehun terdiam. "Dia hancur Sehun." Pemuda itu mengelus pundak sang kakak. Luhan menggeram. Tangannya mengepal. Nafasnya memberat. "Aku bersumpah akan membuat keluarga Jung itu hancur karena telah membuat kita menderita." Ia menatap sungguh-sungguh sang adik.

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _"How could you did this to me!" Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menatap nanar pada sang istri yang terdiam menunduk di hadapan. "I'm sorry. But, I love him." Siwon melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Istrinya bilang apa tadi? Dia… mencintai si Jung sialan itu? "But, you are pregnant with our child!" Yoona mengangkat wajah. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Air matanya mengalir. Ia merasa amat bersalah pada sang suami. Tapi bagaimanapun Siwon harus tahu. "This is not yours." Siwon terdiam membantu. Yoona menarik nafas. "This is Yunho's."_

 _PLAK_

 _Luhan kecil tersentak. Ia membekap mulutnya erat. Menahan jeritan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya menatap lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia tidak percaya akan penglihatannya barusan. Apakah ayahnya baru saja menyakiti ibunya? "Luhan, sedang apa kamu disana?" Bocah berumur enam tahun itu menoleh. Mendapati sang nenek-ibu dari ibunya-menatap panik kearahnya. "Luhan, masuk kamar ya?" wanita paruh baya menggiringnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yang Ia tahu, keesokkan harinya sang ibu berpamitan dengannya. "Luhan harus tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang hebat. Ibu tidak bisa berada disisi Luhan sekarang. Tapi kamu harus tahu, ibu sangat menyayangi Luhan." Lalu wanita itu mengecup keningnya lama._

 _Setelahnya, setiap Ia bertanya tentang ibunya semua orang bungkam. Kakek dan nenek dari pihak ayah maupun ibu enggan membahas tentang ibu kandungnya itu. Ayahnya kembali menikah dengan seorang model bernama Kim Boa. Wanita itu menyayanginya. Luhan tumbuh tanpa kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu ataupun ayah. Sampai akhirnya Ia menyimpulkan sendiri akan apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya. Ibunya berselingkuh kemudian hamil anak lelaki selingkuhannya lalu diusir dan di coret dari keluarga. Ia merasa kecewa tentu saja. Tapi wanita itu tetaplah ibunya. Dan Luhan yakin, wanita itu sangat menyayanginya._

 _Saat umur duapuluh empat, Luhan mencoba mencari keberadaan sang ibu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya itu ada di Boston, kota yang kebetulan menjadi tempatnya menetap saat itu._

 _Luhan menyambangi rumah sang ibu yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Salah satu tetangga memberi tahu bahwa memang dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu ada seorang wanita dan anak lelakinya yang tinggal disana. Tapi malang, wanita itu terbunuh dan anaknya entah berada dimana. "Anda yakin bahwa wanita ini yang Anda maksud?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Ah! Iya, ini dia. Poor woman." Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng prihatin. Luhan merasa pandangannya mulai kabur. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Hatinya terasa nyeri. "Anda yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Dia Yoona kan? Ibunya Sehun?" Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Sehun?" Pria itu kembali mengangguk. "Aku kira kamu Sehun. Kalian mirip. Apa kalian bersaudara?" Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Ia merasa sesak. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Kakinya melemas. Pemuda itu terjatuh. Ia mulai menangis. "Ibu…" gumamnya. Pemuda itu melirik kearah foto ditangan kanan. Tangisnya semakin keras. "Ibu!"_

* * *

 _Luhan memiliki kenalan di kepolisian. Jadi, beberapa hari setelah ia mengetahui fakta bahwa ibunya sudah tiada dan adiknya entah dimana, lelaki itu meminta temannya untuk membantu mencari tahu. "You know, I can get a trouble for this." Trevor menyerahkan sebuah berkas ke tangannya. Luhan tersenyum tipis. "I'm sorry. But, I really need this." Trevor mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyesap kopinya pelan. Memperhatikan Luhan yang serius membaca laporan kasus yang telah ditutup beberapa tahun lalu. "Kasus ditutup karena tidak ada bukti tersangka." Luhan mengangkat kepala. "Kami punya prosedur Lu. Ada batas-batas waktu tertentu dalam penyelidikan sebuah kasus." Ia mengesah. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Trevor menepuk pundaknya. Pria itu memandang dengan sendu. "I'm sorry about your mom." Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Bisa bantu aku carikan di panti asuhan mana Sehun dititipkan?" Trevor tersenyum. Mengangguk. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."_

 _Dua minggu setelahnya, Trevor kembali menghubungi dirinya. Ia memberikan informasi tentang dimana Sehun berada. Luhan pikir tempat ini tidak jauh dari apartementnya maka, hari itu juga Ia menuju ke sebuah panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Boston. "Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Sehun disini." Luhan mengesah frustasi. Ia teringat sesuatu kemudian merogoh kantung celana miliknya. Mengeluarkan selembar foto. Itu foto Sehun dan sang ibunda. Luhan mendapatkannya dari berkas file yang Trevor berikan. "Anak ini. Apa Ia pernah berada disini?" Wanita setengah baya itu memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Ah!" Luhan menatapnya penuh harap. "Sehun yang ini?" Luhan mengangguk. "Dia sudah lama keluar dari panti. Sepasang suami istri mengadopsinya setelah satu tahun Ia masuk panti." Tangan pemuda itu melemas. "Apa Anda punya kontak atau alamat mereka?" wanita setengah baya itu melirik ragu. "Maaf, tapi informasi itu rahasia." Luhan mengesah, Ia mengangguk mengerti kemudian berlalu pergi._

 _Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali pada kemudi. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Pria itu memutuskan untuk ke bar, karena sekarang Ia tengah butuh pelampiasan._

 _"Dude, you wanna fight?" Luhan menoleh kearah sumber keributan. Ia sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa gelas yang Ia minum. Tapi herannya, Ia bahkan belum mabuk. Luhan butuh untuk dirinya mabuk. Kalau bisa sampai pingsan. Ia hanya ingin otaknya kosong sementara. "Asshole!" Luhan kembali menoleh. Ada keributan antara seorang pria bertubuh lumayan besar dengan remaja di tengah sana. Luhan tidak perduli dengan masalah mereka jadi Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja. "Come on kid! Wake up! Fight me." Pria itu kembali menoleh. Kasian juga sih melihatnya. Tubuh remaja itu sangat kurus. Berbanding terbalik dengan lawannya yang memiliki tubuh kekar. Luhan memperhatikan remaja dengan hoodie navy dan celana jeans sobek-sobek itu seksama. Rasa kemanusiaannya menyuruh hatinya untuk bangkit menolong tapi… ah sudahlah nanti juga ada polisi yang menengahi._

 _"Everybody step away! Police!" Nah kan! Luhan bilang apa. Ada polisi yang akan datang. Ia kembali mengangkat wajah, melirik remaja dan pria kekar itu diborgol dan dibawa keluar. Mereka berpapasan. Mata miliknya dan remaja itu sempat beradu pandang. Luhan mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia jadi ingat masa remajanya dulu. Sama seperti pemuda itu, Ia sering sekali ribut di bar dan berakhir di kantor polisi. Hah… wajah remaja itu juga kenapa mirip dengan dirinya ya? Luhan terkekeh. Ia menenggak vodkanya habis. Sedetik kemudian Ia terdiam membatu, menyadari sesuatu. Ia menoleh cepat kearah pemuda itu. "Sehun?" gumamnya._

* * *

 _Luhan memperhatikan seksama pemuda yang ia duga adalah sang adik dari bangku tunggu. Remaja itu duduk di depan salah satu meja polisi yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di computer. "Sehun!" Luhan menoleh. Seorang lelaki bertubuh subur itu tergesa berlari kearah sang adik. Polisi dan pria itu berbicara beberapa lama. Setelahnya, pria itu menggandeng Sehun keluar. Samar, Luhan menguping pembicaraan mereka. "Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Sehun menyentak tangan pria itu. Pemuda itu berseru. "Bukankah saya sudah bilang? Jangan pernah muncul dihadapan saya lagi." Pemuda itu berjalan mendahului. "Kalau begitu tanda tangani surat ini agar semuanya beres." Sehun melirik selembar map ditangan pria itu. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan acuh. "Hei bajingan cilik!" Pemuda itu membalikkan badan. Melangkah cepat kearah pria itu menantang. "Ingin masuk rumah sakit?" Ia berkata mengancam. Pria itu tak gentar. Ia menaruh kasar map ditangannya pada Sehun. Tersenyum menantang. "Tanda tangani surat itu dan tugasku sebagai pengacaramu selesai. Ayolah bocah… jangan buat ini lebih lama untukku. Bertahun-tahun aku akhirnya bisa menemukanmu agar bisa menyerahkan warisan ibumu itu. Tanda tangani itu dan aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi."_

 _Sehun melirik map di tangannya dan pria itu bergantian. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras. Menarik pulpen dari kantung jas pria dihadapannya kasar kemudian menandatangi dokumen ditangannya. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih bocah." Ia mengambil pulpen miliknya kemudian berlalu pergi. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia merogoh isi map tersebut. Dua buku tabungan dan surat kepemilikan rumah. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Ibu…" gumamnya rendah. Pemuda itu melangkah pergi._

 _Luhan mengikutinya diam-diam. Dia meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran kantor polisi. Luhan titip pada temannya tadi. Dia pikir Sehun akan kemana. Ternyata bocah itu hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Luhan mengesah. Ia lelah. "Lebih baik kamu tampilkan dirimu. Jangan diam-diam mengikuti orang seperti pengecut." Luhan tersentak. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jalanan ini sepi. Jadi, tadi Sehun bicara dengan… "Kamu." Pemuda itu menatap lurus kearahnya. Sehun berjalan mendekat. "Mau apa mengikutiku?" Ia menatap tajam Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tua awalnya bungkam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan adikku."_

* * *

 _Sehun membawanya kembali kerumah sang ibunda. Luhan menatap Sehun yang memakan burgernya dengan lahap. Ia tersenyum. Mengusak kepala sang adik pelan. Sehun melotot tajam. "Jangan melakukan itu. Aku paling tidak suka kepalaku diusak." Luhan terkekeh kecil. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Rumah ini kosong. Tidak ada perabotan yang mengisi. Hanya sebuah lampu kecil temaram yang menjadi penerangan. Mereka sempat mengobrol tadi dijalan. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun adalah anak yang tertutup. Ia menatap kasihan padanya. Tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang telah Ia lalui sepuluh tahun terakhir. Tangan Luhan kembali mengepal mengingat cerita Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia baru saja keluar juvie (penjara remaja). Ia masuk penjara karena kasus penguntilan yang ia lalukan dua bulan lalu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia masuk sana. Sehun mengaku ini yang kelima. Kebanyakan kasusnya karena menguntil dan mencopet. Luhan menatap miris remaja itu._

 _Orang tua angkat Sehun ternyata bukanlah orang baik. Mereka mengadopsi Sehun untuk di jadikan buruh bersama beberapa anak lain di pabrik milik mereka. Selama lebih dari tujuh tahun Sehun hidup dalam penjara mereka. Ia mengaku kabur dengan beberapa anak lain dan hidup di jalan setelahnya. Luhan kembali mengingat luka-luka di tubuh Sehun. Ia sempat melirik tadi, saat Sehun membuka hoodie-nya dan bajunya sedikit tersingkap. "Ini hasil perbuatan mereka. Kalau kami tidak mau bekerja, mereka akan memukuli kami dengan pecut." Luhan menggeram kecil mengingat pengakuan sang adik. Rasanya, Ia ingin membunuh dua orang keji itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi…_

 _"Ibu angkatku sering membawaku ke kamarnya ketika ayah sedang tidak ada. Dia melucuti pakaianku kemudian…" remaja itu tersenyum miris. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan. "Hyung tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi." Kemudian kembali memakan burgernya. Luhan mendekat kemudian membawa tubuh sang adik dalam pelukan. "I'm sorry for not be there for you." Sehun menarik sudut ujungnya tipis. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kakak." Ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Ibu tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu." Luhan menghela nafas. Tersenyum kecut. "Tapi aku yakin ibu selalu menyayangimu." Luhan mengangguk kemudian meminum cola-nya. "Sehun…" Ia memanggil sang adik hati-hati. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Remaja itu berhenti mengunyah. Luhan melirik canggung. "Maaf. Kalau kamu tidak ingin bercerita tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Mereka terdiam. Mata Sehun menerawang._

 _"Saat itu aku sedang tidur. Kemudian Ibu membangunkanku dan menyuruhku bersembunyi di dalam closet. Ia panik." Sehun memejamkan mata. Kembali memutar memori saat sang ibu menghembuskan nafas terakhir. "Ada dua orang pria yang memasuki kamar kami. Ibu dan dua pria itu berdebat kemudian…" Ia menarik nafas. Air matanya menetes. Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak sang adik. Ia memeluk remaja itu erat._

* * *

 _Ini sudah beberapa bulan setelah Ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Harus Luhan akui, adiknya itu memang sedikit berandal. Mungkin karena pengaruh hidup dijalan selama ini. Luhan memaklumi. Ia memasukkan Sehun ke sebuah universitas. Sehun itu pintar. Ia bisa melihat masa depan Sehun yang cerah. Hari itu, Luhan berniat pulang kembali ke rumah sang ayah di New York. Luhan mengerenyit mendapati rumahnya yang seperti tidak berpenghuni. Rasanya baru dua tahun ia meninggalkan kediaman ini. Luhan menetap di Boston untuk memulai bisnis propertinya sendiri. Ia dan beberapa temannya bekerja sama memulai perusahaan kecil yang berlokasi di ruko yang terletak di tengah kota Boston. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Ia sudah berhasil menghasilkan laba yang cukup dan menjalin mitra dengan beberapa perusahaan besar._

 _"Ayah!" Ia berseru. Memanggil sang ayah. Luhan menaiki tangga. "Ibu!" tidak ada sahutan. "Tuan muda!" Luhan tersentak. Itu Mrs. Parker, kepala pelayan. "Bi, ayah dimana?" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap gelisah. Luhan tahu ada yang tidak benar. "Bi?"_

 _Luhan menatap sang ayah nanar. "Ayah…" Ia mendekat. Pria paruh baya itu mengangkat wajah. Memasang senyum palsu. "Lu, kamu sudah pulang?" Siwon mengusak wajahnya kasar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk sang putra erat. Luhan masih menatap sedih pria paruh baya itu. "Ah, kamu sudah dengar?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kenapa ayah tidak memberi tahuku?" Siwon menggeleng. "Ayah tidak apa."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa apanya!" Ia berseru. "Keluarga Jung menghancurkan bisnis ayah dan ayah diam saja?"_

 _"Kita harus menuntut mereka!"_

 _"Choi Luhan!" Pria paruh baya itu berseru. Ia berjalan menjauh. Kembali mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja miliknya. Ia menghela nafas. Luhan mendudukkan diri di hadapan sang ayah. "Ayah tinggal diapartemenku saja. Masih ada kamar kosong. Ikut aku ke Boston." Siwon menggeleng. "Mereka masih memberi ayah waktu satu minggu, setelahnya ayah harus mengosongkan rumah ini. Ayah akan cari kontrakan besok. Kamu tidak usah khawatir, ayah akan baik-baik saja." Luhan mengesah. Astaga! Kenapa ayahnya ini keras kepala sekali! Bisa tidak ego-nya Ia kesampingkan dulu? Lagipula Luhan ini anaknya. Darah dagingnya. Apa salahnya sih tinggal meminta bantuan? "Lalu Boa kemana?" Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Dia menceraikanku sebulan yang lalu. Kemudian kembali pada orang tuanya." Luhan menggeram rendah. "Sialan!" Ia mengumpat. "Hei." Siwon menjulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam tangan sang putra yang mengepal. "Ayah tidak apa-apa." Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menatap miris sang ayah._

 _Hatinya bimbang. Tadinya Ia ingin memberitahukan perihal ibunya pada sang ayah. Tapi sekarang, Ia rasa waktunya tidak tepat. "Ayah rindu ibumu." Luhan mendongak. Mata pria dihadapannya menerawang dengan senyum kecil menghiasi. "Apa kabarnya ya dia?" Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Ia menarik nafas berat. "Yah…" Siwon mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang putra. "Ibu meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu."_

* * *

 _Luhan harap Ia tidak pernah membuka mulutnya tentang sang ibunda. Pemuda itu menatap miris sang ayah dari balik celah pintu. Air matanya mengalir. Tadi malam, ayahnya itu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Setelah Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, Siwon mengurung diri di selama tiga hari di kamar. Puncaknya tadi malam. Luhan mendobrak pintu kamar sang ayah dan menemukan lelaki paruh baya itu tergeletak dengan mulut penuh busa. Dokter menyarankan agar Luhan memasukkan beliau ke pusat rehabilitasi. Dan disinilah mereka berada. Luhan masih memperhatikan sang ayah yang menetap kosong kearah jendela._

 _"Hyung!" Luhan mengukir senyum saat mendapati sang adik berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia melambaikan tangan. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Sehun menyerahkan segelas bubble tea pada sang kakak. Ia mengangguk. "Baik." Pemuda itu menyesap minumannya. "Ayo masuk." Sehun berjalan menuju kursi penumpang. "Sudah makan?" Sehun menggeleng. "Mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir." Sehun memasang pose berpikir. "Makanan korea saja. Aku tahu salah satu rumah makan Korea di sekitar sini."_

* * *

 _Pemuda itu memperhatikan sang adik yang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia terkekeh saat Sehun tersedak Jjampong yang masih panas. Sehun mendengus. "Sialan. Kasih minum kek, apa kek. Sudah tahu adiknya tersedak." Ia berkata sarkas. Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian memberikan segelas air pada Sehun. Pemuda itu menepis pelan. "Gak usah." Ia menuang air mineral di gelas lalu menenggaknya. Luhan melirik kearah televisi. Ada berita tentang keluarga Jung. Salah satu keluarga Asia berpengaruh yang eksistensinya diakui di benua Amerika. Luhan menggenggam sumpitnya geram. Sialan lelaki itu, masih bisa Ia tersenyum diatas penderitaan ayahnya? Bajingan!_

 _Sehun melirik sang kakak. Ia mengerutkan kening. Pemuda itu menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan. Keningnya semakin bertaut dalam. Ah, hanya berita Beyond's Group yang terkenal itu kok. Sehun akui, mereka itu sangat hebat. Bisa merubah persepsi bangsa barat tentang bangsa timur. Chairman Jung itu hebat sekali. Karena orang itu, Sehun termotivasi untuk menjadi sukses suatu saat nanti. Sebengal-bengalnya dia, Sehun ingin menunjukkan pada ibunya bahwa dia mampu. Sehun ingin sang ibu bangga akan dirinya dari atas sana. Makanya ia menerima tawaran Luhan untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas. "Hyung, you okay?" Luhan tidak bergeming. Alis Sehun bertaut. Ia kembali melirik kearah objek yang menyita perhatian sang kakak. Masih berita tentang keluarga Jung. Sekarang ini sedang menampilkan berita tentang nyonya besar Jung. Choi Sooyoung. Sehun memiringkan kepala, familiar dengan nama dan wajah wanita itu. Sedetik kemudian Ia menyadari sesuatu. Potongan-potongan kejadian dimasa lalu seolah hadir dalam penglihatannya. Sehun menarik nafas. Dadanya naik turun. "Hyung…" Luhan menoleh kearah sang adik. Sehun mengangkat wajah. "Wanita itu yang membunuh ibu."_

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Gimana readers? Bingungkah? Aduh, aku takut readers semua pusing baca diksiku :(

If you had any question just PM me, okay?

So, jadi intinya disini Kris dan Jessica bukan saudara kembar. Sehun dan Luhan adik kakak satu ibu beda ayah. Dan mereka ini mau bales dendam sama keluarga Jung karena udah menghancurkan hidup mereka. Target mereka sebenernya beda. Luhan lebih menargetkan Yunho sedangkan Sehun menargetkan Sooyoung. Intinya mereka mau keluarga Jung suffer. Get it, right?

Sooyoung nuker posisi Yi Fan/Kris sama Sehun karena gak mau ngerawat anak suaminya dari wanita lain. Dan kebetulan umur Kris sama Sehun sama, jadi dia nyingkirin Sehun supaya Kris bisa jadi pewaris sekaligus bales dendam sama ibu mertuanya. Disini, yang Sooyoung tahu Yoona sama anaknya udah meninggal. So, she has no idea that Yoona's son actually still alive. (psst... ada beberapa plot yang aku adaptasi dari beberapa drama hehe)

You guys get it, right? Like I said before, if you had a question just PM me. I'll answer as soon as I can :)

Oh iya, kalau bisa jangan panggil aku 'author' atau 'thor' panggil 'lena' atau 'nana' aja. I want to be close with you all ny readers *xoxo*

So, last words...

 **Reviews? (especially in this chapter. Aku butuh dorongan dari kalian karena beberapa minggu ini aku kena writer's block :( *cry* jadi aku butuh masukan dan kritik as many as i can get)**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Junmyeon

Chapter: 7 of...

Warning: alur gak jelas, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

a/n: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa everyone! the most gaje and abal author is back!

Sorry for the slow update... ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? gak ya kayaknya hehe

Okay deh langsung aja...

Enjoy!

* * *

Jongin menggeliat resah. Kedua kelopak mata yang tadi terpejam kembali terbuka. Ia tidak tidur. Tidak bisa. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang berlari-lari dalam pikirannya. Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang temaram. Ia kembali mencoba memejamkan mata. "Satu dikali tiga sama dengan tiga." Jongin mulai begumam rendah. "Satu dikali empat sama dengan empat. Satu di kali lima sama dengan lima. Satu dikal– astaga! Ada apa denganku ini!" serunya. Pria itu bangun terduduk. Mengacak rambutnya kasar kemudian mendengus kesal. Sialan! Kenapa cara itu tidak berhasil? Dulu, Ia biasa berhitung saat tidak bisa tidur. Yah… itu dulu… saat dia masih di sekolah dasar. Jongin menampar pipinya keras. "Aw!" umpatnya. Pemuda itu mengusap bekas tamparannya. Jongin mendecih. "Ya ampun! Kenapa aku jadi dungu begini!" Ia berseru sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

BRAK!

Jongin tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka secara paksa. "Ada apa? Apa ada penyusup?" Itu Taeyong. Adik lelakinya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah akhir. Remaja itu menghampiri Jongin dengan wajah panik. Ia mendekat. Menatap lekat sang kakak. "Hei bodoh! Apa kamu diperkosa? Astaga Kim Kai, jawab aku!" Ia mencengkram erat kedua bahu Jongin lalu mengguncangnya keras. Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Sebelah tangannya terangkat.

PLAK!

"Aw! _Bitch, what the fuck!"_ Taeyong mengaduh sambil memegangi dahinya yang menjadi sasaran sang kakak. "Kamu yang apa-apaan!" Jongin mencebik. Menatap sang adik dengan kening berkerut kesal. Taeyong mendelik kearahnya. Remaja itu mendengus kesal. "Kamu kenapa malam-malam teriak seperti itu? Aku kira kamu di perkosa makanya langsung buru-buru kesini." Ujarnya sewot. Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya. Perkosa katanya? Adik kurang ajar. "Keluar!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Mendorong sang adik keluar dengan paksa. "Keluar Kim Taeyong!"

KLEK!

Jongin mengunci pintu setelahnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuh pada pintu kemudian menghela nafas. Lelaki itu terdiam beberapa saat. Jujur saja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hatinya terus meraung agar menerima Sehun kembali. Akan tetapi logikanya mengatakan untuk berhenti mencintai lelaki itu dan _move on_ darinya. Toh, masih banyak lelaki baik di luar sana yang bisa jadi adalah jodohnya kelak. Yang ternyata telah digariskan Tuhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir hayat. Jongin mengusap wajahnya resah. Ia berdiri, melangkah menuju ruang lemari pakaian. Jongin membuka salah satu laci lemari. Ia meraih sebuah teddy bear kecil dari sana. Jongin memandang boneka itu lama kemudian menghela nafas. "Oh Sehun bajingan." gumamnya pelan. Jongin meremas erat benda itu lalu memeluknya di dada. Ia merogoh kantung kecil pada bagian perut teddy bear tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan permata di bagian atas. Jongin melangkah menuju kasurnya. Duduk bersila sembari memainkan benda itu di tangan. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum sendu. "Aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya pelan.

Cincin itu adalah hadiah yang diberikan Sehun pada hari jadi mereka yang kedua. Awalnya Jongin kira lelaki itu akan melamarnya. Tubuhnya sudah menegang saat itu. Bukannya dia tidak mau berkomitmen atau apa. Jongin hanya… tidak siap. Ia rasa selama mereka mencintai satu sama lain maka itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Menurutnya, pernikahan itu layaknya seksualitas. _You don't need it but the most important thing is you know what you want and you're happy with it._ Jongin tidak mau dipusingkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sebuah kertas tidak akan memberikan pengaruh yang besar. Toh sama saja. Menikah berarti tinggal bersama, hidup bersama, melakukan segala sesuatu bersama. Saat itu pun, dia sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun tanpa mengucap janji di altar. Jadi, apa bedanya?

Jongin menetap di rumah Sehun setelah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan. Awalnya sih, karena Ia kabur dari amukan sang ayah dan ibu. Jongin tidak betah tinggal di apartementnya ketika tahu bahwa ayah dan ibunya sengaja tinggal di sana demi menghalangi dirinya berhubungan dengan Sehun. Jadilah suatu hari sepulang dari kampus Ia langsung berlari ke rumah sang kekasih. Malam harinya setelah mereka melakukan seks panas diatas ranjang lelaki itu, Sehun memintanya untuk tinggal bersama.

Hampir satu setengah tahun Ia menetap di rumah lelaki itu. Sebelum akhirnya Ia menghilang entah kemana. Jongin menggeram. Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuat hatinya panas. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang sudah memaafkan. Jongin mendesah lemah. Ia kembali menidurkan tubuhsnya telentang. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini Ia masih penasaran akan hal yang membuat Sehun tega meninggalkannya selama tiga tahun. Sesuatu yang membuat Sehun sampai hati membuang hubungan yang mereka rajut dengan susah payah.

Ia sempat berpikir, apa lelaki itu memiliki hutang yang menumpuk? Sampai akhirnya Ia kabur dari rumah karena tidak bisa membayar bunganya. Tapi Jongin menepisnya. Itu tidak mungkin. Sehun memanglah masih seorang mahasiswa tapi pria itu bilang dia membuka usaha kedai makan di pinggiran kota Manhattan bersama dengan temannya. Jadi, Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu memiliki pemasukan. Jongin semakin menepis pemikirannya ketika mengingat ferarri merah Sehun yang selalu pria itu gunakan ketika menjemputnya.

Atau mungkin Ia adalah seorang anggota mafia atau semacamnya? Bisa saja kan kalau selama ini Sehun masuk dalam kelompok semacam itu. Sebuah kelompok berbahaya yang menjadi buronan CIA. Bisa jadi Sehun yang selama ini Ia kenal adalah seorang agen handal yang bekerja di bawah suatu kelompok federal seperti Jason Bourne di filmnya. Jongin memukul kepalanya pelan. Otaknya mulai melantur lagi. Sehun bukan orang seperti itu. Ia mengenalnya.

Kedua mata Jongin membola.

 _Aku mengenalnya, kan?_

 _Right, Jong?_

Iya. Mereka menjalin selama dua tahun itu memang benar. Iya. Jongin memang tinggal seatap dengannya. Tapi, apakah Jongin pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua lelaki itu? Tidak. Ia tidak pernah. Pria itu baru menyadarinya. Sehun menutup diri mengenai latar belakang keluarganya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun foto di dinding rumah yang mengindikasikan bagaimana masa kecil lelaki itu. Sebagai kekasih, Jongin ingin mengenal pria yang Ia cintai itu tentu saja. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Sehun dibesarkan dan melihat bagaimana lucunya potret Sehun ketika masih kanak-kanak. Jongin pernah bertanya pada lelaki itu tetapi Sehun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin tidak berpikir macam-macam karena Ia tahu, saat kau berani membawa kekasihmu kehadapan orang tua itu berarti kau sudah siap untuk masuk dalam tahap hubungan yang lebih serius. Sedangkan Jongin? Oh, ayolah… dia masih kuliah saat itu. Sehun juga. Bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan tentang komitmen, rumah tangga dan sebagainya ketika yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah berbagi kepuasan setiap malam diatas ranjang?

Jongin kembali memainkan cincin dengan jemarinya. Ia baru menyadari satu hal sekarang. Sesuatu yang menamparnya lebih keras. Suatu fakta yang selama ini terlalu jelas tergambar dan Ia abaikan eksistensinya.

Bahwa sesungguhnya, Ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Oh Sehun.

* * *

 _"Thanks for tonight."_ Wanita itu menatap sang pujaan dengan senyum di bibir. Sehun mengangguk kecil. _"Well, it's really fun to catch up with an old friend."_ Ujarnya. Jessica terdiam. Senyum dibibirnya luntur. Ia membatu. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tercekat. Seketika harapannya pupus sudah. Sehun memang tidak pernah bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Jessica tersenyum miris. "Teman ya?" bisiknya pelan. Sehun menatap bingung. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa?" Wanita itu mengangkat wajah. Menyunggingkan senyum paksa. Jessica bisa merasakan bahwa air matanya berkumpul disudut. Ia menarik nafas berat. "Apakah tidak bisa lebih dari teman?" ujarnya miris. Pemuda di hadapannya terdiam. Bibirnya yang tadi hendak membuka kembali menutup. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Ia menghembuskan nafas. "Turunlah. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Sehun akui, Jessica adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Dia cantik, pintar, dan menawan. Wanita itu memikat. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya yang terpandang. Dia sempurna. Para lelaki mungkin akan berbaris rapi saat Ia membuka pintu. Wanita itu bisa mendapatkan lelaki manapun yang Ia inginkan. Ya, lelaki manapun… kecuali Sehun. Ingatan Sehun menerawang beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka masih di Seoul. Suatu hari, seseorang datang mengetuk pintu apartementnya di pagi hari minggu yang cerah. Orang itu adalah Jessica. Wanita itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya semenjak malam pertemuan mereka di pembukaan butik miliknya. Mereka jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sehun tidak keberatan. Toh, itu adalah bagian dari rencananya. Kepercayaan yang wanita itu berikan membuatnya semakin mudah untuk _masuk_ ke dalam keluarga Jung.

Sehun sudah merencakannya dari jauh hari. Ide Luhan sih sebenarnya. Tapi Ia yakin, cara ini akan berhasil. Jessica adalah koneksinya untuk membalaskan dendam sang ibunda. Sehun akan mendekatinya, kemudian mendapatkan kepercayaan wanita itu dan membuka jalan baginya untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaan. Tapi satu hal melenceng jauh dari perkiraannya. Perhatian dan kenyamanan yang Sehun berikan membuat Jessica berharap lebih. Menanamkan benih-benih cinta di hati. Sehun masih ingat pagi itu di tepi sungai Han beralaskan rumput, Jessica menyatakan perasaan padanya. Wanita itu rela membuang harga diri serta martabatnya dengan meminta Sehun menjadi kekasih. Otak Sehun bergerak cepat dengan mengatakan tidak. Kemudian, Ia melanjutkan kalau Jessica pantas mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik. Klise.

"Kenapa?" Wanita itu menahan isakannya. Setetes air mata mulai mengalir. "Apa aku tidak baik untukmu?" suaranya bergetar. Ia menatap Sehun lekat. Lelaki itu masih menatap lurus kedepan. Sehun kembali menghela nafas. "Jess, turunlah." Ujarnya pelan. Sehun menoleh. Memandang wajah sembab Jessica yang berlinang air mata. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya? Kamu pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku. Kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku." Ibu jarinya terangkat mengusap tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipi Jessica. Wanita itu mengalihkan wajah. Menepis pelan tangannya. _"Why?"_ Jessica berkata menuntut. _"Is there any reason why I can't love you?"_ serunya menuntut. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menundukkan kepala. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya lirih. Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Telapaknya menggenggam kemudi erat. "Turunlah." Pintanya dingin. Kali ini Jessica menurut. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil kemudian membanting pintunya keras. Kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki rumah sembari menahan isakan tangis yang membuncah keluar.

Sehun menatap punggungnya sendu. Sebagian hatinya merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Ia tidak pernah mendekati Jessica saat itu. Seharusnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Seharusnya… Ia memukul Luhan karena telah memberikan ide gila ini padanya. Ia menghela nafas. Memutar kunci mobil lalu menjalankannya.

 _Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku karena kita bersaudara._

* * *

 _"WTF!"_ Krystal berseru kesal ketika laptop di hadapannya mati secara tiba-tiba. Jemarinya menekan-nekan papan _keyboard_ asal berharap benda itu kembali menyala. Ia mendengus kasar. Tidak ada hasil. Krystal mengumpat dalam hati. Ayolah… dia sedang mengerjakan laporan tadi. Krystal merelakan waktu _hangout_ -nya bersama dengan teman-temannya hanya demi laporan terkututk itu. Lalu sekarang? Dengan tidak berperike-mahasiswaannya laptop sialan itu mati. Parahnya lagi, Ia belum menyimpan dokumen yang tadi Ia kerjakan di flashdisk ataupun hardisk. _"FML!"_ gadis itu mengumpat kesal. Ia kembali menekan-nekan papan _keyboard,_ berharap dewi fortuna datang menghampiri lalu menyalakan kembali laptop terkutuk di hadapannya. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Krystal menghela nafas kasar. Ia menyerah. Gadis itu menyingkirkan laptopnya asal ke sisi kasur. Tangannya terjulur meraih ponsel lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai membuka beberapa akun social media miliknya. Ibu jarinya mulai bergerak naik turun di layar pipih benda bersegi panjang itu. "Kenapa fitur instagram jadi seperti snapchat begini?" protesnya. Krystal menghela nafas. Ia menjauhkan ponsel beberapa centi dari wajah kemudian berpose 'V' dengan tangan kanan. Gadis itu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. _'Trying this new feature of instagram. Ew, I think snapchat is better. Insta, please be yourself.'_

Jemarinya kemudian beralih membuka aplikasi _chatting._ Krystal sedikit tersentak saat melihat notifikasi Line yang mendekati angka 900. Krystal mendesis kesal melihat chat roomnya yang banjir pesan. T _here is a lot message from her groups chat._ Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Paling hanya obrolan-obrolan tidak jelas. Tipikal mahasiswa. Krystal melirik pesan dari Seulgi di urutan ketiga. Jarinya menekan layar lalu mulai membaca isinya. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membola. Ia bangun terduduk dari posisinya semula. _"Holy motherfucker bitches! The deadline is tomorrow!"_ serunya panik. Gadis itu mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan pada Seulgi.

 _'Bitch you are lying!'_

 ** _'I'm not, hoe!'_**

 _'Please tell me that he is joking'_

 ** _'He is not!'_**

 _'I haven't finished yet!'_

 ** _'Then do it!'_**

 _'Laptopku rusak. Astaga… aku harus bagaimana :(_ _'_

 _'Seulgi… aku harus bagaimana?'_

 _'Bitch answer my text!'_

 ** _'Astaga Krys! Aku juga sedang panik sekarang. Lebih baik kamu cepat selesaikan. Aku sedang mengerjakannya.'_**

 ** _'Seulgi out'_**

 _"Fuck!"_ Krystal mengumpat. _God,_ rasanya ingin sekali Ia menangis. Jujur saja, Ia sama sekali tidak niatan untuk mengerjakannya dari awal. Laporannya itu banyak sekali. Dia sudah mengerjakannya setengah tadi. Tapi sialnya laptop bajingan itu mati. Krystal lelah. Ia butuh tidur. Rasanya ingin menyerah saja. Paling-paling Ia kena damprat pak tua itu. Tapi nanti mata kuliahnya tidak lulus… dan dia harus mengambil mata kuliah itu lagi semester depan? Mata kuliah terkutuk dengan setumpuk materi itu? Oh tidak… Krystal ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Membawa laptop mati itu kehadapan. Ia menarik nafas. Menyatukan kepalan tangannya kemudian memejamkan mata. _"God, please help me. I promise if you give me some help then I'll go to church everyweek."_ Ia terdiam sebentar. _"Em… every two weeks maybe. Amen."_ Ia membuka mata perlahan. Berharap layar beberapa inch itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Astaga!" serunya setengah merengek. _"Bitchnutts!"_

Gadis itu menyerah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Jessica yang berjarak beberapa meter dari kamarnya. Krystal tidak mau mengulang mata kuliah itu lagi semester depan. Tidak! Ia bertekad lulus tahun ini. Dia tidak mau jadi mahasiswa abadi selamanya. Gadis itu melangkah lemas. Tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak. "Eonnie, aku boleh pinjam laptopmu tidak? Aku ada tugas dan _deadline_ nya besok." Serunya. Krystal menunggu sesaat respon dari sang kakak. "Eonnie!" panggilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Jessica membuka pintu dengan wajah sembab. Jejak air mata masihlah jelas terukir di pipinya. Krystal mengerutkan kening. "Ini." Jessica menyerahkan laptop miliknya pada sang adik. "Kamu kenapa?" Krystal berujar sembari menerima laptop sang kakak. Jessica menggeleng. "Sudah sana kembali ke kamarmu." Wanita itu hendak menutup pintu. "Tunggu." Krystal menahan dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku tahu, aku ini adik yang menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya aku peduli dengan kakak-kakakku. Irene selalu memendam masalahnya sendiri dan sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangganya. Keluarga kita ini memang bencana tapi setidaknya aku mencoba memahami kalian." Jessica memutar mata jengah. "Aku tahu kamu berusaha menjadi adik yang perhatian." Jessica menarik nafas. "Tapi tolong, kali ini simpan perhatianmu itu karena aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." Ujarnya datar kemudian menutup pintu tepat di hadapan sang adik. Krystal melongo bingung. Itu pertama kalinya Jessica bertingkah sebrengsek ini. Diantara tiga kakaknya, hanya Jessica yang selalu lembut padanya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. "Ada apa dengannya?" Ia bergumam pelan. Krystal memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedetik kemudian Ia menggidikan bahu acuh. Gadis itu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia meletakkan laptop milik sang kakak di hadapan kemudian menyalakannya. Gadis itu membuka kembali catatan laporan miliknya.

Ia terdiam saat tampilan layar desktop muncul. Krystal hampir menjatuhkan rahang karena terlalu terkejut. Gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya cepat. Indra penglihatannya kembali menatap background layar yang menjadi sumber keterkejutannya. Iya… dia tidak salah lihat.

Lelaki itu benar Oh Sehun yang tengah merangkul kakaknya dengan senyum di wajah.

* * *

"Hai, boleh aku masuk?" Jongin berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis miliknya. Sehun terpaku sejenak. Tidak menyangka sang mantan terindah miliknya datang bertamu di pagi hari minggu yang cerah ini. Sehun tidak tahu harus beterima kasih pada Tuhan atau mengutuk jantungnya yang kembali berdebar tidak karuan. "Sehun?" Jongin mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah lelaki itu. Membuat Sehun tersentak lalu tersenyum canggung. Ya ampun… hanya Jongin seorang yang mampu membuatnya mati gaya begini. "Aaa-aa- iya… ayo masuk." Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya. Jongin terkikik geli. Ia melangkah masuk kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Sehun menutup pintu setelahnya kemudian menghampiri. "Kamu mau minum apa?" Jongin mendongak, menatap pria itu. Ia kembali melukis senyum. "Apa saja." Jawabnya. _"How about tea?"_

 _"Sounds good."_

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Lelaki itu membalik badan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Jongin memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang menjauh kemudian terhalangi dinding. Ia menghela nafas. Bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang tengah. _Masih sama,_ pikirnya. Dinding putih itu kosong. Tidak ada potret apapun. Hanya aja sebuah lukisan kuda yang lumayan besar tergantung di tengah. Jongin tahu betul karena Ia yang membeli lukisan itu. _In fact, all of this is his design._ Jongin yang mengatur penempatan sofa, meja dan segala macamnya. Bahkan dirinya juga yang membeli sofa hitam putih ini di toko furniture dua minggu setelah mereka bersama. Pengetahuan Sehun nol besar kalau sudah menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Jongin ingat betul saat pertama kali Ia menjejakan kaki di rumah Sehun, semua perabotannya sangatlah kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Benar-benar menyakitkan untuk di lihat.

"Ini." Pemuda itu datang membawa dua buah cangkir di tangannya. Sehun menyerahkan salah satunya pada Jongin. "Terima kasih." Jongin meraih cangkir itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa. Pemuda itu menyesap sedikit tehnya kemudian terkejut. "Hati-hati masih panas." Sehun memperingatkan. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja kemudian beralih menatap Sehun lama. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan senyum tampan yang menawan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Jongin menaikan satu alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun terkekeh kecil. Menatap lembut sang pujaan di hadapan. "Nanti aku tidak bisa _move on."_ Ujarnya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut melukiskan senyum. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu lekat. Sehun tidak memungkiri bahwa debaran itu masih ada. Bertambah kuat malah. Hanya Kim Jongin seorang yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Membuatnya gila akan senyumnya. Membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan memandangnya. Ketika melihat Jongin, ia dapat merasakan seluruh bebannya terangkat. Dia seolah lupa dengan segala rencana gilanya untuk membalaskan dendam sang ibu. Jongin membuatnya goyah. Jongin membuatnya berpikir dua kali dalam mengambil keputusan. Itulah mengapa dia tidak pamit dengannya saat pergi tiga tahun silam. Sehun tidak bisa. Jongin akan menahannya dan memaksanya bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Sehun tidak mau. Ia tidak mau Jongin merasakan kesedihannya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda yang Ia cintai menangis untuknya.

"Sehun." Jongin menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Sehun di hadapannya lekat. Jongin meraih sesuatu dari tas miliknya. Sebuah teddy bear kecil. Ia menyerahkan benda itu kepada lelaki dihadapannya. "Kita sudah tidak bersama. Aku tidak berhak menyimpannya." Sehun menghela nafas. Ia paham. Benda yang di maksud Jongin adalah cincin yang berada di kantung depan boneka itu. Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangkat wajah. "Tidak." Ujarnya. "Kumohon simpanlah." Ia kembali menyerahkan benda itu pada Jongin. Jongin hendak protes tapi Sehun memotongnya. "Kumohon simpan itu dan tunggulah aku." Sehun menatap yakin. "Tunggu aku Jongin." Ia meraih sebelah tangan Jongin kemudian mendekapnya erat. "Tunggu aku." Ulangnya.

Jongin mendesah pelan. "Memangnya aku harus menunggumu dari apa?" Sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin membawa topic ini. Akan tetapi, Sehun membuatnya semakin rumit. Memangnya dia mau kemana? Apa yang harus Jongin tunggu? Dia butuh kepastian. Jongin butuh kejelasan. Akankah Sehun kembali padanya atau tidak. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menunggu lelaki itu. Jongin seorang yang realistis. Dia tidak mungkin menunggu suatu hal yang tidak pasti. Sehun menatapnya sendu. Jongin membuang muka. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ujarnya datar. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Jongin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mereka terdiam. Sehun menundukkan wajah. Ia dilema. Akankah Ia harus memberitahukan Jongin sekarang? Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat? Akan tetapi Sehun takut. Ia takut Jongin tidak akan mengerti dengan keputusannya.

"Apa kamu punya hutang?" Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Aku bisa melunasinya bila kamu mau." Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Lalu apa kamu buronan?" Sehun mengesah keras. "Jongin."

"Lalu apa?!" tanyanya menuntut. Suaranya meninggi. Sehun menatapnya sendu. "Aku mohon mengertilah." Jongin mendengus keras. "Apa yang harus kumengerti?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahmu!" nada suaranya meninggi. Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Jujur saja, Ia menyerah. Dia tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. "Aku harap kamu mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik. Aku pergi." Jongin berkata pasrah. Ia hendak bangkit. Sehun menahan sebelah tangannya. Kembali membawanya untuk duduk. Mereka berhadapan. Sehun menatapnya lekat. "Aku mohon jangan pergi dariku." Sehun berkata miris. Air matanya mulai mengumpul. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun menangis di hadapannya. Jongin terdiam membatu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk merangkul Sehun dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Lelaki itu menangis sendu. Diiringi suara lirih yang menyayat hati. Tanpa Ia sadari setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Jongin mengusap lembut kepala pria itu yang bersender di dadanya. "Aku disini." Gumamnya. "Aku disini, Sehun."

Jongin tidak tahu apa masalah yang lelaki itu punya. Akan tetapi, Jongin yakin hal itu adalah sesuatu yang besar. Sehun tidak akan menangis serapuh ini hanya karena akan putus dengannya. Ada hal lain. Suatu hal yang melukiskan luka bagi pria itu. "Jangan pergi, bu." Sehun bergumam lirih. Kedua alis Jongin bertaut. _Ibu?_ Batinnya. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap Sehun yang memejamkan mata. "Apa dia tertidur?" gumamnya. Jongin merubah posisinya. Ia bersender pada punggung sofa kemudian membenarkan letak kepala Sehun di pangkuannya.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang terlelap. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. Ia mengusap pipi lelaki itu pelan. _He has no idea what this man have been through._ Jongin tahu Sehun punya alasannya. Dia hanya menuntut kejujurannya. Tidak bisakah? Jongin mencintainya. Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Sehun percaya? Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Ia memejamkan mata, mengerut keningnya pelan. Apakah Ia harus kembali bersamanya? Tapi Ia tidak mau kembali sakit. Luka yang Sehun toreskan belumlah sembuh total. Bagaimana bila pemuda itu kembali menorehkan luka baru? Apa Ia sanggup menahan sakitnya? Jongin kembali menunduk menatap wajah sang terkasih. Wajah tertidur Sehun bukanlah suatu hal yang menenangkan. Ekspresinya jauh dari kata itu. Wajah tertidur Sehun menurutnya lebih melukiskan seseorang yang tengah menahan sakit, wajah lelah dan penuh tekanan. "Apakah dengan tetap bersamamu bisa meringankan sakitnya?" Jongin bermonolog.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas. Ia kembali mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Katakanlah Ia bodoh untuk mengambil jalan ini. Kalaupun Ia kembali tersakiti maka itu resiko atas pilihannya. Dia mencintai Sehun. Sangat. Dan apabila tetap berada disisinya adalah kebahagian untuk Sehun…

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening pemuda itu lama.

 _Maka aku rela bersama denganmu._

* * *

Pemuda itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang pria setengah baya dari dalam mobilnya. Luhan menghembuskan asap rokoknya kuat-kuat kemudian menenggak sekaleng beer yang Ia letakkan di _dashboard._ Matanya menatap satu titik di depan sana tanpa berkedip. Itu Lee Donghae. Bermain bersama dua orang cucu laki-lakinya dengan senyum sumringah. Luhan mendecih. "Ya, tersenyumlah selagi kau bisa." Gumamnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai kecil. "Tersenyumlah sebelum mendekam di penjara." Tangannya menggenggam kemudi erat.

Drrt Drrt

Luhan melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia menggeser laya lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. "Ya." Line di sebrang menjawab. "Jangan. Tunggu perintahku nanti."

PIP

Pemuda itu kembali memasukan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Luhan menatap Donghae untuk terakhir kali kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Pemuda itu mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, menahan emosi yang membuncah. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu menekan mencari sebuah nomor telpon. "Halo, kantor redaksi CNC news? Aku punya berita yang akan sangat menghebohkan dunia bisnis Amerika."

* * *

Suho terbangun dengan pantulan sinar mentari yang mengusik indranya. Susah payah Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Suho melirik sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Ia menoleh kepalanya. _"Morning, babe."_ Suara berat itu menyambut paginya. Kesadarannya belumlah terkumpul. Ia mendesah kecil ketika Kris mengecup bahunya gemas kemudian beranjak naik ke leher lalu berakhir di bibirnya. Adik iparnya itu kembali menindih tubuhnya. Melumat bibirnya kasar. "Aaah…" Ia mengerang rendah. Refleks, melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria itu. Ciuman Kris beralih pada dadanya. Mengemut puting kanannya dan meremas puting kiri. "Kris sudah." Ia berkata susah payah. Berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar. Adik iparnya itu tidak mendengarkan. Pemuda tinggi itu malah semakin sibuk mengecupi perutnya dibawah sana. Suho mendesah. Tangannya terjulur meraih kepala Kris untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Aku harus pulang." Ucapnya pelan. Ia menatap sendu lelaki itu yang dibalas dengan dengusan keras. "Satu kali saja ya?" ujarnya memohon. Pemuda itu hendak membenamkan kepalanya di leher sang lawan main, tapi Suho menahannya. Menahan pemuda itu dengan membekap pipinya. "Irene pasti mencariku."

Kris mendesah keras. Ia memutar mata jengah. Menyerah. Pemuda itu menyingkir dari atas tubuh Suho kemudian membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Suho tersenyum geli. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kris menghela nafas keras. Ia masih enggan untuk beranjak. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dari meja nakas. Ibu jarinya bergerak naik turun. Ada beberapa pesan dari sekretarisnya. Isinya memberikan jadwal kerja miliknya. Kris mendesah. Membanting asal ponselnya ke samping. Pemuda itu merogoh saku mejanya mencari sebatang rokok. Ia menyelipkan benda itu pada belahan bibirnya kemudian mulai menghisap dalam.

Jujur saja, otaknya benar-benar penuh sekarang. Dia lelah. Kris butuh istirahat. Pekerjaan ini terlalu berat untuknya. Ia tidak bisa mengemban tanggung jawab ini. Kris ingin menyerah. Ia sudah menekankan dari awal pada sang ayah kalau dia ini bukan tipe lelaki yang begini. Dia bukan seorang yang _workaholic._ Kris masih ingin bersenang-senang menikmati masa mudanya. Dia ingin memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur, Kris sangat tertarik dengan dunia seni peran. Dia ingin menjadi seorang actor ternama kelak. Dia ingin menghasilkan karya yang akan membuatnya bangga suatu saat nanti. Tidak seperti ini. Kris tidak pernah cocok dihadapkan dengan segala dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan yang memusingkan. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan tender ataupun menghadiri rapat-rapat yang sering Ia lakukan belakangan ini. Ia tidak bisa. Kris ingin bebas. Ia ingin mengejar mimpinya. Tidak bisakah ayahnya itu mengerti?

"Hei, aku pulang." Kris mendongak. Dia tidak sadar kalau Suho telah memakai pakaiannya dengan rapih. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak bisakah kamu tinggal?" Ia menarik sebelah lengan pria itu. Membuatnya kembali terduduk di hadapan lalu mengecup lehernya pelan. Suho berusaha menghindar. Kedua tangannya menahan bahu Kris dan membuat pemuda itu menatapnya. "Kris." Nada suaranya terdengar serius. _"This is the last time."_ Ujarnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini terus." Kris memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas. Pria di hadapannya menatap sendu kemudian memajukan tubuh dan mengecupnya lama. Suho menjauhkan diri lalu beranjak dari duduknya. _"Bye Kris."_ Pria itu membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauh.

 _"Well, the last time is also the last time."_ Kris berkata acuh. "Jadi kita lihat saja apakah ini benar-benar yang terakhir atau akan ada _terakhir_ lainnya." Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kali ini benar-benar yang terakhir kalinya. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya terus." Ia menjeda. "Kamu adik iparku. Ini tidak benar. Kamu bisa mencari orang lain untuk menjadi partner seksmu." Suho menatap sendu kearah lelaki itu. Ia kembali melangkah menjauh. Kris memejamkan matanya erat. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Suho barusan. Apa Suho hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai partner seks semata? Serendah itukah hubungan mereka?

"Bagaimana kalau aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu?" Iya. Itu benar. Kris tidak pernah menganggap bahwa mereka ini _sekedarnya_. Setiap kali melakukannya dengan Suho ada debaran lain dalam jantungnya yang susah untuk Ia kendalikan. Kris menyadarinya. Ia memiliki perasaan lebih. Bersama dengan kakak iparnya itu membuatnya nyaman. Tangannya yang hendak menekan gagang pintu terdiam membantu. Suho terdiam di tempatnya. Menelan salivanya kasar. _"What if I have a feelings for you?"_ itu suara Kris. Terdengar lebih menuntut sekarang. Suho memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyangkal fakta bahwa sesungguhnya Ia juga menganggapnya _lebih. It was never about sex in the first place._ Ini berbeda. Suho merasakannya. Kris berbeda dari semua lelaki yang pernah tidur dengannya. Ia menarik nafas. Menekan gagang pintu yakin _"Then don't. You can't have feelings for me."_

* * *

Sehun terbangun dengan suara panci beradu yang tertangkap indranya. Ia melirik kearah jendela. Gelap. Berapa lama Ia tertidur? Sehun mengingat-ingat apa yang terakhir kali tejadi sebelum dirinya terpejam. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola. "Jongin?" serunya. Pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Sehun tersentak saat mendapati asap mengepul memenuhi ruangan. "Jongin!" Pemuda itu berseru kaget saat mendapati kobaran api dari kompor. Dengan cekatan, Ia mengambil tabung pemadam kebaran kemudian menyemprotkannya pada sumber api. "Wow, nyaris saja!" Jongin mendesah lega. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf?" Lelaki itu memandangnya sekilas kemudian mendesah. "Apa ada yang luka?" Jongin menggeleng. Sehun mendesah lega. Ia mencopot apron yang Jongin kenakan kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang cuci. Jongin menekuk wajahnya. "Sehun?" panggilnya hati-hati.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" lelaki itu berseru gemas. Jongin tersentak. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ujarnya bersalah. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku meja makan. Sehun mengikuti setelah mengambil dua buah gelas dan sebotol air putih. "Aku hanya ingin memasak untukmu."

"Tapi dengan sialannya malah gosong dan menimbulkan api. Aku rasa resep makanan dari google itu dimaksudkan untuk membunuh seseorang." Gumamnya kesal. Jongin menuangkan air ke dalam gelas kemudian meminumnya cepat. Sehun terkiki geli. Kenapa pemuda ini menggemaskan sekali? Jongin mendelik tidak suka mendengar suara tawa pemuda itu. Ia mencubit lengan Sehun kencang. "Aw!"

"Jangan tertawa!" dengusnya kasar. Sehun terbahak sekarang. "Oh Sehun!"

"Hahaha maaf. Tapi kan kamu memang tidak bisa masak. Malah sok-sok mencoba. Lain kali jangan diulangi ya? Nanti rumahku kebakaran." Jongin mendengus sebal. "Pesankan pizza untukku. Aku lapar." Ujarnya ketus. Pemuda itu beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukkan dirinya kasar kemudian menyalakan TV. Sehun masih tertawa kecil. Ia meraih ponselnya kemudian memesansss layanan pizza online. "Ya… tolong tambahkan ekstra keju. Terima kasih."

PIP

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kearah Jongin. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping sang terkasih kemudian meletakkan kepalanya kembali di pangkuannya. Jongin sedikit tersentak. Sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum kecil. Membiarkan Sehun menyamankan diri di sana. Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ingin merusak keheningan yang sialnya terasa nyaman. Hanya suara TV saja yang mengisi kekosongan. "Ibuku meninggal ketika umurku delapan tahun."

"Sehun." Jongin memotong. Pemuda di pangkuannya mendongak. Jongin menatapnya lekat. Tangannya terjulur membelai rambut Sehun pelan. "Kalau kamu tidak ingin ceritakan sekarang tidak apa." Ia menjeda. "Aku akan menunggumu." Jongin mengukir senyum di akhir kalimat. Sehun bangkit dari posisinya. "Jon–"

"Sst…" Jongin mendekatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir pria itu. Isyarat untuk diam. "Aku menunggumu." Ulangnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia bahagia. Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu sebahagia apa Sehun saat pemuda itu mengatakannya. Sehun sangat mencintainya. Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum di wajah. _"Kiss me."_ Jongin berbisik rendah dengan nada seduktif. Sehun tidak tahu sihir apa yang Jongin gunakan padanya. Ia menurut. Mendekatkan wajah mereka kemudian melumat bibir Jongin perlahan. Mengecup bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Jongin membalas. Ia membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan Sehun menginvansi rongga mulutnya semakin intim. Jongin tahu dirinya sudah terangsang. Sehun apalagi. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. Membawa pemuda itu mendekat.

"Aaah..." Ia mengerang rendah ketika ciuman Sehun beralih ke lehernya. Jemarinya meremat rambut pemuda itu bergairah. Sehun menekan tubuhnya ke sofa. Pemuda itu membuka kedua kakinya. Menggesekkan bagian vital mereka dibawah sana sementara bibirnya mengecupi dada Jongin gemas. Jemari Jongin turun mengusap punggung lelaki itu. Menggerakkan tangannya memutar dengan menggoda. Jongin tahu itu akan semakin membuat Sehun terangsang.

"Permisi! Pizza!"

Sehun sudah setengah jalan melucuti pakaian Jongin ketika suara ketukan dan seruan seseorang dari balik pintu mengacaukan permainan mereka. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Membuka cepat pintu kemudian menerima sekotak pizza dengan kasar.

BRAK

"Tuan, kembaliannya!"

"Ambil saja!" lelaki itu berseru kesal. Sehun menaruh sekotak pizza itu asal di meja makan kemudian kembali menindih Jongin yang terkikik melihatnya. "Astaga, kamu ini lucu sekali." Jongin mencubit hidung bangir pria itu gemas. Sehun mengerutkan kening. Menatap malas Jongin yang masih setia tertawa di bawahnya. "Sudah tertawanya?" ujarnya malas. "Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Review, please?**

 **With love, Selena**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Junmyeon

Chapter: 8 of...

Warning: alur gak jelas, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

 ** _Previously on Revenge..._**

"Apa aku tidak baik untukmu?" suaranya bergetar. Ia menatap Sehun lekat.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya? Kamu pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku. Kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku."

 _"Why?"_ Jessica berkata menuntut. _"Is there any reason why I can't love you?"_ serunya menuntut. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menundukkan kepala. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya lirih.

* * *

"Apakah dengan tetap bersamamu bisa meringankan sakitnya?" Jongin bermonolog.

Ia kembali mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Katakanlah Ia bodoh untuk mengambil jalan ini. Kalaupun Ia kembali tersakiti maka itu resiko atas pilihannya. Dia mencintai Sehun. Sangat. Dan apabila tetap berada disisinya adalah kebahagian untuk Sehun…

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening pemuda itu lama.

 _Maka aku rela bersama denganmu._

* * *

Luhan menatap Donghae untuk terakhir kali kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Pemuda itu mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, menahan emosi yang membuncah. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu menekan mencari sebuah nomor telpon. "Halo, kantor redaksi CNC news? Aku punya berita yang akan sangat menghebohkan dunia bisnis Amerika."

* * *

 _"This is the last time."_ Ujarnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini terus."

 _"Well, the last time is also the last time."_ Kris berkata acuh. "Jadi kita lihat saja apakah ini benar-benar yang terakhir atau akan ada _terakhir_ lainnya."

 _"What if I have a feelings for you?"_

 _"Then don't. You can't have feelings for me."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Irene adalah seseorang yang idealis dan realistis. Seorang wanita yang memiliki ambisi besar. Selain dianugrahi kecantikan yang memukau, wanita itu juga memiliki otak yang lumayan encer. Itu sudah terbuktikan dengan gelar _summa cum laude_ yang Ia raih. Dia sudah merencanakan akan seperti apa hidupnya kelak sejak dari bangku sekolah akhir. Dipemikirannya saat itu, kelak Ia akan membangun sebuah kerajaan bisnis dengan dirinya sebagai ratu. Bersaing dengan sang ayah Ia pikir bukanlah hal yang cukup buruk. Itulah mengapa Ia mengambil studi bisnis saat memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Ia pikir semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Menempuh pendidikan di Yale adalah awal untuk meraih cita-citanya. Sebuah ambisi yang sayangnya berujung menjadi mimpi belaka. Mimpi yang Ia rasa tak akan pernah dapat diraih. _Terima kasih_ yang sedalam-dalamnya Ia ucapkan pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dulu, Ia sangat memandang rendah status _ibu rumah tangga._ Menurutnya, mengurus anak, mengatur keadaan rumah, dan mengelola uang bulanan yang diberikan oleh suami adalah _pekerjaan_ paling tolol yang pernah para wanita… sampai kapan kalian akan berada dibawah kekuasaan lelaki? Memang sih menjadi istri dan ibu adalah suatu hak istimewa dari Tuhan yang tak akan pernah bisa dirubah. Irene tidak memungkiri bahwa dirinya kelak akan menikah. Memiliki suami tampan yang sangat ia cintai dan buah hati yang akan melengkapi kehidupan mereka. Akan tetapi itu nanti. Saat Ia sudah siap dan telah mencapai mimpinya. Disaat ambisinya telah tersalurkan. Bukan malah seperti sekarang ini. Irene ingin menikah dengan lelaki idamannya. Seseorang yang Ia anggap mampu mendampinginya dan selalu mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi. Bukan dengan seorang lelaki pilihan orang tua yang dijodohkan dengannya karena menyangkut bisnis keluarga.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Memperhatikan putrinya yang tengah memakan sarapan dengan lahap. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum. Setidaknya dari sekian banyak hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Tuhan memberikan Taerin sebagai penyemangat. _"Mom, are you ok?"_ Irene mengangguk. "Sudah selesai?" bocah berumur lima tahun itu menggeleng sebagai respon. Ia memanyukan bibir mungil miliknya. "Aku sudah kenyang." anak itu merajuk. Irene berdecak. Memberikan tatapan peringatan yang dibalas dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan. Wanita itu mengesah pasrah, menyerah. "Baiklah. Lain kali ibu tidak suka kalau kamu tidak menghabiskan makanan. Mengerti?"Taerin mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar. " _Ayeaye captain!"_ tangan kanan mungil miliknya diletakkan diatas dahi membentuk pose hormat. Irene terkekeh kecil. Ia mengelus kepala sang putri pelan kemudian beranjak membereskan sisa makanan.

CKLEK

"Ayah!" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Sudah dua hari ini tidak bertemu dengan putrinya. Bukan karena Ia banyak pekerjaan. Jongin tidak pernah memberikan banyak tugas untuknya. Bisa dibilang, menjadi sekretaris seorang Kim Jongin itu merupakan perkerjaan _tersantai_ yang pernah ada. Lembur adalah kegiatan paling jarang yang mungkin Ia lakukan. Yah, kecuali disaat mereka sedang ada _deadline_ tertentu sih…

Taerin menurunkan tubuh kecilnya dari bangku lalu berlari kearah sang ayah. Suho menyambut sang anak dengan senyum sumringah lalus mengangkat tubuh bocah itu kedalam gendongannya setelah sebelumnya memeluk erat dan mengecup pipi gembil milik putrinya itu. "Ayah kemana saja? Aku rindu." bocah itu merajuk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak sang ayah. Suho mengelus kepala Taerin pelan. "Maaf. Ayah banyak pekerjaan." dustanya. Diam-diam Suho menahan nafas berat. Membohongi putri kecilnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Ia lakukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? _Daddy can't go home because your bastard uncle Kris arrest me in his bedroom for fucking two days. Haha. Funny, there is no way in hell that would happen._

 _"_ _Taerin, come on. You're late already. Mr. Robbie is waiting for you outside."_ Irene menginterupsi. Taerin menoleh kearah sang ibunda dengan mata sayu. Seolah memohon pada wanita itu agar diizinkan untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini saja. Irene berdecak kemudian menggeleng. _"No, young lady. You have to go now. Say bye to daddy."_ Taerin memanyunkan bibirnya semakin maju. Melihat reaksi sang putri, Suho ikut menyahut. "Nanti ayah jemput bagaimana? Kita makan _ice cream."_ Pria itu berusaha membujuk. Kedua mata bocah itu dengan cepat berbinar. "Benar?" Suho mengangguk meyakinkan. Membuahkan senyum di bibir Taerin. Bocah itu dengan semangat turun dari gendongan sang ayah lalu berlari menuju sang ibu untuk mengambil tas punggungnya. "Hati-hati ya." Irene mengecup keningnya lama. _"Bye dad, mom!"_ kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan. Suho tersenyum kecil memperhatikan punggung milik putrinya berlari menjauh. Ia menghela nafas. Merasa berdosa telah membohongi sang anak. Ia membalikkan badan, hendak berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Junmyeon." Suara sang istri terdengar memanggilnya. Suho menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh kearah Irene yang tengah menatapnya dengan dingin. Pria itu mengerutkan kening. "Bisa kita bicara?" nada suaranya terdengar serius. Kedua matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. Irene tidak main-main kali ini. "Ada apa?" Langkah kakinya satu persatu menuruni tangga. Menghampiri sosok Irene yang tengah berdiri disamping meja makan. Wanita itu menarik nafas berat. Suho yakin ada yang tidak benar. Kedua alisnya semakin bertaut. "Irene, ada apa?" dia bertanya ketika sampai dihadapan sang istri. Irene mengangkat wajah. Menatap lurus kearah bola mata sang suami yang menatap khawatir padanya. "Apa kamu ingat dengan perjanjian pra-nikah yang kita buat?" Suho semakin tidak mengerti. Ia hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

Irene berjalan menuju ruang kerja di lantai satu. Ia mengikuti wanita itu yang tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di laci meja. Suho berjalan mendekat. "Irene." Panggilnya. "Jung Joohyun."

SREK

Wanita itu melempar sebuah amplop coklat ke wajahnya dengan kasar. "Apa-apaan kau ini!" nada suaranya meninggi. Irene menarik nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan emosinya. "Disitu tertulis bahwa kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan masing-masing sekalipun status kita adalah suami istri." Ia memulai. "Kamu tidak akan mencampuri urusanku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku bahkan berjanji untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat tentang orientasi seksualmu yang sayangnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum sekarang." Suho menatap datar kearahnya. "Bisa langsung ke int–"

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak peduli sudah berapa laki-laki yang kamu tiduri di luar sana tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Sungguh. _Cause non of that is my bussines._ " Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya lalu kemudian kembali membuka. Melancarkan tatapan menusuk untuk sang suami. " _But I never expect you to slept with my brother._ "

Suho mengatupkan rahangnya tidak percaya. Kedua matanya membola. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Nafasnya seolah tercekat. Kepalan di tangan kanannya melemah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Bibirnya terbuka menggantung. Tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Hatinya tercubit saat mendapatkan tatapan kecewa dari sang istri. Irene menarik nafas. Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Irene akan mengetahui hal ini. Suatu saat pasti. Tapi Ia tidak menduga bahwa pembicaraan ini akan terjadi sekarang. Disaat pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Disaat hatinya tidak bisa memilih. Disaat.. dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Junmyeon?" nada suaranya melemah. Hampir terdengar berbisik. Irene manjatuhkan tubuh di _single sofa_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ bisiknya lemah.

Suho melangkah pelan kemudian mendudukkan diri di hadapan Irene. Melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Sesungguhnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang sanggup Ia ucapkan. Dia adalah pihak yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Tidak. Suho tidak memiliki pembelaan apapun. Irene berhak untuk marah. _That woman has all the rights to hates him. He slept with her fucking brother. Her brother for God sake! What in the fucking hell he was thinking?_

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Sebelah tangannya terjulur jatuh pada paha sang istri. "Aku sungguh minta maaf." lelaki itu berkata sungguh-sungguh. Penyesalan terlihat jelas dalam sorot matanya. Irene menarik nafas dalam lalu terdiam sebentar. Ia membuka mata. "Kenapa?" waniat itu berujar. Ia mengangkat wajah. Menatap kedalam mata milik sang suami. Suho mendesah pelan sembari menggeleng, menundukkan wajah. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan. Irene kembali menghela nafas. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya pelan. Suho memejamkan mata, mengesah. Lelaki itu terdiam. _"Just be honest with me."_

 _"_ _Two months ago. I think."_ jawabnya ragu. Irene melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Astaga! Dua bulan itu waktu yang cukup lama. _"So that is not one night stand, huh?"_ Suho kembali terdiam. Dia tidak tahu. Sungguh. Pria itu bergerak resah. "Junmyeon?" ia berdecak lemah. "Aku tidak tahu." Setelahnya keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang sanggup kembali memulai pembicaraan. Irene merasakan sesak yang amat di dadanya. Dia sakit tentu saja. _I mean… dude, your husband was sleeping with your brother and you just found out now. That is really a bitter pill to swallow._ Ia tidak mencintai Suho. Tidak. Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, Suho sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakaks. Mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang baik. Karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah menyerah. Menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa ini adalah takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka cintai. Setidaknya hal itu menguntungkan banyak pihak. Ayahnya mungkin adalah pihak yang paling diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Akuisisi perusahaan Kim Co. merupakan tujuannya dari awal bukan?

Lahirnya Taerin diantara mereka adalah hal yang tidak terduga. _Well, alcohol really played the big role at that time._ Dua insan yang sama-sama frustasi dan lelah dengan tekanan keluarga itu menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan malam pertama dengan ditemani rokok dan minuman keras yang berujung pada ranjang. Mungkin, sampai saat ini, kejadian itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan Ia sesali. Tidak. Taerin adalah hadiah yang sangat berharga untuk keduanya. Mereka berjanji untuk membesarkan sang buah hati bersama-sama. Mereka tidak sebrengsek itu untuk menolak janin hasil perbuatan mereka sendiri.

Irene menoleh kearah sang suami yang masih menundukkan kepala. Ia mendesah lalu menggeleng pelan. Seakan tahu akan perasaan lelaki itu pada adiknya. _"Fuck, you love him."_ ujarnya pelan . Suho memejamkan mata erat. _"I'm sorry."_ Keduanya kembali terdiam. Irene terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Menganggukkan kepala yakin seolah baru saja membuat keputusan. "Junmyeon-ah." Panggilnya dalam bahasa ibu. Suho mengangkat wajah. Melihat Irene yang tengah menatap yakin kearahnya. "Lebih baik kita bercerai."

* * *

Bangun dengan suara _alarm_ yang terus-terusan berdering bukanlah suatu hal yang Jongin sukai. Jadi ketika ponsel milik entah siapa itu mengeluarkan suara untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dengan mata terpejam dan tenaga sekuat baja, Jongin membantingnya diatas meja dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun ponsel itu akan rusak. Tidak ada yang boleh membangunkan Kim Jongin saat dirinya tengah tidur. Tidak, kecuali Ia sendiri yang berkehendak untuk bangun. "Nini, kau membuat layar ponselku retak." Jongin bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata masih tertutup seolah menyuruh siapapun itu untuk diam. Sebelah tangannya meraba bantal yang berada dalam jangkauan kemudian menutup wajah dengan benda empuk itu. Menulikan pendengaran dari suara Sehun yang sepertinya tengah bersiap akan pergi ke kantor.

Jongin mengusap hidungnya cepat, mengendus bau yang familiar bagi indra penciumannya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, lelaki itu berusaha bangkit menegakkan tubuh. Susah payah membuka kelopak mata menyesuaikan pantulan sinar yang memasuki iris coklatnya. "Sehun?" ujarnya ragu. Sosok lelaki yang tengah bercermin di depan meja rias menjadi pemandangan Jongin saat Ia membuka kedua matanya sepenuhnya. Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum. _"Morning princess."_ Lelaki itu kemudian kembali fokus menghadap cermin sembari memasang dasi di lehernya. _"Stop calling me with all that weird nicknames."_ Jongin berdecak. _"I'm not a princess asshole."_ sambungnya. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat pantulan wajah Jongin dari kaca. Lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya dengan gemas. _"Well, you're right. You are not a princess. You are a queen."_ Sehun menjeda kemudian berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Lalu melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin. Menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan milik sang kekasih. _"My queen."_ Bisiknya rendah kemudian mencumbu bibir Jongin dalam. Lelaki itu tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Telapak tangan kanan milik Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun pelan. Mereka mencumbu lamat-lamat. Berbagi helaan nafas dipagi hari Senin yang cerah. "Hei, kamu harus pergi ke kantor." Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya. Memutuskan tautan yang membuat Sehun mendesah lemah lalu berdecak. Menghasilkan senyum yang tercetak dibibir _plum_ milik Jongin. Sehun menenggakkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali berkutat di depan cermin dengan dasinya.

Jongin menatap kesekeliling kamar. Lelaki itu mencari _bathrobe_ miliknya yang terletak entah dimana. "Sehun, bisa tolong ambilkan _bathrobe_ milikku di kamar mandi?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia masih sibuk dengan dasi yang sedari tadi tidak bisa terpasang dengan benar. "Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?" ujarnya acuh. Jongin berdecak. "Dan membuatmu melihat tubuh telanjangku saat berjalan? Tidak terima kasih. Kamu harus ke kantor dan aku ada _meeting_ dua jam lagi." Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia menuruti permintaan Jongin untuk mengambil _bathrobe_ tersebut lalu memberikan pada sang kekasih yang masih setia duduk di tengah kasur. "Terima kasih." Ujar Jongin manis lalu menyambar benda berwarna putih itu dengan kasar. Sehun tertawa kecil, menikmati tingkah sang pujaan hati yang sangat menggemaskan menurutnya.

Jongin melangkah turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Lelaki itu membasuh wajahnya lalu menggosok gigi dengan cepat. Dia belum ada niatan untuk mandi. Toh, rapatnya masih dua jam lagi. Bersantai-santai sebentar di rumah Sehun mungkin tidak buruk. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak melewatkan pagi disini. Jongin melangkah keluar setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih juga belum selesai memasang dasi berwarna merah pada kemeja _navy_ yang dikenakannya. Jongin berdecak, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Astaga, belum selesai juga?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Sehun menoleh kemudian menarik senyum kaku. Jongin menggeleng kecil lalu berjalan mendekat. Memutar tubuh Sehun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Pria itu kemudian dengan serius mulai merapikan kerah baju serta mengikat dasi sang kekasih. "Sampai kapan kamu harus bergantung padaku untuk hal seperti ini?" ujarnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, tidak menanggapi. "Payah. Masa begini saja tidak bisa?" Jongin mencibir pelan. "Sudah. Kamu mesti belajar pakai dasi tahu _gak?_ " Ia menepuk kedua bahu atas Sehun sembari tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"Untuk apa belajar? Sudah ada kamu ini." Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Tugas istri ya begini." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda. Jongin melirik sebal kearahnya. "Siapa yang mau jadi istri kamu?" sungutnya. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyum. Ia menyentil ujung hidung Jongin jahil. "Kamulah. Siapalagi memangnya?" Jongin berdecak pelan. Kedua pipinya memanas. "M.. me.. memangnya aku mau? Percaya diri sekali." sahutnya terbata. Jongin merutuki bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kaku disaat seperti ini. Sehun tertawa pelan kearahnya. "Manis sekali _sih_ kamu." Lelaki itu berujar kemudian mengecup kening Jongin sekilas.

Pipi Jongin semakin memerah. Sialan. Kenapa dia jadi seperti gadis SMA begini? _Oh Sehun sialan!_ Makinya dalam hati. Jongin berdehem pelan. Buru-buru Ia melangkah menuju keluar kamar. "Aku mau bikin kopi. Kamu mau?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan punggung Jongin yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Ia tidak merasa bahagia seperti ini. Jongin adalah sumber kebahagiannya. Tidak diragukan lagi. Ia bertekad untuk mengakhiri semua ini lalu menjalani hidup dengan Jongin. Iya. Hal itu harus tercapai. Sehun akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada lelaki itu. Ia yakin Jongin akan mengerti.

Pemuda itu merapikan sekali lagi tampilannya di depan cermin untuk terakhir kali. Sebelum melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur dimana Jongin tengah sibuk berkutat dengan mesin kopi diatas _countertop._ Sehun menarik senyum kecil. Pria itu melangkah mendekat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Jongin lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat. _"I miss you so badly."_ gumamnya dibalik leher Jongin. Pemuda itu menghirup dalam aroma Jongin yang menjadi candu baginya. Sekalipun pria itu belum mandi, bagi Sehun wangi alami tubuh Jongin sangatlah memikat dan membuatnya enggan untuk menarik diri.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Ia tengah mengaduk gula dalam cangkir kopi yang Ia buat. _"Miss you too."_ balasnya lembut. Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Menaruh kedua lengannya pada leher lelaki itu sembari memberi senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Mereka saling menatap dengan senyum diwajah. Tidak bersuara atau bertukar kata. Hanya saling memandang seolah kata cinta tidak cukup untuk mengekspresikan perasaan yang keduanya tengah rasakan. Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun mendekat lalu mengecup bibir lelaki itu lambat. Sementara Sehun tersenyum senang sambil membalas kecupan sang kekasih. Bukan kecupan menggairahkan yang menggoda. Hanya sebatas kecupan manis untuk menyalurkan perasaan yang membuncah.

Drrt Drrt

Jongin menarik diri sementara Sehun berdecak kesal. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil mendapati wajah masam Sehun yang menatap sengit kearah ponsel retak miliknya. _"Go answer it."_ Jongin menepuk dada lelaki itu pelan. Ia bergeser menjauh ke sisi kanan. Sehun menghela nafas kecil. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu mendapati nama 'Byun Baekhyun' yang tertera. Lelaki itu melirik waspada kearah sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah beralih membuat _waffle_ disudut lain dapur. Sehun berjalan menjauh menuju ruang tengah. Sesekali menengok kearah Jongin dibelakang.

"Ya hyung."

 _"…"_ Kedua matanya membola seketika. Lelaki itu dengan tergesa menyalakan TV dan mendapati acara berita yang Baekhyun sebutkan. _"Seorang narasumber anonim mengaku mengetahui rahasia terbesar milik salah satu perusahaan Asia yang diakui dimancanegara. Narasumber mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Ia akan mengungkap rahasia terdalam dari sang CEO perusahaan yang bersangkutan."_ Suara dari pembaca berita dari salah satu stasiun TV swasta itu membuat Sehun terbelalak dengan pandangan kosong. _"Sampai saat ini narasumber masih belum mengungkap identitas aslinya dan perusahaan apa yang Ia maksud. Kami akan kembali dengan info selanjutnya. Sementara itu, kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tengah ditangani FBI mem–"_ Sehun memejamkan matanya erat "Aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Aku tutup." Pria itu berbicara pada Baekhyun yang masih tersambung diline sebrang.

PIP

Ia mematikan ponselnya lalu beralih menekan tombol merah pada remote TV. Sebelah tangannya mengepal keras meremat ponsel dalam genggamannya. Luhan sialan! Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini di luar rencana mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam otak kecilnya itu? Sehun tidak habis pikir. Pria itu mendesah keras.

"Hei, kopimu." Sehun menoleh kearah suara Jongin yang datang menghampirinya dengan dua buah cangkir dan sepiring _waffle_ ditangan. Lelaki itu buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sumringah. "Bisa bantu calon istrimu ini? Aku kesusahan omong-omong." Jongin berkata dengan nada menyindir. Sehun menarik senyum tipis. Mengambil cangkir kopinya dari tangan kiri sang kekasih. "Ingat ya, omonganmu itu tidak bisa ditarik." ujarnya memperingati. Kemudian menyeruput kopinya. Jongin mencibir pelan. Menyambar sepotong _waffle_ dari piring lalu mengigitnya kasar. "Nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi." sahutnya meledek. Sehun merubah ekspresi seolah tersakiti. Pria itu merengut kesal. "Hei sudah aku bilang tidak bisa di tarik lagi." sungutnya.

Jongin terkikik geli. Menyuapkan _waffle_ dari tangannya ke mulut sang kekasih. Sehun dengan senang hati menyambut suapan Jongin lalu mengunyah gigitan _waffle_ dalam mulutnya dengan senyum diwajah. "Tidak berangkat?" Sehun mengangguk. Menyambar tas kerja miliknya serta kunci mobil dari atas meja. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Kuncinya taruh saja di dalam pot tanaman." Jongin mengangguk malas. Ia sudah hapal. Dulu kan Ia tinggal disini. Jadi ia sudah ingat betul kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sehun. "Lal–"

"Lalu matikan kran air dan gas. Ya, ya aku mengerti Oh Sehun." Jongin memotong. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Mengusap kepala sang kekasih lembut lalu mencium keningnya lama. _"Take care babe."_ Jongin mengangguk malas sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Sehun." Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia menoleh. Jongin menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Pemuda itu menaruh cangkir kopi dan piring di tangannya ke meja. "Tunggu disitu." Jongin berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar. Kedua alis Sehun bertaut, bingung.

Jongin kembali dengan jas hitam yang Ia sampirkan dilengannya. Sehun mendesah kecil. Astaga. Ia lupa dengan jasnya. Jongin berjalan menuju sang kekasih dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa kamu ini pelupa sekali sih?" gerutunya pelan. Sehun tersenyum kikuk. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lengan jas yang sengaja Jongin buka. Pemuda itu membantu Sehun merapikan tampilannya dengan menepuk bahu sang kekasih pelan. Jongin tersenyum puas. _"I hate to say it. But, damn Sehun. You look hot in suit."_ Ia berkata dengan nada menggoda. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekatkan diri lalu mencium kening Jongin sekali lagi. _"Take care boo."_ Jongin berujar kecil. Sehun mengangguk. Ia berbalik, melangkah menuju mobilnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Jongin menghela nafas memperhatikan mobil BMW Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ya ampun. Kenapa mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan suami istri tadi? Jongin menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. _As much as he hate to admit, he loves that man so freakin much._ Meskipun rasa sakit yang dulu Sehun torehkan belum lah hilang, tapi setidaknya sudah sedikit terobati. Jongin berjanji pada dirinya bahwa sampai kapanpun Ia tidak pernah membiarkan lelaki itu pergi lagi. _Tidak akan pernah._

Dibalik semua senyuman dan sikap dingin dan cuek yang kadang Sehun tunjukan, Jongin tahu ada seorang pria rapuh yang sedang bersembunyi mencari tempat untuk bersandar. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding tebal yang Sehun ciptakan untuk mengisolasi dirinya sendiri. Jongin tidak tahu apa itu yang bisa membuat pria paling kuat yang Jongin cintai itu meringis sakit. Tapi Jongin bersumpah, Ia akan berada disisi Sehun untuk menahan lelaki itu agar tidak jatuh. Dia akan berusaha untuk percaya pada lelaki itu. Jongin yakin Sehun punya alasan yang kuat. Dan Jongin yakin pria itu akan terbuka padanya. Yang Ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar dan menunggu…

 _Menunggu Sehun untuk membuka diri padanya._

* * *

"Kau tahu? Aku kira bisa menahannya sampai nanti. Setidaknya sampai kau selesai dengan segala _design_ bajumu itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Gadis itu berdiri di daun pintu ruang kerja sang kakak dengan wajah masam. Krystal berjalan mendekat. Bunyi hentakan _stiletto_ terdengar nyaring memenuhi ruangan. Kerutan samar terukir di dahi Jessica begitu melihat sang adik yang datang dengan wajah kesal.

BRAK

"Hei!" serunya tidak terima. Krystal melempar _macbook_ miliknya dengan kasar di meja. Membuat Jessica mau tak mau menahan kepala juga jeritan karena tidak mau ada pegawainya yang lewat dan mendengar percakapan–yang sepertinya akan menjadi pertengkaran–antara dirinya dan sang adik bungsu. Jessica melirik kesal kearah Krystal yang tengah bersidekap dengan wajah angkuh. Wanita itu bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan untuk menutup pintu. Ia lalu berbalik. Manatap jengah pada sang adik. "Apa masalahmu Krys?!" serunya kesal.

Krystal mendecih lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa masalahku?" ia menjeda. "Masalahku kamu tanya?" Gadis itu membuka _macbook_ yang tadi Ia lempar lalu menunjukkannya pada sang kakak. "Itu masalahku!" Jessica mengerutkan kening. Ia melangkah maju untuk melihat lebih jelas akan apa yang Krystal tunjukkan padanya. Kedua alisnya semakin bertaut. Tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya. "Ada hubungan apa kakak dengan Sehun?" gadis itu bertanya menuntut. Jessica menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kamu kenal dengan Sehun?" Krystal mendesah. "Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!"

"Hei! _Watch your tone, young lady. I'm your sister."_ Jessica memotong dengan nada suara meninggi. _"Your older sister."_ tekannya. Jung bersaudara itu bertukar tatapan tajam selama beberapa detik sebelum Jessica memutusnya. Ia menghela nafas. Wanita itu kembali duduk di kursi miliknya lalu mendelik kasar kearah sang adik. "Kami berteman dulu saat aku di Seoul." Ia menyerah, menjawab pertanyaan Krystal. Gadis itu memincingkan mata menyelidik. "Hanya teman?" tuntutnya. Jessica memutar bola matanya malas. "Baiklah aku sedikit punya perasaan dengannya. Puas?" Krystal melancarkan tatapan sengit pada sang kakak. Jadi benar kakaknya itu memiliki perasaan pada lelaki pujaannya itu? Sialan!

"Tidak boleh!" Krystal buru-buru memotong. "Hilangkan perasaanmu itu! Dia calon pacarku." Gadis itu berseru. Jessica menaikkan satu alisnya bingung lalu terkekeh pelan, meremehkan. Ia memakai kacamata miliknya lalu kembali menggerakan tangan menggambar rancangan untuk koleksi musim dinginnya nanti. "Terserah." sahutnya acuh. Krystal menggeram kecil. Ia mendudukkan diri dihadapan sang kakak dengan kasar. "Aku serius." ujarnya yakin. Jessica mengangkat wajah. Sedikit terkejut dengan keteguhan adik bungsunya itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah hal ini benar atau tidak. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Ia merasa takut. Merasa tersaingi. Takut kehilangan Sehun pada sang adik. _Tidak._ Ia tidak bisa apabila melihat Sehun bersanding dengan adiknya. Menggenggam tangannya, mencium keningnya, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak. Kali ini saja Ia ingin egois. Ia mencintai Sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia ingin Sehun hanya untuknya.

Jessica menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai. Wanita itu terkekeh pelan kemudian. Ia menatap tegas sang adik di hadapan. "Kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya." Ia berujar. Krystal tersenyum tipis, merendahkan. Ia memajukan tubuhnya. "Dia menolakmu kan?" Kerutan samar tercetak di dahi Jessica. Matanya menyipit melihat kearah sang adik. "Tangisanmu tadi malam itu karena dia kan? Dia menolakmu." Krystal melanjutkan. Sebelah tangan Jessica mengepal. Bibirnya mengatup rapat menahan kesal. Sang adik mendekatkan diri. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang bisa mendapatkannya lebih dahulu. Kau atau aku."

Jessica menarik diri, mengangkat sudut bibirnya. _"Do you wanna a play a game sist? Cause I'm sure that I will win."_ Krystal menatapnya dengan menantang. Kesungguhan terpancar jelas dari matanya. Jessica mendesah keras. Ia memajukan tubuhnya. Sekalipun Krystal adalah adik kandungnya, Jessica tidak akan rela membiarkan Sehun bersanding dengan jalang kecil itu. Tidak. Ia tidak akan rela. Ada sesuatu tentang Sehun yang membuatnya sangat jatuh pada lelaki itu. Sangat… mencintainya begitu dalam.

 _"_ _Game on, bitch."_

* * *

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah Sehun mengakhiri panggilan dari sebrang sana. Ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak habis pikir akan apa yang Luhan lakukan. "Ah sudahlah. Biarkan Sehun yang mengurusnya." Ia bergumam. Pemuda itu membalikkan badan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam _diner_ miliknya. Ia memutar matanya malas saat melirik kearah dua orang di meja bar yang terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Keduanya tertawa renyah entah pada apa. Padahal baru saja bertemu. Sudah sok kenal begitu. Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia berjalan menghentak menuju Chanyeol dan Minsoek–kakak sepupunya dari pihak ibu–yang tengah bercengkrama.

"Ya terus saja tertawa. Aku tidak ada. Abaikan saja, hanya angin lalu." ujarnya sarkas lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol. Minsoek yang berada di depannya terkikik geli. Begitupun Chanyeol yang tengah menahan tawa di sampingnya. Baekhyun mencebik kesal. Ia mencubit perut Chanyeol dengan gemas setelahnya. "Aw!" lelaki itu mengaduh. Memasang wajah dramatis kearah sang kekasih. "Kau menyakitiku Baek." Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. Tidak peduli. "Kalian ini manis sekali sih." Minsoek menginterupsi. Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. "Hyung, meja diujung sana sudah aku tata." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Minsoek mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu masih sibuk merapihkan meja bar dan membersihkannya dari kotoran.

 _"_ _Mr. Kim there is someone from the store who wants to meet you."_ Seorang pegawai berseru kearah Minsoek. _"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."_ pria itu menyahut. Lalu tersenyum memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai balasan kemudian memperhatikan punggung lelaki itu yang berjalan menjauh. Ia melirik kearah sang kekasih yang tengah mengigiti sedotan di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Hei, kamu ini jorok sekali." Pria itu menarik gelas jus dari hadapan Baekhyun. Sementara lelaki itu mendelik kesal kearahnya. "Sial." gerutunya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Kamu tidak pergi ke kantor?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Rapatnya masih satu setengah jam lagi."

"Dasar pemalas." Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura tersinggung. "Hei, aku ini bos kamu loh." Baekhyun memutar mata jengah. "Bos macam apa yang jam segini masih keluyuran di luar kantor." sautnya menimpali. Chanyeol berdecak kecil kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sang kekasih lalu menariknya mendekat. "Aduh!"

"Bilang apa kamu barusan? Minta aku potong gajinya ya?"

"Lepas!"

"Katakan maaf dulu."

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan Chanyeol."

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan." Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu mengigit lengan lelaki itu keras. "Aw!" giliran Chanyeol yang mengaduh. Baekhyun tertawa puas sementara Chanyeol merengut kesal kearahnya. "Sial." Chanyeol mengusap lengannya pelan. Gigitan pacarnya itu cukup sakit omong-omong. Gigi Baekhyun itu taring semua kalau kalian mau tahu. Ia membuka lengan kemejanya untuk melihat bekas gigitan di lengan kanannya. Lihat saja, sampai memerah begitu. Dia suka sih kalau Baekhyun mengigitnya begini. Tapi mengigit di tempat yang _lain._

 _"_ _Good morning Mr. Byun."_ Beberapa pelayan yang baru datang menyapa Baekhyun dengan sumringah. Pemuda itu balas mengangguk dengan wajah ramah. Chanyeol berdehem pelan. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kedai makan ini buka?" ia membuka topik. Baekhyun beralih menatap wajahnya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala, berpikir. "Enam tahun, mungkin?" jawabnya ragu. "Kami membukanya saat aku baru lulus kuliah. Karena Minsoek hyung susah sekali mendapatkan pekerjaan jadi aku dan Sehu–" Baekhyun memotong ucapannya dengan wajah menyesal. Astaga, kenapa dia harus keceplosan sih? Chanyeol memincingkan matanya menyelidik. "Sehun?" tekannya dengan nada tidak suka. Baekhyun mendesah. "Aku dan Sehun berinsiatif membuka kedai makan ini dengan modal dari kami bertiga. Toh, keahlian Minsoek hyung adalah memasak dan Sehun sangat bagus dalam pemasaran. Sedangkan aku? Aku rasa tenagaku cukup dibutuhkan pada awal pembukaan kedai kami." Pemuda itu menjelaskan. "Awalnya sih, kami tidak yakin akan berhasil. Tapi ternyata cukup memuaskan. Cukup untuk menambah uang saku dan menjadi mata pencarian utama Minsoek hyung."

Chanyeol mendesah kecil. Menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Ia meraih tangan sang kekasih kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Menatap lelaki itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku harap kamu bisa jujur tentang Sehun padaku." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika Chanyeol kembali memotong. "Aku akan sabar menunggu. Aku tidak tahu rahasia apa yang ada diantara kalian. Tapi aku menghormati privasimu dengan teman.. _well,_ dalam hal ini teman yang sudah kau anggap adik?" Ia berkata ragu. Chanyeol mengukir senyum simpul. Sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia menghembuskan nafas keras. "Maaf." Ia menggenggam punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas miliknya. "Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu kalau begini caranya?" Ia menghela nafas frustasi. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat lalu mencumbunya dalam.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? ada yang nungguin? gak ada sih ya kayaknya haha

anyway, maafkan aku karena update suupeeeeeerrr telat hehe

last words... **Review? please?**

love, Selena :)


	9. Chapter 9

**REVENGE**

Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Junmyeon

Chapter: 9 of...

Warning: alur gak jelas, kata-kata kasar, mature content, Gay, Boyslove

* * *

 _ **Previously on Revenge...**_

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Junmyeon?" nada suaranya melemah. Hampir terdengar berbisik. Irene manjatuhkan tubuh di _single sofa_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan. _"Why are you doing this to me?"_ bisiknya lemah.

Suho melangkah pelan kemudian mendudukkan diri di hadapan Irene. Melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku." Sesungguhnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang sanggup Ia ucapkan. Dia adalah pihak yang bersalah dalam hal ini. Tidak. Suho tidak memiliki pembelaan apapun. Irene berhak untuk marah. _That woman has all the rights to hates him. He slept with her fucking brother. Her brother for God sake! What in the fucking hell he was thinking?_

 _"Fuck, you love him."_

* * *

 _"Seorang narasumber anonim mengaku mengetahui rahasia terbesar milik salah satu perusahaan Asia yang diakui dimancanegara. Narasumber mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Ia akan mengungkap rahasia terdalam dari sang CEO perusahaan yang bersangkutan."_ Suara dari pembaca berita dari salah satu stasiun TV swasta itu membuat Sehun terbelalak dengan pandangan kosong. _"Sampai saat ini narasumber masih belum mengungkap identitas aslinya dan perusahaan apa yang Ia maksud. Kami akan kembali dengan info selanjutnya. Sementara itu, kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tengah ditangani FBI mem–"_ Sehun memejamkan matanya erat "Aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Aku tutup."

* * *

Jongin tidak tahu apa itu yang bisa membuat pria paling kuat yang Jongin cintai itu meringis sakit. Tapi Jongin bersumpah, Ia akan berada disisi Sehun untuk menahan lelaki itu agar tidak jatuh. Dia akan berusaha untuk percaya pada lelaki itu. Jongin yakin Sehun punya alasan yang kuat. Dan Jongin yakin pria itu akan terbuka padanya. Yang Ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar dan menunggu…

 _Menunggu Sehun untuk membuka diri padanya._

* * *

 _"Do you wanna a play a game sist? Cause I'm sure that I will win."_

 _"_ _Game on, bitch."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Kau tahu? Aku kira aku sedang bermimpi saat membaca semua file mengenai Beyonds Group yang kau berikan dua hari lalu." Park Yoochun menyesap cangkir teh dalam genggamannya dengan perlahan. " _That things is gold._ " Ia melanjutkan. Sebelah tangannya terjulur meletakkan cangkir itu kembali diatas meja. Yoochun mengangkat kepala. Melirik Luhan dihadapannya yang tengah menampilkan senyum tipis menyeringai. "Gunakan itu baik-baik, tuan Jaksa." Ujarnya diselingi kekehan. Pria setengah baya dihadapannya tertawa kecil. Kemudian, menoleh kearah televisi yang diletakkan dipojok atas pilar bangunan kafe tempat mereka bertemu saat ini. Ada berita mengenai Beyonds Group yang dirumorkan sebagai perusahaan yang dimaksud oleh sang anonim. Yoochun menyeringai tipis lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya. "Itu ulahmu juga?"

Luhan mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia menarik nafas lalu memajukan tubuh. "Tuan Jaksa, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Ia mengangkat kedua bahu. Senyumnya melebar seketika. "Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal ini. Kau mendapatkan berkas itu bukan dariku. Benda itu muncul begitu saja di atas meja kerjamu."

Yoochun mendecih pelan. " _You son of a bitch_." Keduanya tertawa lepas kemudian. "Tapi serius. Darimana kau mendapatkan semua itu?" nada suaranya berubah serius.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Balas pemuda itu sembari menguyah potongan terakhir sandwichnya. Yoochun menghembuska nafas pelan. "Luhan, aku serius. Kalau kau menginginkanku membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan, aku harus tahu darimana sumber bukti ini aku dapatkan." Ujarnya. Pria itu memajukan tubuhnya mendekat. "Ini Beyonds Group. Kalau kita kita tidak berhati-hati maka perangkap yang telah kita persiapkan akan memerangkap diri kita sendiri." Ujarnya setengah berbisik. Luhan terdiam, berpikir. Benar juga. Yang mereka hadapi ini bukan sembarang orang. Kedua tangannya menangkup di dagu. "Lee Jong Suk. Dia mantan CFO Beyonds Group yang diberhentikan secara paksa. Ketika aku mendatanginya dan menjelaskan semuanya Ia langsung memberikanku berkas-berkas itu dan bilang akan membantu kalau aku butuh bantuannya." Yoochun mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, beliau bisa menjadi saksi kita."

"Tidak bisa." Yang lebih muda berujar cepat. "Jangan libatkan dia. Ini demi keselamatan tuan Lee sendiri." Yoochun mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti. "Kita butuh saksi, Lu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak bisa menjadikan dia saksi. Seperti yang kau katakan. Yang kita hadapi ini Beyonds Group. Perusahaan yang dibangun dari tetesan darah dan permainan licik para pemimpin sebelumnya. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kesalamatan tuan Lee kalau sampai mereka tahu bahwa dia yang membongkar aib mereka?" Pria setengah baya itu menghela nafas lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Benar juga." Ia membenarkan.

"Tapi aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai saksi anonim. Itu merupakan hak yang diberikan untuk para saksi dan tercantum dalam undang-undang. Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menandatangani beberapa lembar surat perjanjian." Jelasnya. Luhan terdiam terlihat berpikir. Sesaat kemudian Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia berujar. Menghasilkan senyuman tipis di bibir Yoochun. "Bagus. Ayo kita buat hidup tuan besar Jung itu menderita." Sambungnya. Pria itu mengangkat cangkir tehnya lalu mendentingkan dengan milik Luhan. "Untuk Siwon." Ujarnya pelan. Sulung Choi itu mengukir senyum tipis. "Bagaimana kabarnya omong-omong?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Buruk." Ujarnya. Yoochun mendesah keras. Prihatin. Dia tidak menyangka nasib sahabat karibnya menjadi semiris ini. Mereka teman dari zaman kuliah. Yoochun mengenal Siwon karena Yoona. Wanita itu adalah teman seangkatannya. Bisa dibilang ketiganya sangat dekat. Susah, senang mereka lalui bersama. Dia tidak habis pikir saat mengetahui bahwa Yoona bermain api dibelakang Siwon. Dengan Jung Yunho pula. Entah kenapa Yoochun tidak pernah terlalu menyukai pria konglomerat itu. Dia juga tidak bisa memahami apa yang Yoona lihat dari lelaki Jung itu. Uang? Tidak mungkin. Ia tahu wanita itu berasal dari keluarga berada. Setahu dirinya, Yoona dan Siwon saling mencintai. Dia menjadi saksi bagaimana kuatnya cinta yang mereka rajut selama tiga tahun berpacaran sebelum akhirnya menikah karena wanita itu tengah mengandung Luhan. Sampai sekarang, Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Yoona sampai hati mengkhianati Siwon dan berselingkuh dari pria itu.

"Paman Yoochun!" Pria setengah baya itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia berdehem kecil kemudian menoleh kearah Luhan yang memanggilnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Yoochun mengangguk. Memberikan pelukan pada pemuda itu kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jaga dirimu." Luhan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan keluar kafe menuju mobilnya.

Drrt Drrt

Luhan menghentikan langkah. Ia merogoh saku kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Ada duabelas panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun diikuti tiga pesan suara. Luhan menghiraukan hal itu lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana. Dia berdecak. Pasti adiknya itu tengah bersumpah serapah dalam bahasa paling kotor sekarang. Dia tidak peduli. Iya. Luhan tahu dia telah melewati batas dengan tidak memberitahu Sehun terlebih dahulu. Tapi sungguh, Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jung Yunho harus membayar semua rasa sakit yang telah pria itu ciptakan. Toh, lebih cepat masalah ini terselesaikan lebih cepat pula bagi Sehun untuk meraih kebahagiannya dengan Jongin.

* * *

 _"_ _The number you are calling is out of service. Please leave a message after the sound."_

 _PIP_

 _"_ _Hyung, aku bersumpah jika kau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini aku akan mencekik lehermu dengan kedua tanganku. Call me back when you get this."_

 _PIP_

Sehun menaruh kasar ponsel miliknya disamping kanan meja. Ia mendesah keras. Memijat batang hidungnya perlahan. Kepalanya pening seketika. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kakak tirinya itu. Apa-apaan dia? Bertindak dibelakangnya seorang diri. Kenapa Luhan bisa segegabah ini? Ini akan sangat merugikan bagi mereka. Dia, dari sekian banyak orang, seharusnya paling tahu bahwa jika mereka salah sedikit dalam mengambil langkah, maka nyawa mereka yang jadi taruhannya. Yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini Beyonds Group. Salah satu perusahaan terkuat di mancanegara. Yang rela melakukan apa saja demi kesuksesan termasuk menghancurkan hidup saingannya. Membuat perusahaan saingan mereka bangkrut dan menari diatasnya. Beberapa diantaranya adalah perusahaan Korea yang dulu memiliki nama dan sekarang tinggalah debu. Para pendiri perusahaan tersebut terpaksa kembali ke negeri asal mereka dan menjalani hidup mereka dibekukan dan beralih menjadi milik Beyonds Group. Sehun tahu betul karena mereka mendengar sendiri pengakuan mereka saat Ia ke Korea tiga tahun yang lalu. Banyak dari mereka yang harus tutup lapak karena para investor mencabut investasi mereka dan beralih pada perusahaan yang di pimpin oleh ayah biologisnya itu beserta koleganya.

Mereka menjatuhkan lawan dengan berbagai cara agar dapat meraih apa yang mereka inginkan. Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama empat generasi. Dan sekarang Jung Yunho, ayah biologisnya mewarisi apa yang telah para pendahulunya ajarkan kepadanya. Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia melihat kesekeliling ruang kantornya. Bangunan ini dibangun dari keringat, tangis, dan cucuran darah dari orang-orang yang telah beliau hancurkan hidupnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya Ia rasakan pada saat ini. Keluarga Jung, mereka hidup dengan bahagia sampai saat ini dan membiarkan orang lain menangisi milik mereka yang telah direbut. Entah kenapa Sehun bersyukur karena ibunya tidak memutuskan untuk menetap dengan pria itu. Melihat nasib Yifan sekarang, Ia rasa kehidupan sederhana yang Ia miliki dahulu adalah sesuatu yang paling Ia syukuri.

Kehidupan indah bersama sang ibu yang akhirnya direnggut oleh wanita sialan itu. Tiba-tiba hatinya memanas. Gejolak penuh amarah kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia bahagia dulu. Meskipun tanpa ayah. Dia bahagia. Dia punya ibunya. Bagi Sehun itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak pernah meminta ayahnya hadir pada malam natal atau mengajaknya pergi menonton SuperBowl sebagaimana umumnya. Dia tidak pernah meminta apapun. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa wanita itu merenggut kebahagiaan miliknya dan sang ibunda? Tanpa Ia sadari, air mata miliknya menetes dari sudut mata. Ia mengelus gelang perak pemberian sang ibu di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Bu…" bisiknya.

TOK TOK

Sehun tersentak. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar kemudian mengangkat wajah. _"Sir, can I come in?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Ia menjawab dengan singkat. Sehun mengangkat sebuah berkas kehadapan, berpura-pura sedang membaca. Yang selanjutnya Ia tahu, hentakan suara stiletto memenuhi ruangannya kemudian. _"Sir,_ Presdir meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruangan." Lauren, sekretarisnya berkata singkat. "Ada apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, _Sir._ Beliau hanya berkata bahwa dia membutuhkan Anda sekarang." Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Kau boleh pergi." Wanita dengan rambut pirang itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu pergi. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia menaruh berkas yang tadi dipegangnya kembali keatas meja. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu membetulkan dasinya didepan cermin yang tergantung disisi kanan dinding ruangannya.

Drrt Drrt

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan lebar. Ada pesan dari Jongin. Ia meraih cepat benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu kehadapan.

 _J:'Hunhun."_

 _J: "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

Jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik pesan balasan.

 _S: 'Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?'_

 _S: 'Hei, apakah itu nama panggilan baruku? Hunhun?'_

 _J: 'Ayo makan siang bersama!'_

 _J: 'Iya, lucu kan?'_

 _S: 'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa tidak honey atau baby saja?'_

 _S: 'Baiklah. Kau yang tentukan tempatnya.'_

 _J: 'Kau tidak cocok dipanggil baby atau honey.'_

 _J: 'Hunhun lebih lucu. Mulai sekarang kau adalah hunhunku.'_

 _J: 'Aku ingin makan sushi. Restoran Jepang yang dulu sering kita kunjungi saja bagaimana?'_

 _S: 'Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu princess. Bagaimana princessku?'_

 _S: 'Baiklah. Aku sampai tiga puluh menit lagi.'_

 _J: 'Aku ini pengeran tampan!'_

 _J: 'Okay, don't be late because I'm starving to death.'_

Sehun terkikik geli. Dia memilih untuk menyudahi percakapannya dengan Jongin dan bergegas menuju ruangan Presdir Jung yang berada dua lantai diatasnya.

* * *

TOK TOK

" _Sir,_ direktur Oh ada disini." Sesaat setelah sekretaris Presdir Jung menginformasikan keberadaan dirinya, wanita itu lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Sehun melangkah menuju sang Presdir yang tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya sembari membaca beberapa lembar berkas. " _Sir,_ Anda memanggil saya?" Pria setengah baya itu tidak bergeming. Ia masih berkutat dengan kertas dihadapannya. Sehun berdehem. _"Sir."_ Tidak lama setelahnya,Yunho mengangkat wajah. Ia melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di pangkal hidungnya kemudian menaruh berkas yang tadi Ia baca diatas meja. "Kau tahu? Proposal ini sangat sempurna." Ujarnya menunjuk file itu. Ia menghela nafas kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kris bisa menyusun proposal ini dengan baik. Maksudku, aku tidak benar-benar mengharapkan apa-apa dari anak itu." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Pria berusia dipertengahan enampuluh tahunan tersebut kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membentuk senyum tipis di bibir kemudian melangkah melewati Sehun yang masih mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Pandangan mata pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Yunho yang berhenti didekat jendela kaca besar. "Aku tahu, otaknya tidak akan akan sampai untuk tugas semacam itu. Terima kasih." Ia berujar lalu membalikkan badan. Mengukir senyum kearah Sehun. "Terima kasih telah merevisi ulang proposal itu dan tidak mempermalukannya didepan dewan komisaris pada saat rapat tadi pagi." Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya. Terkejut. Bagaimana pak tua itu bisa tahu kalau dirinya yang merevisi proposal milik Kris? Ia membasahi bibirnya gugup. "Pres–"

"Terima kasih." Pria setengah baya itu tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkah menuju dirinya. Yunho menepuk kedua bahunya dengan bangga. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sekali lagi. "Saya hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu Direktur Kris." Ujarnya. Yang lebih tua tertawa kecil. Ia kembali berdiri dibelakang meja kerja lalu menyambar jas coklat miliknya. "Kau bisa bermain golf?" Sehun kembali mengerutkan kening. "Maaf, _Sir?_ "

"Apa kau bisa bermain golf?" Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya. Sehun mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Saya kadang bermain kalau ada waktu luang."

"Bagus. Temani aku main sekarang." Pria setengah baya mengangkat gagang telpon kemudian menekan tombol satu. "Ini aku. Siapkan mobil. Aku sedang ingin bermain golf sekarang. Dan siapkan perlatan untuk direktur Oh."

 _"_ Tap–"

"Ayolah, temani bos mu ini sekali-kali." Ia memutus lalu berjalan keluar begitu saja mendahuluinya. Sehun tidak punya pilihan. Ia menghela nafas kecil lalu merogoh ponselnya di kantung celana. Mengetikkan pesan untuk Jongin sembari berjalan.

 _S: 'Sorry, lunch need to be postponed. My boss want me to accompany him playing golf. I'll take you to dinner tonight. Italian restaurant, your favorite place. Be ready at 7 I'll pick you up.'_

* * *

Kim Jongin sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Jadi, tidak heran kalau hari ini tidak ada satu orang staff pun yang kena amuk oleh dirinya. Sebenarnya hal ini bukan suatu hal yang melegakan. Tidak. Ini adalah mimpi buruk bagi para staff. Bukannya mereka tidak bersyukur dengan _angle Jongin_ yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan rupanya hari ini. Akan tetapi, akan sangat aneh saja kalau _devil Jongin_ menghilang. Ini bukan suatu hal yang lazim. Biasanya, Jongin akan marah jika ada sedikit saja kesalahan pada saat pencetakan cover. Bahkan hal sepele seperti ukuran tulisan yang tidak sesuai akan menjadi perkara yang besar bagi Jongin yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan.

Akan tetapi, hari ini, saat tadi Suho memberikan salinan cover untuk edisi bulan ini dengan kesalahan tulisan pada headline, Jongin tidak langsung berlari mendatangi divisi editing dan mengamuk disana agar mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar. Sebaliknya, dia hanya mengangkat gagang telponnya untuk berbicara dengan kepala edisi dan menegurnya dengan halus.

MENEGUR DENGAN HALUS.

Suho sampai melongok tidak percaya saat menyaksikan betapa lembutnya Jongin saat tadi berbicara. Jongin tidak marah-marah dikantor dalam satu hari adalah suatu rekor yang seharusnya diabadikan.

"Aku tidak suka kalau headline-nya seperti itu. Aku harap kalian bisa menggantinya. Ya, terima kasih." Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan masih dengan senyum terlukis diwajah. Suho mengerutkan kening heran. "Kim Kai, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearah pria itu. Ia mengedipkan kedua mata lucu dengan rawut bingung. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" ujarnya sembari memiringkan kepala. Suho memincingkan mata menyelidik. Ia memajukan tubuh lalu meletakkan telapak tangan diatas dahi Jongin. "Tidak panas." Gumamnya. Kedua alis Jongin bertaut. _Dia ini kenapa sih?_

"Hyung, apa-apaan!" Ia menyentak tangan Suho pelan. Pria itu kembali memundurkan tubuhnya. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada tangan Ia silangkan didada. "Kau aneh hari ini." Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Maksudku hari ini kau sangat out of character sekali. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Bersikap manis dengan para staff? Tidak Kim Kai sekali. Sejak kapan kau jadi baik begini?" Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Jongin mendengus kecil. "Aku kan memang baik. Bos panutan. Selama ini kan aku tidak pernah kasar dengan para staff." Sahutnya. Suho berdecak mencemooh. "Baik apanya? Kau itu selalu marah-marah jika para staff membuat kesalahan sedikit saja."

"Aku tidak begitu kok!"

"Tanyakan saja pada setiap orang dikantor ini dan kau akan menyadari bahwa perkataanku itu benar." Skak mat. Jongin terdiam lalu mendecih pelan. "Serius Jong, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Pemuda Kim itu berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya lalu beralih menatap Suho antusias. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya kalau menyangkut tentang Sehun. "Tapi janji ya jangan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?" ujarnya pada Suho. Pria itu mengangguk. Jongin berdehem pelan. "Aku kembali dengan Sehun."

…

…

…

Jongin mengigit bibirnya bawahnya. Harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Suho dihadapannya. Yang diperhatikan malah termangu dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hyung?" ujar Jongin hati-hati.

TAK!

"Aw!" Jongin berseru kecil sembari memegangi dahinya yang jadi sasaran Suho. "Hyung sakit!" protesnya. "Apa yang ada diotakmu itu sebenarnya, hah?!" pria itu berseru. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Jongin kembali dengan Sehun si bajingan itu? Yang dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan Jongin tanpa kabar lalu kembali seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Kim Jongin astaga!" Suho menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Pemuda itu masih meringis pelan. "Jelaskan kepadaku sekarang juga."

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia menatap Suho dengan memelas. "Hyung, kami saling mencintai." Ujarnya. Suho mendecih. "Aku serius." Pemuda itu meyakinkan. "Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku yakin dia juga begitu."

"Ya, sangat mencintaimu sampai tega pergi menghilang tanpa kabar selama tiga tahun." Sahutnya sarkas.

Jongin menghela nafas kecil. Ia tahu Suho begini karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dia ada disana saat Jongin jatuh. Pria itu tahu betul seberapa terpukulnya Jongin kala itu. Jadi, wajar saja kan kalau Suho seperti ini? Ia hanya tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah menganggap Jongin seperti adik, Suho hanya tidak mau melihat Jongin tersakiti lagi.

"Hyung, aku janji kali ini tidak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi." Jongin menggenggam sebelah tangan Suho erat. Ia menariknya mendekat kemudian mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan. Suho mengalihkan wajah acuh. Ia sangat tahu seberapa besar cinta yang Jongin miliki untuk Sehun. Dia hanya tidak ingin perasaan yang pemuda itu miliki mengaburkan pandangannya tentang pria Oh itu. "Hyung…" Jongin memanggilnya pelan. Menatapnya sungguh-sungguh dengan kedua mata bulatnya itu. Suho menghela nafas. "Kalau sampai dia menyakitimu lagi, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya ke pemakaman." Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia berangsek dari duduknya lalu memeluk pria yang sudah Ia anggap kakak itu erat. "Terima kasih, hyung." Gumamnya. Suho mengangguk sembari mengelus punggung Jongin pelan.

Mereka melepaskan diri dan Jongin kembali ke kursinya. Jemari pria itu kembali menari di atas papan keyboard mengetikkan sesuatu. Suho mengalihkan pandangan kearah PC tablet miliknya. Memeriksa jadwal Jongin selama seminggu kedepan. "Jong, lusa kau diundang untuk menghadiri acara makan malam dia Grayson's manor. Mereka meminta konfirmasi apakah kau akan datang atau tidak." Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian menggeleng yakin. "Aku tidak akan hadir. Kirimkan saja karangan bunga sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Suho mengangguk kemudian menghapus entri acara dari dalam kelender.

Drrt Drrt

Pria itu merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Suho menegang. Jongin menoleh kearah pria itu yang terpaku kearah ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Hyung, ada apa?" Suho tersentak. Ia menggeleng dengan senyum canggung. "Tidak ada." Lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Pria itu kembali mengarahkan pandangan kearah PC tablet yang ada dalam genggamannya. Jongin menaikkan satu alis. "Besok ada rap–"

"Hyung." Jongin memotong. Pemuda itu memincingkan mata melirik kearah pemuda Kim yang satunya. "Ada apa?" Suho terdiam. Membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Ia menggeleng dengan senyum kaku. "Tid–"

"Kau kan tahu berbohong denganku tidak akan ada gunanya." Lagi, Jongin memotong. Suho memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas. Ia meraih ponselnya keluar dari saku celana lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Pemuda itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Ia meraih ponsel Suho lalu menekan tombol kunci untuk menyalakan layar.

Sedetik kemudian kedua bola matanya melebar. Ada tiga pesan yang mengisi layar notifikasi ponsel Suho.

 ** _Kris Jung  
_** _Junmyeon-ah… bisakah kita bertemu?_

 ** _Kris Jung_** _  
Aku mohon angkat telponku sekali saja. Aku hanya ingin bicara._

 ** _Kris Jung  
_** _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, bisakah kita bertemu?_

Rahang Jongin terbuka tanpa sadar. Ia mengangkat wajah lalu menatap Suho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hyung… ken- kenapa, kenapa dia berkata seperti ini?!"

Suho menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menatap lurus kearah Jongin dengan mata berkaca. "Aku tidur dengannya."

BRUK

Genggaman Jongin pada ponsel Suho melonggar. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu jatuh bebas ke lantai. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Kedua bibirnya masih terbuka. Suho menghela nafas berat. Menyembunyikannya wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan. "A-ap-apa?" Jongin terbata. Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menelan salivanya yang terasa berat melalui kerongkongan. Pria itu menatap lurus kearah Jongin. "Aku tidur dengan Kris. Adik iparku." Jelasnya.

Jujur saja, Jongin tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya Ia lakukan sekarang. Yang pasti dia terkejut. Dan… tidak mengerti. _Kenapa bisa?_ Pikirnya. Ini Suho loh yang kita bicarakan. Jongin tahu benar setiap tindakan yang pria itu lakukan sudah pasti dipikirkan matang-matang. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Suho melakukan ini? Tidur dengan adik iparnya sendiri? Ini bukan karakter seorang Kim Junmyeon.

 _"Jong, say something please."_ Suho berujar lemah. Ia menatap Jongin dengan memelas. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin tahu sekarang alasannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia beranjak dari kursi lalu menarik sebelah tangan Suho untuk duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Jongin membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya lalu mengelus bahunya pelan. _"You fuckin love him, don't you?"_ bisiknya. Suho tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh meluncur begitu saja. Ia terisak pelan. "Aku harus bagaimana, Jong?"

Jongin tidak tahu. Sejujurnya, dia tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa hal ini bisa saja terjadi. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Meletakkan sebelah pipinya diatas kepala Suho. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya. "Hyung, bagaimana bisa?"

Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengambil nafas perlahan. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia menggidikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu." Ujarnya sembari menatap Jongin. "Semua terjadi begitu saja."

"Malam itu dia datang menghampiriku dengan segala luka yang Ia miliki. Dia bukan lelaki yang selama ini dia tunjukkan, Jong. Dia seorang yang rapuh." Lelaki itu berkata sembari menerawang.

"Dia membuatku selalu ingin menjadi sandaran untuknya. Dia hanya butuh seseorang yang dapat meminjamkan bahu disaat dia membutuhkan. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang mencintainya, Jong." Suho menjeda kemudian menoleh kearah Jongin. "Dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang itu." Air matanya kembali menetes. Pria itu kembali terisak. Membuat Jongin memajukan tubuhnya lalu kembali mendekap Suho dalam pelukannya. _"Damn, you love him that much."_ Ujarnya pelan pada diri sendiri. "Apa Irene tahu?" Suho mendengus pelan. "Menurutmu kenapa dia ingin bercerai?" Jongin kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Lalu mertuamu? Si tuan besar Jung itu? Dia tahu?" Suho menggeleng. "Kalau dia tahu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak bernyawa."

Jongin mendengus tidak suka. "Hyung, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Suho terkekeh miris. "Lalu apa yang keluarga Jung katakana saat kalian bilang ingin bercerai?"

"Irene yang mengatakan pada mereka. Dia bilang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalankan pernikahan palsu ini denganku. Ya, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih." Ujarnya. "Ayah mertuaku sempat memanggil dan kami berbicara empat mata. Beliau bilang aku harus membujuk Irene mencabut gugatannya dan kembali menjadi 'keluarga sempurna' yang mereka harapkan. Kau tahu lah, pencitraan media. Kalau tidak, dia akan memutuskan kontrak kerja sama perusahaan ayahku dengan Beyonds Group."

"Astaga!"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh, perusahaan kami telah jatuh. Harga saham kami jatuh tajam dan ayah sudah bersiap untuk tutup lapak. Bulan lalu, beliau memecat hampir setengah karyawan. Ayah bilang kalau sampai perusahaan kami benar-benar harus bangkrut, beliau dan ibu akan kembali ke Korea dan menetap disana dengan uang simpanan mereka."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Tidak percaya. Astaga! Kenapa sih Jung Yunho itu evil sekali. Untung saja, perusahaan milik ayahnya tidak pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan Beyonds Group itu. Pernah sih beberapa kali berkolaborasi dalam satu atau dua proyek. Tidak sampai tergantung sekali. Mungkin ayahnya sudah tahu permainan licik apa yang Jung Yunho itu mainkan. Jadi, Ia bisa menjaga jarak. Jongin mendesah lega saat sang ibu membatalkan perjodohannya dengan si bungsu Jung tempo hari yang lalu. Untung saja tidak jadi. Coba kalau sampai Jongin menikah dengan wanita jalang itu. Bisa jadi hasil keringat yang kakeknya bangun puluhan tahun yang lalu jatuh begitu saja ke tangan Jung sialan itu.

"Hyung, aku bisa berbicara dengan ayah. Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Suho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Jongin. Kami tidak apa-apa." Pria itu mengukir senyum tipis. Miris. Jongin menghela nafas pelan. "Hyung…"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan." Suho memotong dengan cepat. Pri itu masih menyunggikan senyum diwajahnya. "Sungguh." Tambahnya meyakinkan. Ia menarik dari dari pelukan Jongin lalu menggengam tangan pemuda itu erat. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sembari menatap Jongin dalam. Yang lebih muda menghela nafas kasar. Menyerah. Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat, kalau kalian butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya." Pemuda itu menatap sungguh-sungguh kearah Suho. Lelaki itu mengangguk yakin.

Drrt Drrt

Jongin meraih ponselnya dari balik saku. Senyumnya melebar seketika saat mendapati ada pesan dari sang kekasih. Astaga, Ia lupa. Mereka kan ada janji makan siang bersama. Jangan-jangan Sehun sudah sampai lagi. Aduh, bagaimana ya? Dia kan belum bersiap.

Suho terkikik pelan saat menyaksikan perubahan rawut wajah Jongin yang menjadi sumringah seketika. Seperti anak remaja saja si Jongin ini. Dapat pesan dari kekasih senangnya setengah mati. "Sehun?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangguk antusias. Pemuda itu buru-buru menggeser pesan notifikasi di layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian keningnya mengkerut dalam. Kedua alisnya bertaut dengan tajam. Jongin mendengus kasar. Wajahnya berubah cemberut. Ia meletakkan ponselnya kasar diatas meja.

"Hei, ada apa?" Suho ikut-ikutan bingung melihat perubahan emosi Jongin yang drastic. Pemuda itu sekarang tengah bersandar pada punggung sofa dengan kedua tangan menyilang didada, bibir maju beberapa centi dan rawut kesal yang memenuhi wajah manis itu. "Sehun menyebalkan!" serunya kesal. Suho menjengit kecil mengelus kedua telingannya yang berdengung. Sebelah tangannya terjulur meraih ponsel Jongin yang teletak begitu saja diatas meja. Sesaat kemudian Ia terkekeh pelan. "Jong, maklum lah sedikit. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan bos-nya." Jongin mendecih pelan.

"Tetap saja menyebalkan! Dia kan sudah membuat janji duluan denganku."

"Ya tap –"

"Hyung jangan membelanya." Desis pemuda itu. Suho memutar mata jengah lalu kembali menaruh ponsel Jongin diatas meja. "Oh iya." Ia kembali menoleh kearah Jongin. "Omong-omong dia kerja dimana?" Jongin sedikit tersentak. Aduh, dia harus menjawab apa? Tidak enak dengan Suho. Pria itu kan memiliki sejarah yang rumit dengan Beyonds Group. "Dia… CFO di perusahaan ayah mertuamu." Jawab Jongin hati-hati. Suho terdiam lalu berdecak pelan. Ia menjulurkan tangan menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. "Bilang padanya untuk hati-hati." Jongin mengangguk tidak enak.

TOK TOK

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu. _"Mr. Kim, can I come in?"_

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Setelahnya, asisten miliknya, Laura berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dua buah cup Starbucks di tangan kanan dan kiri. _"Sir, here it is your coffee."_ Wanita itu menunduk meletakkan dua buah cup tersebut di meja. Ia tersenyum lebar kearah sang bos dihadapan. Jujur saja, dia senang sekali hari ini. Menjadi asisten seorang Kim Kai itu membutuhkan perjuangan yang berat. Dalam kamusnya, tiaada hari tanpa bentakan dari bosnya itu. Akan tetapi hari ini dewi fortuna sedang berada disisinya dan membuat seorang Kim Kai menjadi malaikat berhati lembut.

"Aku bilang kan ingin Latte. Kenapa kau memberiku Americano?" sungut pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Laura tersentak kecil. "Tapi _Sir,_ Anda bilang tad–"

"Aku bilang Latte! Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali sih?! Sudah sana keluar dari ruanganku!" Jongin berseru kesal. Menghasilkan tawa keras dari bibir Suho dan keringat dingin dari tubuh Laura.

* * *

a/n: Hola! finally aku nge post chapter ini hurray! *hening* anyway, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah lama banget nge gantung ini ff hehe

maaf banget kalau ada typo atau kata-kata yang berantakan dari penulisan diatas karena aku mencoba untuk keluar dari comfort zone aku dengan nulis dengan kata ganti 'kau' instead of 'kamu' yang biasanya aku gunain :D

so i hope you enjoy this one and see you in the next chapter! :*

 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _Love, Selena_**


End file.
